Charmed: Essence of the Demon
by Lord umbrex
Summary: AU After season 5...An enemy too strong for the Charmed ones forces them to take desperate measures...Will this decision create a shockwave that will destroy all they love? Read and Review.
1. No mans land

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the new chapters will be better.

**Chapter 1: No mans land**

Leo landed with a thud in what seemed to be a dungy cell. Scanning the area, the former Whitelighter, now Elder, couldn't figure out where he was; or better yet, he had no idea how he even got there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was talking to Chris, then orbing up to the other elders._What had happened? Had his orbs been scattered or something,_ he thought. A deep voice coming from the shadowy alcove behind threw him from his ponderings. Turning, Leo was startled when he saw three demons standing outside the cell door, giving him an appraising look. They studied him as if he were a piece of meat, and they themselves were butchers.

The middle Demon, who seemed to be in charge, smiled at him. It was a toothy grin that was clearly in a mocking fashion. "Greetings, oh wise one." He said in a singsong voice.

Leo scowled at the evil being, not allowing his fear and confusion to show. "Who are you? What do you want?" He questioned harshly, hoping to find whatever answers he could.

The demon contiued smiling at him, mocking him as the seconds passed. "Who we are is of no concern to you." He shrugged, gesturing to his comrades. "What we want is simple; tell us where you hid the Grimoiré, and we shall let you go."

Leo spat at the ground the demon was standing on, shaking his head vehemently. "And let evil gain the power of the book. Never!" Leo noticed a figure in the corner of the room, but quickly turned his attention back to the demons.

The demon gave out a hearty laugh, as he inched closer to the bars. "You amuse me, Elder, as if not telling us the book's location is an option? " Nodding to the demon on his right, he opened the cell door and allowed the monster in. "We have other…methods to learn of the location."

A tall demon with spiked brown hair walked into the dingy cell. Leo tried to use his powers to escape be it orbing or fighting, but they were not working; some how the cell was blocking his powers out. Moving faster than Leo could see, the demon quickly put his fingertips on Leo's temples and closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments, the demon smirked, dropped the unconscious Leo back on the ground, and strutted out of the cell. "The book is in a Mountain of Rock in the West Andes. Turns out that Oracle knew what she was talking about. I will remember to…repay her for her services." The muscular demon snarled.

The first demon smiled in pleasure. "Ah, good work, Vassago! I trust he will not remember this occurrence upon waking?" Seeing Vassago nod in response, he continued, "Good, then go get the Grimoiré." He watched as the Demon shimmered out.

The figure in the corner finally made his presence known. " I have done all that you three have asked of me. My comrades will be safe after your plan is fulfilled, correct Xaphan?" He said, moving out of the shadows.

Xaphan, the demon who talked to Leo, smiled, this time a true smile; out of pride and satisfaction. "Yes, the warlocks will be reinstated into the Underworld's Hierarchy. Job well done, Chris. Tricking the white lighter into turning the sisters into gods was a brilliant tactic. Your cleverness far exceeds your years. You still refuse to tell the secret of how you stole the white lighter's powers, I presume?" The young man nodded with a smirk.

The third demon, who had remained quiet throughout the exchanges, decided to speak at this point. His voice was shaky, almost in fear. "Xaphan, are you sure this is a wise idea? There are others who are just as powerful as him. We can use them to rule the Underworld."

Xaphan sneered at his companion, flames of fury in his eyes. "That is not an option, Melchom. His power is nearly limitless, and he is young. We will be able to mold him into the ruler we wish to have. The others of whom you speak of have their own ideas; their own ways, their own views. Freeing them will do us no good."

Melchom nodded in understanding, though grudgingly. "How is he even still alive?"

"The magic inside his cage is keeping him alive. His power, mixed with the spell on the cage, is keeping him in some sort of suspended animation. We need the book to not only break the cages magic, but also awake him out of the animation. This will not be an easy task." Xaphan answered, turning as a noise from Leo stopped their conversation. "We should be going Melchom, Chris. The magic on the cell has worn off. The Elder will wake up any second, and will have the ability to orb. If we are seen our plan will be halted." With a nod, the two demons shimmered out, while Chris orbed out.

Up on Earth, the three sisters had just finished up the celebration meal; Darryl and his wife had just left. Paige and Phoebe watched as their older sister cleaned the dishes, as if she didn't have a care in the world.. She seemed so full of cheer it was almost eerie. After all, here she was, whistling a happy tune, while her husband had just left her to become an Elder.

Paige broke the silence, hoping to find out just what was going on. "Piper, are you sure you're alright?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Turning at the sound of her sister's voice, she smiled and answered. "Of course, I am hunny, why wouldn't you think I am?"

Phoebe answered her older sisters question. "Because your husband wont be around very much anymore. We're just worried about you Piper, that's all."

Piper smile faltered a bit, but she would not show her true pain. She was too strong for that, too independent, she told herself. "Oh nonsense, Leo could never truly leave. He'll be here, Wyatt needs him after all. Now, no more of this talk." She said, turning back to the dishes. The witch ran the water from the faucet, allowing the clear liquid to rinse the sudsy plates.

Paige and Phoebe just looked at each other in response, each frowning in confusion. Shaking their heads, they continued on with cleaning up the dishes. As they were just finishing up, Leo orbed into the kitchen, halting the process. Upon seeing her husband Piper gave both her sisters a smirk. "Leo, what are you doing here?" She asked, walking his way.

Leo looked dazed, and confused. "I don't really know. I woke up a few minutes ago in a cell. When I orbed here I realized I was in the underworld."

The Charmed ones faces turned serious. "Do you remember how you got there? How long you were therefore perhaps?" Paige asked, starting the investigation.

Leo shook his head in the negative, shrugging a little. "No, I don't remember anything. I don't know what happened before I woke up, either."

Piper inched closer to him, as she put a loving arm around his broad shoulders. "Well, everything's alright, your fine, we'll look into it later." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Leo grinned down at his beautiful wife, making eye contact with her beautiful brown eyes. Oh what he would give to be with her all the time; to be able to love her for all eternity. "Alright, but I am going to check this out further."

Paige yawned a bit, making her way out of the kitchen. "We all will, Leo, but right now I'm going to bed. Good night." She called back, stomping up the stairs. It wasn't long after that Phoebe, and Piper followed suit. Each sister promised to figure out the situation with Leo within the coming days.


	2. Caged Glory

Disclaimer: Not mine, WB's.

AN: A review or two would be nice.

**Chapter 2: Caged Glory**

Xaphan paced slowly around a cage, as he waited for Vassago's return. The cage was in a sealed cavern, located in the deepest pits of the Underworld. Not many knew of this place, and those who did couldn't even enter. It took a great deal of power to break down the enchantments on the tomb door, almost the sum total of power Xaphan had. It would take an even greater deal of power than his own to destroy the magic on the cage itself. That's why they needed the Grimoire. With out it, they would not know the spells in which would have the power, for the Grimoire contained spells and magic long since forgotten. A demon shimmering in caught the demon's attention . The evil being smiled upon seeing whom it was. "I trust your mission was a success Vassago?" Xaphan sinisterly said.

The demon in question took a book out of a bag he had dangling around his shoulder. The book was the blackest of black, darkest of dark, and most evil of evil. Evil emanated from the ancient tome from all ends, as an aroma would popcorn. Placing the Grimoire down on the alter, the demon opened the book up to the correct page."Ahh, here it is." He whispered, running his hand over the black papyrus.

Xaphan rushed over to the book, and stared down at the unholy pages. The passage was written in some ancient language, but Xaphan and the other two understood it perfectly. "Well, shall we?" Xaphan said with a smirk. Melchom, and Vassago looked at each other and smiled as well.

The Demons crowded around the book, and looked down into the cage. What seemed to be a sleeping demon baby laid at the bottom. His blue and black skin accentuated his demonic tattoos, as tiny fangs peekd out of his mouth. Even for a little baby, you could see his body was strong, and well put together. With a nod to each other, the three demons began to chant in an ancient language long forgotten.

"**AkBre isth gicma in hichw ndbis. LpHe us dtroyes tath hichw ldhos. Ehantmncent be oneg, ouy heav emt ouyr ofe. Refe tish demon, in hichw si stdowe."**

The chanting stopped, and the cage was engulfed in a bright light. A chilling sound, almost eerie, was released from the cage, as the magic that was protecting it dissolved into nothingness. The demon baby slowly opened his eyes and immediately began to cry. It was a loud, evil wail, which would make no mother want to hold the baby for comfort. Xaphan turned a few pages, and began to chant again.

"**Everto of valde vox, orior oriri ortus in aevum intus hora. Grow ex parvulus, ut adult, satus processus per a jolt."**

Vassago smiled, realizing their time had finally come. "So how long should it take?"

Xaphan waited to catch his breath before he answered. The spell took more out of him then he would ever admit. Even with the help from the book, the magic that protected the cage was almost too powerful. "An hour. All we have to wait is an hour for eternal glory." He laughed maniacally.

Piper followed Leo up to the book of shadows as they continued to argue. They had been arguing for quite a bit, since there were no leads, nor was there any evidence that Leo had even been abducted. She persisted that he might have been dreaming, while he flatout denied that was anywhere close to the truth. "You don't remember anything, Leo. How do you know you just didn't orb down there yourself?" Piper said from behind.

"Why would I orb down there, Piper? Why would I orb myself into a cage?" Leo growled, continuing his march up into the attic.

Piper rolled her eyes, an action she had been doing since Leo had concocted this story. "I don't know, Leo. What do you remember before waking up in a cage?"

"Well, I was talking to Chris about him being your new white lighter...wait a minute, where is Chris?" Leo said while turning and facing his wife. A look of realization dawned on his face, as an idea came to him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Piper replied, shrugging.

"It was him! He sent me there." Leo scowled out, anger over taking him. "He scattered my orbs."

"Leo, listen to yourself. How do you know for sure it was Chris?" Piper asked, trying to get him to realize just what he was saying. A white lighter out to hurt an Elder? It was absurd!

"Call him." Leo responded, crossing his arms in impatience.

"If it'll stop you from blaming him I will. Chris. Chris, come here." Piper waited while her supposed white lighter came. After a few minutes she tried again but to no avail. "Why isn't he answering?" Piper worriedly stated.

Leo's scowl deepened. "Because he tricked us all. He wanted me down in that cage, but why?"

"Leo, don't you think you're getting a little a head of yourself. I mean, perhaps he just didn't hear me?" She said, beginning to wonder what was up herself.

"No, Piper, you're his only charge. He'd hear you alright." Leo stopped and looked up to the ceiling. "I got to go Piper, the other Elder's are calling. I'll be back when I can." Leo gave Piper a quick kiss and orbed up.

"What was that all about Piper?" Paige asked from behind.

Piper shrugged, tossing the idea off to the side. "Leo has this crazy notion it was Chris who sent him to the underworld."

"Well, maybe he's right. I mean we don't really know anything about Chris. I haven't seen him since before Leo came back from the cage. Maybe we should look into it?" Paige returned, furrowing her brows in thought.

Piper rolled her eyes. "If you think it'll help, then by all means." She said, gesturing to the book.

"I will." Paige said nodding. Then, as an after thought, "After all I have nothing better to do."

"Get a job then." Piper called out, walking away.

"Hey, being a full time witch is work enough." Paige yelled at Pipers retreating form.


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: It's the WBs, not mine.

AN: Leave me a review please! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

Xaphan, Vassago, and Melchom waited impatiently for about an hour. Right after the spell to age the demon inside the cage was finished, he immediately went back into the coma-like state he was in before. Xaphan had expected this, however, for his magic was gaining strength, so he needed to be physically sound when he awoke. Every fifteen minutes or so the demon in the cage would grow and age a few years; going from baby to toddler, from toddler to child, from child to teen, and finally from teen to manhood. It would only take another couple of minutes for the spell to be completely done. Watching as the demon slowly opened his eyes, Xaphan rushed to the door and unfastened it. The cage door released with a ominous wail, as what little left over magic escaped.

"Hello, my lord." Xaphan said while looking down at the ground. He bowed lightly, noticing the others were doing the same. He didn't know how the demon would react so he wanted to play it safe; for all he knew, the demon would vanquish him right on the spot.

A deep, echoic voice replied, "Who are you? Who am I for that matter?" The demon said, having no memories whats-so-ever, but knowing how to speak. That was the power of magic, after all.

Vassago bowed in front of the taller demon. Vassago, being close to six and a half feet was by no means short, but the demon towered over him by a good couple of inches. "We are your loyal followers, my lord. You will become the new Source, and rule over all the Underworld."

"Rule over the Underworld?" The demon asked in a rather curious tone. He stepped out of the cage, and entered the shadows of the cavern.

Melchom was the one to answer his question. This moment was crucial; it was when they would solidfy their spots next to the new Source. "Yes, my lord. We will unite all demons under you. Good shall fall, and evil will conquer all."

"Again I ask," He asked, almost in a bored tone. It was as if the demon had no interest in what they were saying. "Who are you?"

Xaphan stepped up, hoping to placate any questions the Source had. "I am Xaphan, my lord. He is Vassago, and that is Melchom: We are your Triad." He gestured to his two comrades off to the side.

"My Triad?" The Source inquired, as the light from the torches danced around his blue skin.

Vassago was getting nervous, as the new Source was a curious one to say the least. He was afraid he might be a little too curious. "My Lord, let us take you to the Source's Lair. There, we will answer your questions, as well as get you some clothes."

The three shimmered out, and the blue and black demon flamed out behind them. They arrived in a cave like structure, which had fire burning all around it. To the left, you could hear screaming that echoed through out the halls. "My lord this is the Source's Lair. This is where you will be coronated. Melchom, get him some clothes." Vassago ordered, guiding the Source to his throne. While the Source to be was getting dressed, he asked what they meant by 'his triad'.

"My Lord, the triad is an ancient covenant. Their powers are linked to the Source's himself. They are his council...his helpers. They carry out plans that are deemed unworthy for the Source to over see himself." Xaphan answered, flicking his hand out to light a torch that was placed on the far wall.

"And how long has the Triad been around?" The Source inquired, throwing a rob over his bulking demon body. Then, all the sudden, he shrunk a few inches and lost some muscle as he took his human form.

"For every Source, there has been a triad, my lord." Vassago said quickly. He hoped this new Source wouldn't destroy all of the customs that had been around the Underworld for eons; after all, if he were to do that, all of their had work would be in vain.

The Source-to-be had a smirk on his face. "Well, for freeing me, you shall be my Triad. But, I for one will deem nothing unworthy. Obviously since good is still around that means the Triad has failed in their responsibilities."

Xaphan visibly tensed when he heard this. His plan was based around using this demon, and molding him into being a servant to Xaphan and the others. He hadn't expected this, and would have to fix it somehow. "Well my lord, we will do whatever you may ask us. We are not incompetent as the others were."

"Maybe so, that has yet to be seen. Who is the Underworld's number one threat? Who should I go after first?" The Source said, taking a seat on his large, stone throne. It was, literally, the seat of power that all demons strived to take as their own. It wasn't only a metaphorical throne, but a physical one, as well.

"The Charmed ones, my liege." Melchom replied in a scared voice. The power of the Charmed Ones was legendary. Demon after demon that faced them died a fiery death.

"The Charmed ones?" The Source barked, laughing at the stupid name. He wouldn't, however, take them lightly if only their name could incite so much fear in Melchom.

"Yes, my lord: The Charmed ones. They are a group of sisters that together have incredible power. That isn't to say individually they are not strong, just together they are almost unstoppable. They have vanquished your last two predecessors." Xaphan explained.

The Source-to-be stared at Xaphan, curiosity laced his features. "I will look into the 'Charmed ones'. When is my coronation?"

"Well, my lord." Vassago began, bitting his lip. "We are the last beings who know the ritual. We were there for the coronation of the Source before the last; which was over four hundred years ago. We have already notified the leaders of the factions that tried to bid for power. We can coronate you right now if you like?"

The Source frowned in confusion. "Why are you the only ones who can perform the ritual?"

Vassago decided to answer truthfully. There would be no dancing around the subject since he would, after all, find out the truth sooner or later. And that, to Vassago, would lead to a fate worse than death for Vassago and his allies. "Because, my lord, after the vanquishing of the last Source, the Council of Evil was destroyed in the process of coronating another Source."

"Well, you are to teach the ancient ways to others. If you should perish, that would force evil back by centuries, maybe even enough to destroy us. Now back to my coronation." The Source scowled, resting his chin in his left hand.

Xaphan nodded, answering, "Of course, my lord, well get to teaching others. Just let us call the leaders of the factions, then we can proceed." A few minutes later, the faction leaders were all gathered around an alter. The new Source was on bended knee; his hand placed firmly on the Grimoire. Xaphan stood chanting the ritual above him. "Rise, my lord." The Source obeyed, rising from his knees to his feet.

"To finish this ritual, blood must be spilled." Vassago said, taking out an athame from his red robe.

Grabbing the athame, the Source quickly pricked his finger, and let the blood drop onto the book. Xaphan spoke a few final words, and then the Source felt an incredible power enter his body. Sure, he was powerful before hand, but to feel the power of the Underworld was exhilarating. "All hail the new Source of all evil!" A demon shouted in the back of the cavern.

The Source then turned back to the book. Putting his hand down on it, he began to chant in a dead language. After a few moments, he gave the athame back to Vassago, who handed his two allies. The new Triad each pricked their fingers, and waited as the powerful connection to the Source came together. When their eyes burned with fire, then turned to pure black, the Source knew it was complete. "Tonight, we ushered in a new age for evil. If we stand united, good shall fall at our feet, evil will be prosperous. Our demon father's deaths will not be in vain!"


	4. Throne

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: Leave me a review please! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

**Chapter 4: Throne**

"We haven't had a demon attack in days." Piper acknowledged, while cooking at the stove. It had been exactly four days since the last demon stepped foot in the manor; unbeknownst to the sisters, that was the exact amount of days since the new Source took the throne.

Phoebe's eyes darted around the kitchen, ready for the attack she thought would come. "Piper, don't say that. You'll jinx us." She whispered to her older sister.

"Hey! What a beautiful day in the neighborhood." Paige chirped, orbing in.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with her sister. She had never seen this happy and content before. "What's up with Mrs. Rogers here?" She said, looking towards Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes, as she took a sip from her cup. "She got her job back as a Social Worker."

"Good for you, Hunny." Phoebe replied smiling, as she rushed past her. "But I got to go, Elise wants me in the office today." Saying her good-byes, Phoebe jogged out of the manor, and jumped into her car. Speeding, Phoebe flew around the streets of San Fransico, hoping to get to work on time for once.

The Source sat on his throne with his head in his hands, losing himself in thought and weariness. He had begun researching the powers of the Charmed ones for the past couple of days by word of the mouth. Flaming from Demon tribe to demon tribe, prying information out of them was quite tiring; he even had to kill some demons to get them to speak. It turns out that there was truly only one individually powerful witch in the group; the oldest sister, Piper, the one with the ability to stop time, would be a threat. This Source had no beliefs of his own superiority to anyone. Sure, he had more power than most, but if he messed up he could be vanquished just like everyone else. A voice from the side startled the great demon out of his thinking.

"My liege, Cudlen requests a meeting." Vassago said from the doorway.

The Source looked up, and nodded. "Let him in." He said, straightening himself in the throne.

Cudlen walked in, and bowed in front of the throne. After a few moments he got back up and began to speak. His voice was confident and loud, clearly showing his superior status compared to other demons. "My lord, I have come to pledge my services to you."

The Source grunted, smirking slightly. "I trust I will have your loyalty like the former Source did? I will have the devotion your brother Ludlow showed the Source?"

Cudlen nodded, looking the Source straight in the eyes. "Of course, my lord."

"Good." The Source replied, standing up off his throne. "Then to prove your loyalty I want you to send one of your men to attack the Charmed ones."

"The Charmed ones? They're far too weak to fight them, it would be suicide." Cudlen muttered in surprise.

A viscous smile appeared on the blue and black face of the Source. Of course, Cudlen couldn't see it through his hood, but the smile appeared non-the less. "Exactly. It'll prove your loyalty to me, Cudlen." He said coldly. Cudlen, no matter what he said, was a threat; he had an army of loyal demons to serve him. An uprising from them would spell doom for the Source.

Cudlen nodded, eyes burning in hidden anger. "Very well, my lord. Reidar will be sent." He responded, a hint of contempt in his voice. _This new Source is pushing his luck_, Cudlen thought to himself.

"Good, Cudlen. Your loyalty shall be honored when good is conquered." The Source said, finishing the conversation. There would be no room for arguing during his reign, especially from a demon who thought way too much of himself, as was Cudlen's case.

Cudlen bowed again, making his way towards the door.. "Thank you, my lord. I am forever in your service."

The Source nodded, and watched as Cudlen walked out of the room. Cudlen was forever in debt of the former Source, since the Source had created the Demon School for Ludlow and his brother to run. After Ludlow's death, Cudlen had taken over the school, and in turn, Ludlow's power. The former Source had made Cudlen a threat that had to be spied on due to Cudlen's loyalty forever being in that Source's favor. Deciding to find out more about Cudlen, he called in one of his advisors. "Melchom, come here." The Source called out , allowing his voice to echo off the cavern walls.

It took a few moments, but Melchom obediently came in. "You called for me, my lord?" A nervous Melchom asked.

"Yes," The Source barked, internally laughing at Melchom's nerves. He wouldn't tell Melchom this, but he would never vanquish him; after all, if it weren't for him, he'd still be in a cage. "Tell me where has Cudlen been since the last Source was vanquished?"

Melchom took a few minutes to gather his thoughts, until he said, "He has stayed in his brother's compound this whole time, my lord. He feared Warlock insurrection. We told him the coming of a new Source, so he bided his time until you arrived."

"So he is loyal to me?" The Source asked clearly confused. From what he had heard and read of Cudlen, he pigeonholed him to definitely be the former Source's man.

"No, my lord." Melchom replied, shaking his head. "He waits until he has the strength to dethrone you. Permission to speak openly with out repercussions, sir?" Intrigued, the Source grunted out a yes, then leant forward to hear better. "I would say kill him, my lord. But he, like his brother was, is well respected throughout the Underworld. If his death at your hands is heard of, demons will want revenge on you. However, getting his men killed is a different story, though."

The Source let out a laugh, liking Melchom more than the other two. "With out his men, he is less of a threat. Brilliant, Melchom, brilliant. Your loyalty knows no bounds."

Melchom shivered slightly. "I fear you, my lord. Your power is...amazing."

"Why you are loyal matters not, Melchom." The Source chided. "The fact is that you are loyal, and that's all I care about. That is all." The Source said, gesturing to the door.

The girls were sitting down to a nice lunch that rarely ever happened.. Wyatt was upstairs taking a nap, the sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and evil wasn't attacking. To say it was a good day would be an understatement: no demons, no emergencies, nothing. Just a peaceful normal day that Piper had asked for all along. "Where's Leo, Piper?" Phoebe asked while digging into the gourmet meal.

Piper shrugged, taking her seat. "He hasn't come back since the Elders called him." True, she missed him, but she knew she would have to get used to not seeing him. After all, he was an Elder now; he had responsibilities.

Paige bit her lip, worrying a little. "Perhaps it's something important?" She said, hoping to calm her own nerves.

Phoebe looked over at her younger sister, raising a questioning brow. "Like what?"

"Like…Demon!" Paige yelled, jumping up from the table. Looking behind Piper, the sisters saw a disgusting creature. The Demon threw energy ball after energy ball, but Piper easily stopped them in midair. With a flick of her fingers, the demon blew up at Pipers hands.

"Well, I guess you were right. I really did jinx us." Piper said with a small smile.

They were interrupted when Leo orbed in, looking slightly disheveled. Leo staredat the sisters, fear and confusion lacing his features. "We have a problem."


	5. Selia

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better. Sorry about the mix up, I put the wrong chapter up by mistake before, but it's fixed now.

**Chapter 5: Selia**

Piper noticing the worry on her husband's face began to get nervous herself. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Well.," Leo began, thinking of where to start. "There has been a rise in demon power lately. We, the Elders, think the Underworld has united under a demon."

"Do you mean another Source?" Paige questioned.

Leo shook his head, let out a breath he had been holding. "No, I don't think so. The Underworld doesn't have the Grimoire, so they wouldn't be able to anoint a new one."

"How do we know the Underworld didn't get the book back?" Phoebe worriedly inquried, wondering how Leo could be so sure of himself.

Leo's eyes shot over to the middle sister. "Because I am the only one who knows where it is." He replied, a hint of irratation in his voice.

Paige sighed, hating the fact that the demon world would be attacking again. To think, she had just gotten her job back, too. "What do we do?"

"Nothing yet." Leo responded, shrugging. "We have to wait for the demons to come to us."

The Source stood over the alter that held the Grimoire, as he flipped through the pages gathering all the information the tome had to offer. An interesting passage in the middle of the book caught his eye. The archaic language showed how truly ancient it was. "The Prophecy of the Twice Blessed." The Source thought out loud. "Said to be the most individually powerful force in existence."

A voice from his side broke him out of his deep pondering. Looking up, he met the eyes of a nervous Melchom. "My Lord, the Oracle who was quite pivotal in freeing you is here."

The Source looked behind Melchom and grinned at what he saw. "Leave us, Melchom." He grunted, closing the Grimmoire and making his way over to the center of the lair. Melchom bowed, and rushed out, not wanting to anger the great demon. Waiting till Melchom exited and was out of earshot, the Oracle stepped forward. She was a beautiful woman, who had long brown hair, and was scantly dressed in what seemed to be gold silk.

She smiled slighty at the Source, showing her bright white teeth, and began to speak. "Hello." She said, simply.

The Source tilted his head at her, never seeing such disrespect before. "You dare disrespect me?" He grunted, almost threateningly. "Do you not know the power I possess? I could vanquish you twenty times over again twenty different ways, and still not be tired"

The Oracle's smile broadened, as she gained confidence. "I know of the power you have, but I also know you wont hurt me."

As she predicted, a laugh came from under the Source's hood. For the first time ever, the Source let down his guard and laughed. "I guess Xaphan was correct when he told me your visions are never wrong. He failed to mention how beautiful you are, though."

"My visions have never been wrong yet." The Oracle replied, while walking around the lair., checking out the different carvings and paintings that laced the walls. All the former Sources had left their mark in this cavern in one way or another, whether it be pictures, carvings, or paintings.

"I never got your name." The Source inquired, following her every movement with his eyes.

"Selia." She responded, continuing her stroll around the lair.

"Your name's quite ironic." The Source said with a smile.

"Yes well, my human mother chose it. She had no idea what I would become." The Oracle spoke, while taking a seat in the Source's throne. An action that, unsurprisingly to her, made the Source smile and take down his hood. She stared at his face, not fearing his features in the slightest.

"You're half human? So you have a soul, then?" The Source stated in shock. He had never met anyone remotely associated with humans before.

Selia nodded, grinning all the while. "As do you." She replied, knowingly.

The Source quickly changed the subject back to her, as he continued to wonder what made this Oracle so much different than the other occupants of the Underworld. "Then why did you choose evil?"

"Oh, I didn't choose evil. Nor am I exactly evil." Selia smirked, sitting up in the throne. The throne, which was made out of a granite, was much too enormous for her petite frame.

A confused expression crossed the Source's blue features. "But it was you who had the vision to find my tomb, right? Was it not you who had the vision that found the Elder who knew the location of the Grimoire?"

Selia's smirked never disappeared. "Oh, I did find the book. And it was I who found your tomb. But I didn't do that to help out evil."

"Then why?" The Source questioned, not understanding why she did it.

Selia gave one last smile as she disappeared in a glimmer of purple light. Her voice echoed throughout the lair, as she answered. "I did it for my own desires, my prince. I am very selfish indeed."

The sisters, and Leo were all sitting down to a nice, peaceful family dinner. A demon had attacked before, but it was easily vanquished by Leo. Leo's new elder powers were quite handy to say the least. "So you mean to tell us you were up there for four days talking about the Underworld uniting?" Paige asked between bites.

Leo swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin, before he answered. "No, that was only the last part of the meeting." He said, taking a sip of his soda. " I was originally called up there to discuss Gideon's plans."

"Who's Gideon?" Piper asked confused.

Leo smiled at his wife's confusion; she could remember potion ingredients from years ago, but she could never remember a face and a name. "You met him remember?" He prodded. "He was one of the few elders who approved of our union."

"Tall? Slicked back hair? Goatee?" At Leo's nod she continued. "What's his plan?"

"Well," Leo started, an aura of content overcoming him. "He's opening up a magic school."

"A magic school?" Phoebe asked in wonder. Since when was Harry Potter and Hogwarts real, she said to herself. She could have used a magical school to learn her powers when she first became a witch, that was for sure. Instead of being taught everything, the Charmed Ones had to learn from scratch.

"Yes, so children can learn and master their powers in safety." Leo said, smiling. As he was about to say something, the conversation was interrupted when Piper jumped up and flicked her hands. Looking to where Piper was facing, the others saw a frozen demon.

"Piper, why did you freeze him?" Leo asked bewildered. Usually Piper wanted the demon out of the house as fast as possible, not allow them to loiter in it.

"I want information out of him." Was Piper's quick answer. Flicking her hand towards the demons head, she unfroze him from the neck up. "Tell us who sent you." Piper yelled, hoping to sound menacing.

The demon scowled, looking down at his frozen body. "I wont tell you anything, witch."

Piper cocked an eyebrow, and with a flick of her hands, the demons left arm was blown off. "Now will you tell me?" She mocked.

"Cudlen sent me." The demon managed to get out, between screams of pain. He knew he shouldn't had answered Cudlen's call; but, being ever the soldier, he went running to his master like a lost dog.

"Has the Underworld's united under this Cudlen?" Leo asked joining the fray.

The demon shook his head, willing to say anything to get out of this predicament. His loyalty to evil only went so far, and his death was as far as it went. "No, Cudlen is just a pawn, like his brother was before him. A new Source has taken the throne."

All of the sisters looked at Leo, each asking a question with their eyes. "I thought you said you were the only one with the knowledge of the book's location?" Piper said, scowling lightly.

Leo's face took a grim expression, as he bit his lip in wonder. "I guess now we know why I was kidnapped."

"Who's Cudlen's brother? Who is this new Source?" Paige asked the demon, hoping to get a little more information.

"Ludlow" He answered, shocking the group. They remembered how the demon Ludlow sent his goons after that young boy Tyler, just a little over a year ago. "I don't know who the new Source is, however, since he has only been in power for a couple of days. Cudlen fears him, though. And Cudlen is not one to know fear."

Getting fed up Piper blew up the demon, allowing his particles to fly across the house. "Well, looks like there's a new Source in town."

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked, not looking forward to what was to come.

"Vanquish him of course." Paige replied, too confidently for her own good. She had no idea of the power this Source possessed, nor his intelligence. He would be a threat to them indeed.

**AN: Selia means "blind"…As an Oracle, blind is something she never is…That's why it's ironic.**


	6. Tombstone

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

**Chapter 6: Tombstone**

"Hello, my prince." Selia whispered, as she appeared next to the throne. Her voice was low, but yet the Source could hear it from a mile away. It was as if she had a special power that made people hear her, no matter how loud she spoke.

The Source smiled down at the beautiful Oracle. He had become quite accustomed to her popping in the last few days, as she did it routinely. "Hello Selia, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said, almost sounding as innocent as a regular human, rather than the Source of All Evil.

Selia's face lit up with a smile, loving how he felt so comfortable with her. "I wish to take you somewhere."

The Source cocked an eyebrow, which, considering he had blue and black skin, looked strange. "Where?" He questioned, getting up from his throne.

"Change our clothes to look like human's and then I will tell you." She told him, strolling over to him slowly. She had a small smile on her face, as if even the thought of going somewhere with him made her happy.

With a swish of his hand, Selia and the Source's clothes were changed into more appropriate human wear. He also took his human form—which was a tall, white male with long black hair that went to his shoulders, and deep blue eyes—for more affect. "Where are we going?" Selia grabbed the Source's arm, and glimmered both of them out of the underworld.

They arrived next to a large oak tree in a cemetery. Looking around, the Source flinched as sunlight entered his eyesight. This was, in fact, the first time he had ever been out of the Underworld. Following Selia, he began to walk a few feet till she stopped. Looking down, he read the tombstone she was kneeling in front of.

_**Cybele Latham.**_

_**Daughter, Friend, Wife, Mother.**_

_**Born: 1960**_

_**Died: 1996**_

The Source walked up to the tombstone, conjured a flower, and put it down next to the granite memoriam. As he was moving back up, his hand brushed it. Once his skin touched the surface, a flood of pictures came into his mind.

"_Don't be ashamed of having human desires, Selia." A woman lying down in a bed said to a young girl. She looked awfully tired and haggard, and it looked as if her every move hurt her. But still, through the pain, she spoke._

_The girl, who looked to be around twelve, smiled a teary smile up at the lady. "Don't worry, mother, I won't forget about you, and what you taught me. It'll stay with me always and forever."_

_Her mother ran a hand down the side of her face, wiping away a single tear that ran down the young girl's cheek. "Follow your heart, my child."_

The image faded away, as another image flashed in his mind. This time it was at the same spot where his phyiscal body was standing; except the tombstone wasn't there, and an open hole took it's place. Looking down, he could see half of the black coffin that was place inside, as the other half was covered in a variety of colored roses.

_Selia stood next to the hole, alone, with a red rose in her hand. Looking down into the hole, a tear escaped her eyes. Being motioned to hurry up, Selia wiped her eyes and smiled down at the ebony casket._

"_Good bye, mother." She said, while throwing the rose into the grave._

The vision stopped there and the Source, after returning to his senses, looked up to where Selia was standing. She was watching him intently, a look of knowing in her eyes.

"She was your mother?" He questioned, although he already knew the answer.

Selia nodded, sadly. "Yes, she was. After I was born, my father told her that he was an oracle. She wanted me to embrace both sides of my ancestry. When she died, I had no one left, since my father had been vanquished a few weeks after my fifth birthday. So I went to live with the Oracles, where my aunt took care of me. She was vanquished two years ago, when she tried to protect the Source that had taken her hostage, actually." She said, scowling slightly at the thought of her dead aunt. It wasn't that she disliked her aunt in any way, no, in fact she loved her, it was just a matter of her taking a bullet for a Source that was nothing but disgusting to her that she found amusing.

"She died so young. That means you're around her age now, when she had you?" The Source asked, while getting up and standing next to Selia. He looked down at the tombstone again, wondering just how many people had died over the course of history.

Selia smiled, turning towards him. "She was twenty-three when I was born. She died when I was thirteen. I'm twenty-one now, but I'll look this age for the rest of my life."

"Lucky for us." The Source said, laughing. "We'll age; it just won't show on the outside. We'd make a cute couple for all eternity, King and Queen of the Underworld."

Selia's blush went unnoticed by the Source, as he was too busy looking around at the different memorials. After a few minutes went by, Selia broke the silence. "It's late, you should get going. I know what you planned today, I wish you luck."

"I'll be seeing you Selia." He said, watching her smile in response. Nodding his head, the Source took his demon form, changed his clothes back to a cloak, and flamed out.

Selia looked at the spot the demon lord was just standing on, a glisten coming to her eye. "Yes, you will be seeing me."

The charmed ones were interrogating yet another demon. This was the first demon they had all day, but the fourth since the first one that gave them information. They wanted answers, and they didn't care how they got them. "Who is the new source?" Phoebe asked the creature of evil.

"I don't know." The demon replied, fearing for his life. He was weak, a low level demon that Cudlen picked because he didn't want to lose any more good demons. Since, after all, he had lost three of his best demons already. "I've never seen his face."

Paige didn't by it. "What do you know then?" She prodded, knowthing this demon knew more than he was letting on.

The demon gulped in fear. "Please, I'll take you to him." He pleaded, hoping to save his life in exchange for the Source's head, or, at the very least, Cudlen's. "Please, just don't kill me!"

A fireball, which came out of nowhere, vanquished the cowardly demon. Spinning around, the sisters noticed the cloaked figure that stood in the doorframe. "That won't be necessary, the party is already here." A deep, echoic demon voice laughed. The sisters couldn't see his face, but they knew it was ugly.

"So you're the new Source." Piper sneered, keeping her eye on his frame. The second he lifted his hand to attack he was getting blown to bits. The Source, always one for a show, bowed in response.

"Paige, you know what to do." Leo whispered, as he orbed behind the Source. Seeing as Leo started the plan, Piper flicked her hands, hoping to blow the Source up. Her power proved useless, as all it did was push him back a few steps, unless, of course, you consider giving him some tickles useful.

"You call that power?" The Source mocked. "Let me show you true power."

A red beam was emitted from under his hood and flew towards Piper at great speed. As the beam hit her shoulder, it sent the witch flying into the wall, where she landed with a crunch. Not missing a beat, the Source threw a fireball in the oldest sisters direction, planning on killing her first, since she was the number one threat. Paige, acting quickly, orbed the ball back to its maker. The ball hit the Source with full force, creating a gash in his right arm. Leo quickly tried to follow up with a jolt of electricity, before the blue energy hit, a stream of flames came from the Source's hands, intercepting the lightning. Using his eyes, the Source sent another red beam of energy towards the sisters, this time it hit Phoebe.

Getting fed up; Paige called for the ace in the hole. "Crystals." The witch formed a circle around the Source with the crystals, and smiled when he was trapped.

"Good work, Paige." Piper muttered, rising to her feet slowly. The blow she sustained being thrown into the wall was tremendous, not to mention the red blast had hurt like hell, as well. The Source felt the sides of the light cage he was in. As his fingers touched, he got a shock of energy. With a sneer, he realized he would have to work to get out of this one, if he got out of it at all.

"Well, shall we?" Phoebe said, hobbling to her sisters. With a nod, they began the vanquishing spell that had vanquished the Sources that came before this one.

"**Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda."** Piper began, chanting her part of the spell. Leo watched as the Source closed his eyes, and began to chant as well. It was low, but Leo could hear it clearly.

"**The power of the Twice Blessed, will save me from eternal rest."** He said over and over, as if it were the Charmed One's 'Power of Three' spell.

"**Helena, Laura, and Grace."** Paige continued the vanquishing spell that called upon the power's of their ancestors.

Leo noticed with a shock that the spell was not working; no part of his body began to light with fire, like what had happened with the other demons that were vanquished with this spell. "Ahh, Piper" He muttered, confusion over taking his senses.

"**Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."** Phoebe recited her line, who, like her sisters, wasn't noticing the spell wasn't working.

All the sisters' voice rang out next, as the spell came to it's climax. "**Vanquish this evil from time and space!" **Waiting for the Source to be blown up, the sisters gulped when they realized it didn't work.

"What..How is this possible?" Paige said, her voice laced with a mixture of fear and confusion.

The Source was on bended knee, clearly drained of power. Looking up at the sisters, he laughed mockingly. "That was pathetic. Is that the best you got?"

Phoebe, angered by what he said, shouted, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're the one trapped in the cage, after all."

The Source looked at his surroundings, noticing the crystals that entrapped him. "Teleportato." He chanted, holding his hand out towards the crystal. One of the crystals glowed red then appeared in his hands, just as he told it to. The sisters crowded together in fear; the vanquishing spell never failed. If this Source could protect himself from the magic of all the Halliwell line, they doubted anything could stop him. The Source, taking one last look at the group, flamed out, presumably to his lair.


	7. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

**Chapter 7: Return**

The Source flamed into his lair, calling upon a great deal more power than what he would normally need due to his wounds. Selia was sitting on his throne, already waiting for him when he appeared. As he was made his way towards her, he grabbed his arm, and dropped to his knees. Worried, the Oracle rushed to his side. "My prince, are you ok?"

A grunt escaped the demons mouth, as he held the wound on his shoulder. "They were more powerful than I had thought." He laughed, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Well, they are the Charmed Ones." Selia whispered as the Source passed out on the cold, hard floor.

Piper paced back and forth in the manor's family room. She was angry, not to mention worried. Angry that the Source got away, and worried because he was able to bypass the vanquishing spell. "What are we going to do?" She sighed, taking a seat on the couch. "I mean how could one guy be a match for a whole line of witches?"

"Well, he sure was powerful." Paige stated, placing Wyatt back in his playpen.

Phoebe watched the little boy played with his toys, as a thought entered her mind. "Yes, but not the most powerful in the world."

Piper traced Phoebe's line of vision to her son. "What do you mean, Pheebs?"

"Just saying, perhaps we should focus on our family's future magic. Obviously our ancestors don't have enough power, maybe we need Wyatt's power." Intrigued, Leo asked what she had in mind. "Well, a simple spell should be able to bring his power to us. Then we'll use it to vanquish the Source."

Piper didn't look too enthusiastic. "I don't feel right using his power for ourselves."

"Well, it's not like we're funneling money from his college fund, Piper." Paige countered sarcastically. "And, plus, if we don't, we won't be there to raise him, or protect him." Paige finished, hoping she could sway her older sister.

"Piper, I know how you feel, but this Source is just too strong. We must use it, if we are to survive." Phoebe added.

Piper sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "I guess you're right. How long will it take to write the spell, Pheebs?"

"I'll start it now." The middle sister replied, grabbing some paper and a pen.

Deep in the Underworld, the Oracle Selia caressed the head of the demon that was sleeping in her lap. Once he passed out, she moved to his side and made sure he was all right. Looking down at his features made her smile. She hated how he pranced around in his demon form, when his human form was tall, dark, and handsome. A sigh escaped her lips, as she realized she put all her faith in him. If she were caught now, she would surely die.

An hour later found the three sisters ready to say the spell; they just hoped it would work. They didn't know if they'd be able to stand up to the Source if he would attack anytime soon. With a nod to each other, the sisters began chanting.

"**When powers of the charmed ones fail, summon the energy of he who hails, be he young or be he old, bring the son into the fold."**

A wind began to pick up around the house; a chilling noise accompanied the wind, as well. Walls began to shake, and windows began to shatter. With a final flash of light, a golden haired man stood in front of the girls. He was tall, well built, and had long, wavy golden brown hair.

"Well, this is unexpected." The young man said with a large grin.

"Ah, who are you?" Paige said with an air of wariness around her.

The stranger laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, Aunt Paige, I'm not going to hurt you."

Piper gave a start. "Aunt Paige? Wyatt?" She asked, a glimmer of recognition entering her eyes.

The man gave a bow in response, an exact replica of the Source's actions just hours ago. "Of course, mom, who else would it be?"

Piper ran to her son and gave him a hug. Phoebe, and Paige soon followed suit. Leo stood in the background waiting for his son to finish greeting the girls. When he looked up, Leo took a few steps forward. Wyatt met him half way, and shook his hand. After the handshake, they gave each other a hug, and then got down to business. "So, you're Wyatt from the future?" Phoebe asked, smiling brightly.

"Well," Wyatt began, deciding how to best answer the question. "I am that Wyatt." He said pointing to the baby in Piper's arms.

"What does that mean?" A confused Paige asked. If he's that Wyatt, then that meant he was future Wyatt, right?

"I am from his future." He replied, trying to ease his aunt's confusion. "As long as nothing changes his perception, then yes I am Wyatt from the future. But I could be from a different future then what you're leading to right now."

Piper stared at her son, not knowing what to say or do. "So, we meant to summon your power, but we called for you instead?"

Wyatt grinned, laughing at his mother's nervousness. "Yeah, and now I suppose you want my help?"

"Well there is this pesky Source after us." Phoebe laughed, rubbing her head sheepishly. It was, after all, her plan and spell that brought Wyatt here.

A frown came to Wyatt's features suddenly, as if what Phoebe said was in some way wrong. "So you want me to vanquish him, then?" At the girl's nods he continued. "I'm sorry, but I wont…It's not my place to. I will protect you, though, of course. But tell me, what happened last time you fought him?" He asked, trying to get some answers.

"We used the ancestor vanquishing spell, and it didn't work. He was far too powerful." Piper answered, wondering why Wyatt denied helping them. _What did he mean by 'it's not my place',_ she asked herself.

Wyatt nodded at his mother, muttering in thought. "That's what I thought. Are you sure it was his power that protected him from your spell and not something else?" He inquired, cocking an eyebrow as he smirked knowingly. He knew exactly who the Source was, but he couldn't just come out and give them all the answers. If he would do everything for them now, then they wouldn't learn it on their own.

"What else could it be?" Leo asked, confusion written on his face.

"It's not my place to say, but I know someone who deserves to be here." Wyatt said, standing up from his seat. Closing his eyes, he lifted his hands up and began to concentrate. What he was doing it for, the sisters didn't know, but they could tell he was scanning or searching for something. "Ahh, there he is." He whispered a few minutes later.

With a wave of his hand, an outline of a man began to form off to the side in a swirl of wind, akin to a tornado. As the spell started to take effect, the man's features got more and more clear. Phoebe's stomach began to churn as his image was forming. She knew exactly who it was the moment he began to appear. She could feel his presence somehow, as if their bond was still there. "What is he doing here?" Phoebe screamed pointing a deadly finger at the new guy.

The man turned around, and everyone saw whom it was. "What? How did I get here?" A very confused Cole Turner said, scanning the room.

"Piper, blow him up." Phoebe yelled, jumping up from her chair.

Just as Piper was about to do it, Wyatt stood up and used his telekinesis to stop his mother. "No one will be blowing up anyone today."

Phoebe looked aghast at her nephew. "You're defending him?" She snarled, losing herself to her anger and confusion. Why? Why would he do this to her? Why would he bring back the one person that she hated more than anyone in this world?

Cole entered the conversation, still as confused as he was before. "Can some one tell me how I got here in the first place?"

Wyatt smiled at the ex-demon, pointing to himself proudly. "I summoned you here. Raised you from the dead, too." He added, laughing quietly as he remembered something a friend from the future had told him just moments before his mother summoned him to the past.

Cole scowled at the male witch. "Send me back now!" He ordered, not knowing or caring whom he was talking to. He could see a resemblance to Leo in the man, but thought nothing of it.

"No, you don't want to go back to that Hell. You don't want to spend the rest of eternity alone." Wyatt responded, exchanging his smile for a frown.

"It's better than spending any more time on this hell on earth, Phoebe's so graciously made for me." Cole spat, turning his back on the group.

Phoebe sneered, angry fire dancing in her eyes. "What are you talking about, Cole? You did everything yourself. Now, Wyatt, return him to the pit he came from."

Cole turned back around, rage and anger written on his face, as he shouted, "I did everything myself? I'm sorry to tell you, but you ruined my life. And it appears that you want to ruin my after life, as well."

"I ruined your life?" Phoebe laughed, somehow finding this exchange funny. She never thought she would talk to him again, nor did she know what she would had said if she did; although, in her opinion, she knew it would go something like this. "You were never stupid while you were alive Cole, why did you pick up the trait while being dead?" Phoebe said with a smirk.

Cole scowled at his former lover, rolling his eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Phoebe sneered back. "Doesn't seem like you do either. Now go back to hell."

Cole just shook his head with a sad smile. He would go back where he was, but there was something he needed to say…something he needed to be made clear before he returned. "Phoebe, I was perfectly fine being a demon, until you came into my life. I gave up everything for you. Not that I'm complaining, because I did it of my own accord. But then, I lose my demon hood. I lose my only ability to protect you. A couple of weeks later, I take on the hollow to save and protect you, never knowing that I would become the Source. So, I fight it off, or at least try to. I fight off the mind control the Source's essence was trying to force upon me. Then, I find my only way to get it out of me. And what do you do? You vanquish my only hope, my only chance to be a mortal. A week later what do you do? Well, you vanquish me, of course."

Tears began to form in his eyes. It was hard going over your life, especially when it was pitiful like his was. "So I cling to life in the Demonic wasteland. I fight to try and get back to you. When I do, you crush me. You turned your back on me. Me, someone who you said you loved…who you said you would be with for the rest of your life. Yet you turn your back on me. Add that to the powers I had inside me, it's no wonder I went insane. Slowly, but surely I was losing my mind. I finally cracked. Paige knows it. I did everything to sustain my mind. Then I orchestrated a plan to be normal again. And you vanquish me there, as well. I can't win with you, Phoebe. Never could. I did everything to try and fight my inner demons. But, as it turns out, you weren't even worth the fight."

Turning to Wyatt, he spoke in a tone that clenched everyone's heart in the room; even Phoebe's. "Please, please, send me back to the Void. At least there I can spend my time alone, secluded, in peace."

Wyatt didn't answer; instead he looked pointedly at Phoebe. "I've always loved this man. This is your mess to handle, aunt Phoebe. I won't be sending him back anytime soon." Everyone watched as the young man walked out, his father in tow. After a few awkward moments, Phoebe asked Piper and Paige to leave. Obeying their sister's order, the two-woman left with a last look at Cole.

Phoebe looked at the man she once loved. She had never seen him so down trodden, so hurt. Consoling him was something she wasn't used to you. He was always the strong one. He was the one who consoled, never her. _'I guess that's why I never realized how much pain I put him through. How selfish I was when it came to us,' _She thought. "Cole." She began in a soft voice. "I don't..." she was stopped mid sentence.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." The ex-demon said looking out the window, as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

She shook her head, intent on saying what was on her mind. "I don't care if you want to hear it, but I will speak. Like I was saying, I don't know exactly what to say. I never realized what I put you through. I never realized that it was, in fact, me who ruined the relationship. I failed to see that you took the hollow in to save me. I failed to see that you tried to fight the Source as much as possible. I failed to see that it was in fact me who ripped away what shred of normalcy we had a chance at. I failed to see a lot of things, that's for sure. For that I am sorry. I cannot express how much pain you made me feel before. How much anger welled up inside of me when I saw your face after so long. In truth, what I told you at the beach I meant; I can never stop loving you, Cole. Even throughout the hell you put me through during your crazy stage, I still had a feeling of love, and regret when I saw you."

Tears were now flowing freely down her face. She…she had no idea what was coming over her or why she was saying what she was, but her heart whispered into her head, and she had no choice but to obey. "To know that you would rather spend eternity by yourself, in hell none the less, than be here on earth where I am is painful. It hurts, Cole, it does! For so long my heart has been blocked, but now…now it's bleeding. It's crying the tears it's been holding in all this time. It shows me how much we truly hurt each other. For hurting you, I'm sorry. From the deepest, darkest part of my heart, I am sorry." She cried, losing herself to the emotion Cole somehow forced out of her.

Cole continued to stare out of the window for a few moments. Turning around he faced his ex wife. "I'm sorry, as well." He said, trying to stop the salty tears that rushed down her rosy cheeks. "I should have fought harder. I shouldn't have let the powers take over me like they did. I guess we were always destined to be a tragedy."

Phoebe gave a slight smile. Even through out the pain, he still could make her smile. "Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean by that?" Cole asked, confused.

Phoebe walked over to where he was standing across the room. Like before, she had no idea what she was doing, but somehow knew it was the right thing. "Well, perhaps the third times the charm?" She gasped internally when she realized what she had just said. _Am I…am I drugged, or something_, she asked herself. Never in her right mind did she think this would be happening, but somehow it was.

Cole looked flabbergasted, as he stared down at the much shorter witch. "Are you serious? After all we've put each other through? Are you okay?"

"What you said before was like a smack in the face. It made me realize that we both made mistakes. We both were to blame. I always thought it was you whom was the one who ruined it. But, in fact, I made most of the mistakes. If we take small steps, it might work this time." She answered, trying to calm the butterflies in her own stomach. _Phoebe, what are you doing_, she screamed in her mind. Somehow, however, her hurt wouldn't allow her to stop.

A look of uncertainty came upon Cole's handsome features. "I don't know, Phoebe. I mean just before I wanted to go back to hell."

Phoebe touched his face, wiping away the remaining tears from his blue eyes. "And it was I whom wanted to send you there. But, but I've always loved you, Cole. I might not have been able to say it, or even think it, but in the back of my mind I knew I would never love anyone like I loved you. You were my heart, my soul. Seeing you gave me a flood of emotions. Love, hate, anger, desire, regret, sorrow, and every emotion you could think of. And after all the crazy plans you concocted to get me back, it surprises me that I don't hate you and nothing else. Hell, even you agree that we should hate each other, but yet…but yet that doesn't change the fact that my heart is aching seeing you like this. Seeing you so weak, and down is painful, Cole. I don't understand it myself, but this is the right thing to do."

Cole leaned into the touch, missing being close to her. "Phoebe, I don't know. I don't know if we should, or even if I want to."

"I've always wanted to see you one last time." She whispered, biting her lip. Finally, after having been talking to him for a good ten minutes, she remembered what was making her heart cry out to him. It was magic that was making her act this way, not only physical magic, but the magic of love, as well. "I had a vision a few weeks ago of our first date. You know, when we went dancing at the Spanish restaurant? When I told you the penguin story?" She grinned when she saw him nod, remembering it as well. "That brought a smile to my face, I haven't been that happy in a long time. It's because of you that I was happy. I know, this seems like it's moving fast, because well it is. But if we take small steps I really think it could work this time. You've grown as a person. You would have never placed blame on me before today, but you did. That means we're both more mature, perhaps ready for this."

Cole smiled, not realizing how they got here exactly, but glad they did. "I'm still a little hesitant, but…small steps then."

Phoebe and Cole reached in for a hug, when they were interrupted by a voice from the other side of the room. "Ah, how touching. I hope I'm not interrupting something." A cloaked figure mocked.


	8. Content

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

**Chapter 8: Content**

Cole pulled Phoebe behind him in a protective manner, not realizing she had a better shot of surviving than he did; or, rather, not really caring. "Who are you?" He asked, hoping to by sometime until the others got in here, specifically the one who brought him back to life.

From behind Cole, Phoebe yelled into the other room, "Piper, Paige, come out here now!"

The Source quickly threw a fireball at Phoebe, but an energy ball sent by Wyatt deflected it halfway there. The rest of the family soon followed the male witch into the room, where they saw the Source ready to attack. They surrounded the demon in a circle and prepared themselves for a fight they hoped would end with them winning. Looking around, the Source knew he was out matched, out manned, and out gunned. With a grunt, he flamed out.

"Is everyone ok?" Piper asked looking at Phoebe and Cole. She had originally thought it was Cole that Phoebe called out to vanquish, but was pleasantly surprised the Source was there, rather than it being her former brother-in-law.

"Who was that?" Cole inquired, not knowing what had transpired these last few days.

"Well, we were kind of hoping you could tell us." Paige replied from the side. While they were out of the room, Piper and herself had discussed the idea of Cole being able to identify the Source. Cole looked around the room, confused.

"He's the new Source." Leo explained. "We were wondering if you knew of any powerful demons whom could stand up to the Source vanquishing spell?"

Cole took a seat on the couch, losing himself in thought. He knew that spell well, since, after all, he was the one to create it; sure, Phoebe helped, but it was his mind that designed it. Plus, he, himself, was vanquished by it. "Well, what does he look like?" Looking around all he got was a shrug. "You don't know?"

Phoebe took the seat across form him. "No, we've never seen his face. Turns out not many people have. After all, he just got coronated a few days ago."

Cole pondered for a few seconds, before saying, "Hm, he's definitely a demon that's for sure. I doubt a Warlock would be able to take the throne. I don't know of any demons that could take on that spell and live to tell the tale. Although, I suppose he could be one of the ancients."

"One of the ancients?" Paige asked, never hearing the term before. Was that a race of evil beings like demons and warlocks, or something?

Cole nodded, frowning. "Yes, there are countless of ancient demons. There are some that are in slumber, waiting to be awakened. Some of whom are trapped, hoping to get released. And some of who are incarcerated, wishing they were dead. Their tombs are all over the Underworld. Many of them have never been found. Hell, it could even be a demon from the Source's dungeon."

Piper threw up her hands in frustration. "That's great, the demonologist doesn't even know who we're up against."

The man in question, looked at the person who gave him life again. He looked awfully a lot like Leo it was startling. "Excuse me, but you said you loved me before. Well, who are you?"

Wyatt laughed, running a hand through his hair. Piper had noticed that he did this chronically, a bad habit if you asked her. "I'm Wyatt, that little guy right there." He said pointing towards the young boy in Leo's arms.

Cole looked back and forth between the baby, and the adult. "Time travel?" He questioned, still having no idea on what was going on. Phoebe explained the situation to him. After Cole was completely briefed, he looked back up at Wyatt. "So I guess we are quite close in the future?" At Wyatt's nod he smiled. "I guess I would have to be around for us to be close. Well then, I guess small steps work."

While everyone else was confused, Phoebe smiled broadly. "Guess so."

After a good dinner, Cole and Phoebe went out for a walk. Hoping to catch up, and renew a love they once had. It would take time; they knew that, but they both were prepared for it. They would both give their heart and soul this time, since they both understood this would be the final chance to be with their one true loves. There would be no fourth chances, this was it…an eleventh hour miracle. "You know we're still going to have to talk about the past. Work everything out, right?" Phoebe said before entering the house.

Cole nodded, grimacing slightly. Truth be told, it would be hard going through all their history; it would take a lot out of him. "I know, I just can't go through it tonight. I'm emotionally drained."

Phoebe opened the door, giving him entrance. "I know, I didn't mean tonight. Just sometime, okay?"

"I understand." Cole said stifling a yawn. Having no need to sleep while being dead, Cole couldn't help but laugh at the memory of actually being tired. Since, after all, before he died the demon powers allowed him to stay awake forever.

Seeing he was tired, she asked, "Tired? Do you want me to make the couch for you?"

Cole shook his head. "I'm hoping someone could orb me back to my penthouse. While in the void, I went there a few times and saw it hasn't been touched since I left it. I'll stay there for the night. Small steps, remember?"

Phoebe nodded with a smile. "Small steps. Goodnight." She kissed Cole on the cheek, and walked upstairs.

Cole walked into the living room, and saw that Leo and Wyatt were the only ones still downstairs. The ex-demon coughed to get their attention. "Can one of you orb me to my penthouse, please?"

Wyatt nodded, and walked over. "I will. I'll be back in a little while, dad." Leo grinned and watched as they orbed out. The two arrived at a destroyed, dirty Penthouse. Wyatt laughed at the mess. "Well looks like we're going to have to clean this up, huh?"

Cole sighed. "Unfortunately."

Wyatt laughed again. "Here this might be easier. **Let the object of objection become but a dream. As I cause this scene to be unseen**"

Cole watched as the whole room became just like new. "Thank you." He said, honestly, liking this kid more and more.

"No problem. Shall I come by in the morning and pick you up?" Wyatt asked before orbing out.

"Yes, please." Cole said to the blue lights of Wyatt. Shaking his head, Cole went into the bedroom and prepared himself for bed. _What the heck just happened today? _He asked himself before drifting off into the dream world.

Phoebe was sitting down on her bed, brushing her long brown hair. A knock on her door forced the witch to stop. With an invitation, Piper and Paige entered her room. "Hi Pheebs, do you have a minute?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, what is it?" She knew this was going to come up sooner or later.

Piper and Paige shared a look. "Well it's just, we were wondering..." Piper started out.

"Why are you so willing to give Cole another chance? I mean the last we heard you hated him." Paige finished.

Phoebe's face took a solemn look, as she thought of an answer to their question. "I know it seems bizarre, but he was right about something; he did try to get the Source's powers out of him. He tried for me, and I just ripped his chance to be normal away. Then I vanquish him, a month later he returns and I turn my back on him. I realized I had no right to act the way I did. It's just a matter I was hurt and scared. I was ashamed that, in truth, I killed him; I took away his life. He wanted to be normal, to get the Source out of him, but I took that chance away from him. The least I could do is give him that second chance I should have when he first came back from the wasteland." Piper and Paige both tried to comfort their sister. In a way they understood what she was going through. To realize you betrayed your love must be a real killer. After a couple of heartfelt conversations, the two women left Phoebes room with the intention of giving Cole a chance.

The next morning, Wyatt and Phoebe both orbed together to pick up Cole. Since it was a Friday, Phoebe had to call work and tell them she would be in late so she could see Cole before. Arriving in the place Cole was vanquished stirred up bad memories for Phoebe. The witch walked around, inspecting the place she once called home. "Cole, how is it that this place is still empty?"

Cole poked his head out of the bathroom, shaving cream covering his face. It was obvious he was shaving. "Oh, well I own it. And since no one reported me dead, I guess they thought I was still alive." Cole finished a few minutes later, and came out in his patented dress pants and dress shirt.

"Always the good dresser aren't you, Uncle?" Wyatt said while rolling his eyes.

Cole smiled. "Uncle you say?"

Phoebe just shook her head, and grabbed a hold of Wyatt's arm. They orbed out to the manor, where the rest of the family was already sitting down to breakfast. Wyatt grabbed a seat, and dug in. Cole, on the other hand, remained standing. When he had everyone's attention he started to speak. "Listen, I just want to say how sorry I am for what I put you all through. I know it's no excuse but the powers in me were driving me crazy. I needed a way out, and I used you to try and get it. For that I'm sorry. I know you probably won't forgive me, but with time I hope I can make it up to you."

Silence loomed for a few minutes, before Piper broke it. "Well, we're sorry, too. We shouldn't have treated you the way we did. We know you took on the Hollow to save us, if you hadn't then we'd be dead right now. We just hope you can forgive us with time, as well."

Cole gave a smile before sitting down next to Phoebe. When breakfast was finished, the ex-demon was the first one to get up and clear the dishes. The others watched as he clearly tried to get on their good side. They could see how much he wanted them to forgive him. When everything was cleaned up, the sisters left for work. Leo, Cole, and Wyatt all looked at each other. An awkward silence over took the house, as each guy looked at the other. "What the heck do we do now?" Wyatt asked with a laugh.

Selia watched as the Source paced around his lair. Anger flowed from him like a river: anger at his in-ability to kill the Charmed ones, and his inability to crush the good in the world. The tall demon stopped pacing, suddenly, and looked at the Oracle. His demeanor quickly changed to that of a lighter tone. Taking down his hood and changing into his human form, he smiled at the beautiful woman. Selia cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Why the sudden mood change?"

The demon shrugged. "There's no point in being angry. I am alive, and not vanquished. That means, although I didn't win, I didn't lose either."

"Well then, where shall we go today?" The Oracle said while holding her hand out towards him.


	9. Unveiling

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the new chapters will be better.

**Chapter 9: Unveiling**

The members of the Elder Council were seated around a circle table; ready for the meeting one of their own had called. One seat remained unoccupied, while the Elders clicked and clacked in idle chat with their neighbors. A few minutes passed before the meeting got started. "Leo," An Elder with his tan hood up began. "Do you, or the sisters, know anything about this new…Source?"

Leo glanced towards the chair that was open. "Shouldn't we wait for Gideon before we start?"

A female Elder to Leo's right answered in a soothing voice. "Gideon has decided to stay on the Earthly plane from now on. He will be staying at the school."

Leo nodded in understanding. "Well, we asked someone who's well informed in the Underworld, and he has no idea of who it could be."

"Is this person trustworthy, Leo?" Odin inquired, worrying if this fellow told them something to throw them off the truth.

"Yes, Odin. He has no reason to lie. He did mention something about the ancient ones, though." Leo replied, adding the last part as an after thought.

"You said he stood up to the spell that vanquished the former Source?" An Elder, Zola, asked from his seat across from Leo. His voice was neither condescending like Odin's, nor too sweet like Sandra's; it was right in the middle.

Leo shrugged, not really know the answer. "I don't know if it was his power, or the spell he was chanting, that withstood the power of three, but something saved him."

"Perhaps," A young voice began. "It would be best for you to stay with the sisters, Leo. After all, if they should perish, I don't know what force would be able to save the world."

"I agree with Kevin. You must protect the sisters at all costs, Leo." The female from before, Sandra, said.

"If that's what the Council wishes, Sandra." Leo approved, smiling internally. He would be able to stay with his family, rather than be forced to stay up in the heavens, a fact that made him extremely happy.

Silence loomed through the room for a few moments. "Odin," A voice said, breaking the silence. "Do you think they have released Zankou?"

The Elder who called the meeting into order quickly looked at his comrade, eyes wide with worry. "I hope not, Roland."

"Who is Zankou?" Kevin asked, showing his age for the first time all meeting. It was true; Kevin was young for an Elder; inexperienced, as well. He had just learned to master his powers when he was made an Elder not too long ago, almost a year ago, and was quite young, too.

"Zankou is a great demon. Incarcerated over four hundreds years ago by the Source, his power was so great that even the Source was afraid. His powers go beyond physical, however. He has the mental ability to be anywhere he chooses; like a spiritual presence that allows him to sense things no one else can." Zola stated wisely, showing his wisdom. He was, in Leo's opinion, the wisest and caring of them all.

"If the Council allows it, I will go ask my informant what he knows about Zankou." Leo announced standing up from his chair. With a nod from Zola, the former white lighter of the Charmed ones orbed out.

The Source flamed into the manor with out a sound. Following voices, he walked into the living room like a guest who was invited. He smirked from under his hood as the sisters came into view. "Well, look at this. Having a party without inviting me? How rude!" The demon said, conjuring a fireball in his right hand.

Piper, wheeling around quickly, flicked her hands towards the ball. Like she thought would happen, the ball exploded right in the demon's face. She flicked her hands towards the man, but it had no affect.

Throwing a fireball at the group, the Sourced grunted as Paige orbed it right back towards him. Flaming out, the demon flamed right back in a few steps to the right. Grabbing Piper with his telekinesis, he proceeded to strangle her, but was thrown out of concentration when Paige orbed a vase at his head, saving her sister. In retaliation, he used his telekinesis and threw the youngest sister into the wall. He fired a couple of beams from his eyes at the table Cole was hiding behind, just to give the mortal some freight. Preparing another fireball, it was knocked out of his hands when an energy ball hit his back.

Stumbling over, the Source looked back in anger at his attacker. The demon king threw a fireball at Wyatt, but it was easily deflected with a swish of his hand. Retaliating, Wyatt threw an energy ball that was med in midair by a beam of energy from the Source's eyes. "I see you are quite powerful. Well, you won't be alive for long." The demon sneered, begrudgingly giving Wyatt his dues.

Gathering energy into his hands, the Source summoned a purple ball of swirling flames. Cole and Phoebe watched the fight progress as they took care of the other two Charmed ones. "What is that?" Phoebe whispered to Cole.

Cole looked scared for a few seconds, but regained his wits. "It's a Thermal Ball. It's extremely powerful and rare. Not many people have that kind of power."

Wyatt smirked as he summoned a thermal ball, as well. Throwing them both at the same time, the thermal balls collided in midair, creating a shock wave that rattled the whole house. Wyatt and the Source, however, stood their ground. A low growl came from the Source as he realized what he was up against. Moving his arm up, the demon turned his palm so it was facing Wyatt. Releasing a blue stream of energy, the Source smirked as he watched it soar towards his enemy. Acting quickly, Wyatt released a beam of red, semi transparent energy. As the beams collided in midair, the pair put more energy into their respective attacks.

Leo orbed in behind the battle. Seeing his son in danger, he swiftly entered the fray by throwing lighting. The Source, spying the lightning headed towards him, raised his left hand and released some flames to stop it. The plan worked, but not in the long run. His energy began to drain at a rapid pace. The blue beam started to die, while the flames began to run dry. Giving one last push, the Source put all his energy into holding off not only the lightning, but the energy Wyatt was using. Piper, by this time, had awoken, and seeing not only her son, but also her husband in danger, the witch began to try and blow up the Source. It only took two attempts to force the demon up into the air, where he landed on the stairs with a thud.

Levitating to his feet knocked his hood down, and gave a clear view of his face. His skin was a royal blue color, while his face was laced with black demonic tattoos. Upon hearing a gasp coming from Cole, the demon tilted his head towards the man. "Belthazor…" A shocked Cole stuttered out.

The others looked at the Source curiously, different thoughts ran in each of their minds. Paige, and Piper scampered over to where Phoebe was, while Leo and Wyatt stood next to each other. The Source gave one last look at the group before he flamed out. "Cole, who was that?" Phoebe asked for the group.


	10. Progeny

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

**Chapter 10: Progeny**

"I don't know, but…" Cole muttered, clearly in shock of what just happened. A thousand thoughts ran through the ex-demon's mind—none of them making any sense.

"But what?" Piper asked in wariness. That demon sure did look like Belthazor that was for sure. Was Belthazor back and wearing a different color of face paint?

Cole shook his head, trying to get the cobwebs out. "But, he had the markings of my mother. Our colors might be different, but those markings where the same as Belthazor's."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe whispered, inching closer to Cole. She herself had to admit that the Source looked strangely like Belthazor did.

Cole sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't actually know."

The Source flamed into his lair. That human had called him Belthazor. Was that his real name? After all, it's not like he remembered who he was, or what his name was. He needed to get to the bottom of this. "Vassago." He called out. Vassago shimmered in right next to the throne. Looking up, he noticed the agitation that was on the Source's face. "Who is Belthazor?" The Source barked, wanting an answer right away.

Vassago gave the Source a curious glance. "Belthazor, my lord?" At his nod he continued. "He was a powerful demon who was a traitor to all of our kind. He destroyed the previous Triad because he fell in love with a witch. He was vanquished two or three years ago."

"Why would someone mistaken me for this Belthazor, then?" The Source sneered, anger coming off him in waves. He had to get to the bottom of this, no matter the cost.

Vassago gulped in fear, not liking the fact that he didn't know the answer. "I don't, I don't know, my lord." A fireball appeared in the Source's hand. "Please, my lord, I really don't know." Vassago begged, fearing for his life.

"But I do." Xaphan said appearing out of thin air in a shimmer.

The Source extinguished the ball of flames that was in his hand, and turned towards the demon. "Explain."

"He is your father." Xaphan said nonchalantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The Source reared back in shock, not expecting that answer. "My…my father?" He stuttered, trying to come to grips with what Xaphan just said.

Xaphan nodded, walking over to the throne. "Yes, your father. And he was not vanquished as Vassago said, but his powers were stripped, that is all. He was forced to live in his human appearance because he hadn't the magic to transform to his natural state anymore. But now I suppose he is dead."

"Why did Belthazor—my father, I mean—why did he betray the Triad?" The Source inquired, not knowing if he should hate his father or not. On one hand, he was infamous for killing the Triad, something thought not possible. On the other, however, he betrayed evil, pushing them back generations.

"Because the Triad forced him to kill the witch he fell for." Xaphan sneered. "How a demon could succumb to such human emotions I don't know."

The Source gave a start, cocking an eyebrow. "He killed them for love? That was why he was branded a traitor?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes, my lord." Xaphan replied, bowing his head slightly. The Source flamed out, leaving the two demons alone; who, in response to what just happened, looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. "We have a problem, Vassago." Xaphan said, as Vassago agreed. "Get Melchom here right away!" An agitated Xaphan barked.

"Cole, are you sure you didn't recognize him?" Piper asked for the millionth time. She had been investigating the issue for at least a half an hour, and frankly, it was getting on Cole's nerves.

"No," Cole replied, rolling his eyes. "My mother never had any children other then me. I have no idea who that was."

Leo pondered on what Cole said, thinking up a solution. "Could it be one of your ancestors, perhaps?"

Cole shook his head in the negative. "No, my mother's demon line was formed not more than five hundred years ago. The founder of my family was a human who lost his soul and became a demon. From what I know, my mother's line died out when Belthazor was vanquished."

"Are you sure he had Belthazor's markings? I mean couldn't someone just look like they have those markings?" Phoebe prodded gently, unlike Piper who just nagged and nagged.

"No, he had my markings alright. He also had the colors of my mother's father…the demon that was my maternal grandfather that is." Cole answered, trying to figure it out as well.

The Source flamed in behind the group, intent on finding out his answers any way possible. This time his hood was down, clearly showing his demonic features. In an instant the girls were prepared to attack, but paused when the demon held up his hands in defense. "Well, speak of the devil." Phoebe said, laughing nervously. "I mean that literally, of course." She added as an after thought.

"Please, I come in peace. I'm not here to start a fight with you. I need information." The Source said, almost pleadingly.

Piper sneered, but knowing this would be a good opportunity to find out who he was. "Information from who?"

The Source pointed at Cole. "You. Perhaps we could go into another room alone?"

Wyatt moved behind Cole, as if to protect him, but he knew the Source wouldn't attack; he was too honorable to. "I go with you. Is this agreeable?"

Phoebe also spoke up, moving to Cole's side. "I do, too."

"If you must." The Source nodded, not even fazed by the request. In fact, to be honest, he would have been worried about the family if they didn't give that request.

The group of four walked into the living room. Cole, and Phoebe sat down on the couch; the Source opted to stand behind the chairs, while Wyatt leaned nonchalantly against the wall. "So what do you need to know?" Cole began the conversation.

The Source stared down at the ex-demon, studying his features. "How do you know the name Belthazor?" He questioned, hoping to find his answers from the one who started it all.

Cole sighed, he thought the Source had heard him, but he didn't know for sure. "I know the name Belthazor because, well, I guess you could say we used to be close." Cole said with a laugh.

"What do you mean, human?" The Source growled out aggressively. He had no time to play games with this human.

Cole began to laugh even harder. "I am a human now, yes that is correct, haven't always been, though. I was once the demon whom you're asking about. I know the name Belthazor, because I am Belthazor."

A startled look came on the Source's face. He looked back and forth between Cole and Phoebe. "You're Belthazor? And you're his witch lover?" At the couples nod he began to back away out of fear, and confusion. "No, no impossible. That means you're…you're my parents." He quickly turned and flamed out of the manor, leaving two very confused people, and one man smiling at their confusion.


	11. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the new chapters will be better.

**Chapter 11: Confessions**

Cole and Phoebe looked at each other in shock. "Did…did he just say we're his parents?" Phoebe got out, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not possible. He's either lying, or confused." Cole said trying to get a grip on what just happened. Even though he didn't think it was true, for some reason he had a nagging feeling in his gut. It was as if his soul knew the truth, but not his mind.

"No, he isn't." A male voice from the side stated, as Wyatt made his presence known. He had taken a back row seat for a bit to let them get over their initial shock, but he had to tell them the truth.

Looking up, Cole met the serious eyes of Wyatt. "What do you mean?" He asked, hoping he misheard the man.

"He truly is your son, that's what I mean. Just think about it. Put all the pieces together." Wyatt told them, hoping to guide them to the proper conclusion.

"The flame throwing, and that blue beam thing, are the powers the Source's child had. But he can't be him." Phoebe pondered out loud.

"And why can't he be?" Wyatt rebuked, cocking an eyebrow as he stared his aunt down.

Phoebe's demeanor turned aggressive. "I think I would know if I gave birth, Wyatt." She spat, feeling the pain of losing her baby rise up within herself. She still grieved for the lose of that child, the pain of not knowing him or her, and not seeing what they would become. This talk, this absurdity, was making her remember that turmoil and then some.

"Unless some magical being decided to take him out of your womb, steal his power, then lock him inside a caged tomb." Wyatt stated knowingly.

Phoebe's head jolted to where Wyatt was standing. His eyes had truth in them, but yet she still didn't believe him; she couldn't believe him. What he was saying was absolutely preposterous. But why would her nephew lie to her about something as serious as this? "Wyatt…what you're saying, it's just not possible." Phoebe whispered.

Wyatt shook his head, frowning at his aunt. "Aunt Phoebe, I'm telling you; it's not only possible, but it's the truth."

Cole finally spoke up, after taking a few minutes to wrap his mind around the situation. "Wyatt, that demon, the Source, is my son? The son Phoebe and I never had?"

Wyatt smiled grimly. "Yes, he is."

Cole got up from the couch and began to pace. When he finally came to grips, he asked the one question that was on his mind. "How?" After all, last he had heard that baby died when the Seer stole him from Phoebe.

"Well, I don't know all there is, but when the Seer stole him from you, Phoebe, he was ready to be born. She hadn't expected that. She had planned on solidifying her spot as the Source while he was in her womb, then she'd pretend to give birth and kill him. She acted fast, stole his powers, and placed him in a tomb to await his death. Of course, his power was too much for her body to take, and it destroyed her, as well as the Council. The powers, looking for a place to go, sought him out. His powers are what kept him alive all this time."

Phoebe was still skeptical, but a glimmer of hope rose up in her belly. "Are you sure, Wyatt?"

"Yes, I am. He is my best friend after all." Seeing Phoebe's face Wyatt decided to try and ease her pain. "Aunt Phoebe, the Seer lied to you. She told you that he was, in fact, not your son. It is not your fault. You didn't know of his existence."

This seemed to make it worse as Phoebe broke out in tears. Hearing her sister cry, Piper rushed into the room ready to console her for whatever it should be. Sitting down next to her, she began to rub the witches back, waiting for whatever information Phoebe could give. Noticing the look on Cole's face, she realized that something dramatic must have gone down. "What is it, sweetie?" Piper consoled.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, a red-eyed Phoebe stared her sister straight in the eyes. "He's my son, Piper."

Confusion met Phoebe's statement. "Who is?"

"The Source!" Phoebe yelled, releasing another set of tears.

"The Source is your son?" She questioned, to which Phoebe only nodded in response. "Impossible Phoebe, don't be ridiculous." Piper said, trying to laugh it off.

Wyatt stepped in at this point, knowing his mother's constant denial would only make Phoebe angry and sad. "No, mom. It's not ridiculous, nor impossible."

Piper looked at her son in pure confusion. "What are you talking about?" She had no idea what they were on about.

"The Source," Cole began still staring at the floor. "Is mine and Phoebe's son. The son we were supposed to have all the while ago."

By this time, both Paige and Leo had entered the room, each listening intensely with both ears to the on-going conversation. Upon Cole making this proclamation, both released a gasp of shock. Their minds tried to comprehend what Cole was saying, but all they could come up with is that it was one big joke. "But that's not possible. Your son was never born." Paige condescended.

"Well apparently he was, Paige." Phoebe hissed. Just as Wyatt predicated, Phoebe started to become angry at their constant denial.

"I know this is all hard to take in, but it's the truth. Forces were at work that prevented you from knowing him…prevented you from letting you give birth to him. But that doesn't mean all is lost." Wyatt stated, hoping to end the questioning circle that was forming.

Xaphan waited impatiently as Vassago collected Melchom. His whole plan was turned upside down when the Source confronted him about his ancestry. If he knew he was attacking his parents, his soul wouldn't let him do what he was destined to. His disgusting human soul wouldn't allow him to defeat good, and rule the world. Two shimmers of demons threw the wise demon from his thoughts. "What took you so long, Vassago?" Xaphan scolded.

Vassago snarled at the other demon, not allowing an equal talk down to him. "Don't worry about me, Xaphan, perhaps we could discuss our problem?"

Xaphan scowled at Vassago but chose to move on. "Yes, our problem."

"What is the big deal? The Source is evil through and through. He hasn't shown any caring for others. Why would he start now?" Melchom asked the other two, not seeing the big deal. In his opinion, which was rarely ever taken account of, they were way too worried about a little problem such as this. _Drama queens_, he thought with a smirk.

"Oh, but he has my friend. He has been spending quite some time with Selia, the Oracle. I feel great feelings coming from him when he's with her." Xaphan told.

"Maybe it would be wise for us to wait and watch what transpires. If we should act now, and he finds out about it, he'll likely vanquish us. But if we wait till he makes his move then we ourselves will make our move." Vassago said wisely.

Melchom concurred, knowing that this would all blow over. "That would be the smartest plan."

"Yes, I agree as well. We should get back before we are caught." Xaphan muttered before shimmering out. With a nod to each other, the other two demons shimmered out, as well.

Cole followed Leo into the kitchen without the Elder noticing. Just as Leo was about to open up the refrigerator, the ex-demon grabbed his shoulder. The elder turned around with a start, ready to attack any demon that was a threat. "Cole, wow, don't scare me like that." Leo said while putting his hand over his heart. Even if he was dead and couldn't actually die of a heart attack, he still felt the pain of it.

"Sorry Leo, but I need a favor." Cole murmured almost inaudible. Curious Leo asked about it. "I need you to orb me down to the Underworld. I want to see my son."

Leo looked at Cole with a sense of indecision. "I don't know, Cole. I mean he is the Source of All Evil. I know he's your son, but he might kill us on the spot."

Cole shook his head. "I know that Leo, but it's the chance I'm willing to take. I came to you as a father. I think you understand. You, yourself, would ask the same thing if you were in my position, would you not?"

Leo, in truth, completely understood. If Wyatt were ever in the position Cole's son was in, he would do anything to save him. "Any sign of danger we orb back up, ok?"

Cole smiled, grabbed onto Leo's arm, and with a swirl of blue lights they went down to the home of the demons. They arrived in an alcove that was lit with torches. The light from the flames danced around, creating shadows on the wall. "I brought us to where the last Source was holding Piper. Do you think we're close?" Leo asked the ex-leader of the demons.

Looking around, Cole nodded. "I would assume so. This is the Source's lair. Any, and all Sources resided around this area. The land is forbidden to any who aren't invited, I never used it though."

Walking with their backs against the wall, Cole peaked out into the hallway into another room. With a nod to Leo, the ex-demon scurried into the throne room. Seeing a shadow of a form sitting on the throne, they expected to see the Source. Instead they found a very beautiful woman, whom was scantly dressed in gold silk. "Well, hello there gentlemen." The woman said with a warm smile.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, knowing she was an Oracle.

"I am Selia, your son's Oracle. As well as his friend." She added the last part with a slight frown.

Cole brushed her answer off, not really caring about what she had to say. "Where is he?" He questioned, desperately.

Selia conjured her crystal ball. It's gray smoke swirled until it turned into a red color. A few moments passed before the smoke turned back to gray. "Give him space, Cole. He'll come to you. I have seen it. But for where he is, he is in a time loop. Watching as time replays over and over."

"Time Loops?" Leo asked from the side, wondering what time loops had to do with anything.

The Oracle nodded. "Yes, oh wise one. The Source loves time loops. He goes into them, and tries to end it. I would say, other than the master of time, Tempus, he knows more about Time Loops than any other. He's researched hundreds of them. In fact, just the other day he took me to a Time Loop where the moon was at it's biggest in the sky. It was quite the romantic trip. " She finished with a blush.

"When will he come to me?" Cole asked, his tone getting more desperate with every breath.

Selia gave him a small smile. "Soon, do not worry. I have seen it myself, but you must leave now. The Triad is on their way here. The Elder won't be able to protect us both."

"Thank you." Cole said to the Oracle. Selia simply smiled in response, and watched as Leo orbed them both back up to Earth.


	12. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

**Chapter 12: Arrival**

Xaphan paced threateningly around the throne in which Selia sat in. The Oracle could almost feel his anger as it poured out from the demon in waves. As she stared into the glass sphere, her crystal ball swirled with a royal blue smoke. "Tell me Oracle. What do you see in the future?" Xaphan snarled.

"I see." Selia began, hoping to buy sometime. "I see evils domination over good. I see good's defeat at our hands."

Vassago conjured a fireball in his hand; a scare tactic the Source had been nice enough to teach him. "The smoke is blue Oracle." He scoffed, moving his arm back, as if he were about to throw the ball. "Only red smoke shows the future, blue smoke shows the past, gray smoke shows the present. You lie, Oracle."

Selia, although nervous on the inside, didn't let it show. In truth, she never had a vision about what was happening right now. For the first time in her life, she felt like her name implied: blind. "I swear, my lord, I am different." She begged. "Why do you think my visions are more precise, and powerful than any other?"

"What is going on here?" The Source yelled in an angry tone, making Vassago nervously drop the fireball that was in his hand.

Xaphan swung around, eyes wide with fear. "My lord, we were just discussing the loyalty this Oracle has to the Underworld."

The Source walked around the Triad, taking a spot in front of Selia. "Selia's loyalty should go unquestioned. Was she not the one who found the book for us? Did she not locate the greatest power evil has ever known?"

Melchom bowed, hoping for forgiveness. He knew this was going over board, but would the other two listen to him? Definitely not! "Of course it was, my lord. Our mistake."

The Source looked down in disgust. "Leave us." The Triad, in response, bowed and shimmered out. Taking down his hood to show his blue features, the Source smiled at Selia. "What was that really about?"

The Oracle got up from his throne and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "They plan on turning against you. They must have sensed a…change in you." She replied happily.

"A change?" The Source said, cocking an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Yes, your soul has re awakened." Selia smirked. "You wish to go to your parents."

Gulping, the Source responded. "I know." He sighed, sadness lacing his features. "I wish to see what my childhood would have been like."

"Then why don't you?" Selia said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. To an outsider, the Source of All Evil showing his soft side might be strange, but Selia knew the true man underneath the hood. She knew him better than anyone else in this world.

"I am the Source of All Evil, I doubt they would want to see me." The Source shook his head, as he paced around the throne room. "It's too late for my human side to know the joys of life."

Selia's heart broke at the tone of his voice. "You know, my lord, your adulthood that you have now is the cause of a spell. Your infancy could be restored back with a spell."

"What do you mean?" The Source replied, turning his attention to the beautiful woman.

"I mean go to them. Have them create a spell to bring you back to the age you right fully are. Have your parents raise you. Be happy, and live." Selia whispered, looking down at the cold floor.

Shock laced the Source's face, as he responded to what she said. "But…but what about you?"

"I know this is a cliché but, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." She replied with tearful eyes. She had seen this in her vision, but she never imagined what she had to do would be this hard.

"I don't know, Selia." The Source muttered, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Selia reached out and ran her hand down his face. Lifting up his chin she looked him directly in the eyes. "Go to them." She ordered. The Oracle gave a small smile when the demon teleported out of the throne room in a flash of flames.

"Tell me Seer, where is it?" Melchom barked, looking over the shoulder of the brown haired demon. Immediately after being told to leave by the Source, the three had shimmered out to the new Seer's lair. His disrespect would cost the Source his own life, and the life of Selia, as well. The only problem was they lacked the power to vanquish him, that's why they needed the Seer to show them how they could.

The woman stood above a pool of silvery liquid, her hand swished above it, as she spoke in a hushed voice. "The Valley of Gehenna. But there is another whom you would be interested in. With out him, you all shall fail." The Seer said in a monotonous voice. She didn't really care about what they wanted, she just wanted to get paid and get them out of there.

Xaphan approached the fortuneteller. "Who is it you speak of?" He asked, running a hand over his chin.

The Seer looked up at the demon, hoping to answer his question. "His name is Bacarra, he is the most powerful warlock in existence. His power equals all of your's combined."

Vassago snarled in disbelief. "No warlock is that powerful." He said, showing his belief of demons being racially better than warlocks.

Smirking, the Seer replied. "Maybe not before, but you will need Bacarra's power."

Xaphan sighed, not liking the idea of having to form a partnership with another warlock. One, in his opinion, was good enough. "Where can we find him?"

Looking down in the pool, the Seer needed only one word to answer. "Sheol."

Phoebe watched as her lover paced nervously around the living room. He had been like this for days now, ever since Leo had taken him down into the Underworld to find their child. Oh how she cried herself to sleep at night when the thought of her son popped into her mind. The thought of her son—their son—prancing around the Underworld as the Source of All Evil revolted her to no end; the only thing that kept her alive from the heartbreak was the hope of him converting back to good, like Wyatt had told her he could. "Cole, she said he would come." Phoebe whispered, trying to calm the man down.

Cole looked down at the witch, sighing. "Yes, but that was three days ago. Perhaps something happened to him?"

Phoebe smiled at the man. The care he showed for his son without even meeting him was really touching. "Cole, you saw how powerful he was. It took Wyatt, and Leo just to fend him off. Albeit, Wyatt wasn't trying to vanquish him."

"I know he can take care of himself, but still." Cole shrugged, dropping down into his seat.

"But what?" The witch questioned.

Cole turned his head, looking at Phoebe. "I should have been there for him." He scowled, berating himself for leaving his son. "He shouldn't be the Source. I should have fought for him, like my father fought for me. He should be good. Good like you; good like my father."

Phoebe reached over and patted his knee, hoping to comfort him. "Cole, you saw his face when we found out we were his parents. If he wanted to, he could have killed us. But he didn't; that in and of itself obviously means there's good in him. We'll fight for his humanity to come out. We'll fight to have him to live a good life. I'll fight just like I should have fought for you."

Cole shook his head as he thought about the worst. "But what happens if there is no good in him? If being the Source has…corrupted him?"

Phoebe bit her lip, her stomach churning at the thought. "There is, Cole. You were a demon for a hundred years before you met me. Was there not good in you? Even when you were possessed by the Source, you — he — never once hurt me. No matter what, that goodness always stayed with you. Our mutual goodness is somewhere within his heart."

The conversation was interrupted as the doorbell gave a ring, which was followed by Wyatt calling out that he would get it. Cole and Phoebe heard a few muffled voices, and then footsteps. A few seconds later Wyatt emerged from around the corner followed by a man no one had ever seen before. The face on the other hand was unmistakable; tall, elegant features, with dark hair, and crystalline blue eyes were how people would describe him. He wore a nice pair of black slacks with a red dress shirt. His clothes, his looks, as well as his mannerisms, screamed out his father. There was no mistaken it; this was the son of Cole and Phoebe. The Source gave a shy wave. "Hello."


	13. Christening

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

**Chapter 13: Christening**

Phoebe and Cole both jumped up at the sight of their child; the boy they thought was long since dead. Cole was smiling while Phoebe looked slightly nervous as she bit her lip. This was her son, her precious baby. She watched with baited breath as Cole went over to shake the tall mans hand. "Hi, I'm Cole. Cole Turner. I guess your father." Cole laughed nervously.

The Source smiled; his smile reminded Phoebe of Cole so much. She studied his face, noticing how he looked exactly like Cole, except he had a smaller nose that was not unlike her own. His eyes were the same blue color, and his hair, although much longer, going down to his shoulders, was the same ebony color of Cole's. His build was the same, though he was a little taller than Cole. All in all, he was his father's son through and through. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Cole's voice. "Phoebe, are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes of course. I'm sorry but you look exactly like your father. It's uncanny." The witch said looking at her son.

The Source grinned and nodded, noticing the resemblance as well. "Yes, but I have your nose." He replied, allowing his parents their first glimpse at his intelligence and astuteness. Taking his hands from behind his back, he handed his mother a bouquet of roses. "These are for you."

Phoebes face lit up. _There's good in him after all, _she thought with excitement. "Thank you." She said while smelling the scent.

Cole patted him on the back. "Come. Come sit down." He gestured to the couches.

The parents sat down on the love seat, while the son took a spot on one of the chairs. A peaceful silence loomed while the three looked at each other. The Source studied his parents, while the parents looked upon their son's face for the first time. "So," Phoebe broke the silence. "Do you have a name?"

The Source smiled, knowing this was going to be the first question. "The Source." He replied with a laugh.

Cole smiled, while Phoebe frowned in sadness. The thought of her own son not having a name repulsed her. "You don't have a name?" She asked, hoping he was joking.

A nod came from the Source. "No, my parents haven't named me yet." He replied, flashing them a grin that seemed out considering he was the Source of All Evil.

"Well, what would you like?" Cole inquired interestedly.

"Hm," The Source thought out loud, remembering what he had read in the history books. "Well, I would like to continue the tradition of the Halliwell witches." He replied, looking Phoebe straight in the eyes.

Phoebe chirped at this, loving the fact that he knew enough about the family to know about their traditions. "So you want a name beginning with P?"

"As well as my last name to be Halliwell. If it's ok with you, that is?" The Source nodded, staring at Cole.

Cole shrugged. "Why not? I'm technically dead anyway." He laughed. "Plus good respects it, demons fear it."

A smile lit up Phoebe's delicate features, as her brain moved a mile a minute thinking up a good name. Taking a page out of Piper's book, she came up with a perfect name in her opinion. "How about Payton Turner Halliwell? This way it incorporates everything; a P name to go with our heritage, Turner in honor of your father, and Halliwell just as you wanted. What do you say?"

Cole smiled at his only son. "That name suits you."

The Source smiled as well. "Payton Turner Halliwell. Yeah, I could live with that." But his good mood took a drastic turn as memories of his attack popped into his mind. He attacked his mother and father…his family. That was something that didn't go away easily. But he would work to regain their trust, even if it were the last thing he did.

"What's wrong, Payton?" Phoebe asked using his new name. She was still giddy at the thought of her son being alive. Sure, back when she was pregnant she wasn't too thrilled with the thought, but now…now she couldn't help but want her child.

"It's just that," Payton began, wondering how to approach the matter. "I tried to kill you, my own parents. And here you are, graciously accepting me, I'm ashamed." The demon frowned, sadness overcoming his features.

Phoebe moved over to her son, and wrapped her arms around him, placing him in a hug. "It's not your fault. You didn't know it was us, after all. You were used as weapon; no one taught you anything. If it's any ones fault, it's ours. We should have known about you." She cooed, rocking back and forth.

For the first time in his life, tears came down Payton's face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have known." He muttered as he embraced his mother.

Cole spoke in a soothing voice, seeing how much pain his son was in. "Don't worry about it, son. No one was hurt. No harm, no foul."

Payton nodded, looked up to his mother and whispered, "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Cole and Phoebe both inquired at the same time, both hoping to make a good impression on their only son. Whatever the favor was they would do it. They'd do it for him and the time the family missed due to the machinations of a demoness.

Payton looked from his mother to his father. "I want to be a kid again. I want to have the childhood that was stolen from me. I want you to raise me. But for that to happen, I need you to reverse the spell that's on me."

Phoebe was shocked; thrilled and excited as well, but shocked none-the-less. She had not expected him to want that. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, it is." Was his simple response.

"Well," Phoebe said smiling at Cole; who, in turn, nodded with a smile. "I'll get working on the spell right away."

Payton put his hand up, not wanting his parents to go out of their way. "Take your time. I have some things I need to take care of before we do anything. I have someone I must protect."

Cole smirked at his son, a knowing look entering his eye. "The Oracle?"

Payton smiled with a blush at the thought of Selia. Who, in his opinion, was the most beautiful, talented, and amazing Oracle ever. "Selia. Yes, she is the love of my life. If anything were to happen to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

A comfortable silence over took the room as the occupants lost themselves in their own thoughts. Cole broke the silence with a question. "How is it that you have the markings of Belthazor if Belthazor was dead when you were conceived?"

"I'm surprised. I had heard that Belthazor's greatness was due to him being so smart, I would have thought you knew that answer yourself." Payton teased. "To answer your question; when Belthazor was 'vanquished' were you still alive after?" At Cole's nod he continued. "So tell me how could a person who's being is entwined with a demon who was vanquished still be alive? The answer is he can't. Belthazor was not vanquished but was alive and well. You simply didn't have the magic to turn back into the demon. Even though you didn't have the magic, his DNA, his essence, was still within you. I trust the potion was of the power stripping variety?"

Cole was amazed at the brilliance of his son. He, at his peak, was never as clever or knowledgeable as his son was. "How did you become so smart?"

"Well, when I was in the time loops, I was researching both of you. That's how I knew about the P names. I hope you don't mind?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in questioning.

Phoebe let out a laugh. "Why would we mind you trying to find out information about your family?" Payton shrugged, which earned another laugh from Phoebe. "Would you like to stay for dinner? All the family's going to be here." Phoebe asked her son.

Payton frowned. "Are you sure it's wise? I mean… I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude? This is your home, you're never intruding." Phoebe comforted, knowing that he was still conscientious about his time as the Source. Phoebe, however, meant everything she had said; she doesn't blame him at all. In fact, deep within, she blamed herself tremendously. If she had just fought harder, longer, then maybe, just maybe, Payton would have been born the normal way, rather than being ripped from her womb and left to die. Making the promise to herself that she would make it up to him, Phoebe turned her attention back to her son.

Payton grinned. "Well then, I got to go get a few items. Would you like to come, dad?"

Cole nodded and stood up, walking towards the door as Payton followed closely behind. "Where are we going?" He asked, as the door closed and their images went off into the distance.

Phoebe watched as her son, and his father disappeared in a swirl of flames. With a smile, she yelled to Piper. "Piper, Payton's staying for dinner."

"Who's Payton?" She heard her other sister retort from inside the kitchen.

A glow of happiness shone on Phoebe's face. "My son!" She called out in a singsong voice. Skipping into the kitchen, she engulfed her sister in a huge hug.


	14. Impression

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: About Payton being "too good", it'll be explained partially in this chapter, and then it'll definitely be explained in chapter 19, which is Phoebe and Cole centric.

**Chapter 14: Impression**

The father and son tandem landed in front of a florist in Paris. Heading into the shop, Payton grabbed two bouquets of flowers, walking up to the register he paid for the items. Leaving the store with his father in tow, he walked not far down the street into a wine shop. Looking at the wines, Payton was completely lost. "Ah, what's good?" He asked his father, hoping for some semblance of knowhow from the man.

Cole shrugged, reading the label of a red wine. "I have no idea."

"Thanks for the help." Payton grumbled, grabbing a random bottle of wine and paying for it, a few seconds later the two flamed back to San Francisco. Arriving in front of the manor, Payton rang the bell. His stomach filled with butterflies when he heard footsteps walking to open the door. Looking at his father, all the ex-demon did was give him a comforting smile. With a grunt, the new member of the family waited for the door to open.

Phoebe answered the door distractedly. Looking at who it was, she frowned at the thought of her son ringing the bell to get into his own house. "Payton, Cole, what are you doing ringing the bell?"

Payton squirmed. "I didn't want to just walk in."

Phoebe shook her head. _He's the former Source of All Evil, but yet his manners are second to none_, she thought with a smile. Welcoming them in, she escorted the two guys into the dinning room. Looking over his mother's shoulder, Payton got his first view of the whole family at once: Piper, Leo, Paige, Wyatt, baby Wyatt, and a man Payton didn't know were already sitting at the table. Standing at the head of the table, Phoebe raised her hands at her son. "This," The witch exclaimed, excitedly. "Is Payton Turner Halliwell."

Payton stood in front of everyone with a nervous smile. He looked at the faces of each of the other occupants and noticed no anger, nor hatred. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. After all, just a little over a week ago he tried to kill most of them, and now they're inviting him into their home. Right then and there he made himself a promise; he would protect these people like his life depended on it.

Each member of the family took a good look at the new member. All of them couldn't help but notice the uncanny resemblance of Cole and Payton; if you saw the two from behind you'd think they were the same person. But yet even with the resemblance, you could see Phoebe in Payton. Although her nose was the most prominent feature, he also had her dimples.

"Um, hello." He said timidly. "These are for you." Walking over to Paige, and Piper, he handed them both a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "I'm sorry for everything I did before. I hope, in time, you can forgive me?" Payton said while looking in his aunts' eyes, their nods of approval making him smile. He then walked over to Leo, and gave him the bottle of wine. The whitelighter accepted it with a smile and a handshake.

After the introductions the only one left was the baby in Victors arms. "This is Wyatt, well him just as a baby." Phoebe said while pointing to the older Wyatt, who, in response, just cocked an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink.

"So you summoned Wyatt here to fight me?" Payton asked his mother, while he examined the little boy that was in his grandfather's arms.

Wyatt nodded, placing his bottle down on the table. "Yeah, but I wouldn't fight you. Can't go vanquishing my best friend now can I?" He laughed. "In fact, you warned me before I was pulled back to the past that I better not vanquish you, or there'd be hell to pay…literally." He said, remembering the discussion the two had had just minutes before he was pulled back in time; an action that he had known was coming for some time before.

Victor handed Wyatt to Piper and took a seat across from Payton. Studying his new grandson's features, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Whoa, when you invited me to a last minute dinner Phoebe, I never expected to be getting another grandson."

Phoebe put an arm around her father, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry dad, pretty soon he'll be Wyatt's size. That is, if you still want to do what we were talking about before?" She finished the last part looking up to her son with hopeful eyes.

Payton saw the look in his mother's eyes. Even though he only knew her for a couple of hours, he couldn't deny that look. It was pure, undiluted joy. "Yeah, don't worry mother, I'm not going to change my mind. And plus, if I'm Wyatt's best friend that means we've had to have grown up together." Looking over to his cousin, Payton noticed his nod, which confirmed it.

Phoebe smiled and moved her gaze over to Piper. "He called me mother." She chirped out.

Piper smiled as well, happy that Phoebe was so thrilled about her son. Who was, in fact, a very nice guy…even if he was the former Source of All Evil "Yes, I heard. Now can we eat?" She said as everyone dug in.

Half way through the meal, Paige always obsessing over magic, asked Payton a question. "What was the spell you used to protect yourself against the power of three?"

"It's a spell I created after reading the passage of the Twice Blessed. It goes 'the power of the Twice blessed will..."

"Save me from eternal rest." Wyatt interrupted mid sentence.

Payton looked at his cousin astonished. "How do you know it?"

Wyatt smirked. "It saves us a great deal in the future."

Piper was confused. "Wait, wait, how come you call yourself the twice blessed, when Wyatt was born on the Sabbath?"

"The Wicca Sabbath that is true." Payton agreed. "But whoever told you about the prophecy must not have known it's exact words. It's the prophecy of the twice blessed, not blessed twice. It speaks of two great powers, both born on a Sabbath. Wyatt was born on the Wicca Sabbath, while I was born on the Warlock Sabbath. Jupiter and Mars were aligned when I was, well left in the cage." He said with a sheepish smile. "It's the Sabbath for the warlocks because it was the day that the demonic council died. The day warlocks would grab hold to control the underworld."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but Cole wanted to learn more about his son. "So what powers do you have?"

"Well, my witch powers are Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Levitation, and Premonitions. My demonic powers are flaming in and out, Flame throwing, Reconstitution, Summoning, Shape shifting, Transmutation, Thermal balls, and Energy Projection; that blue light thing I do." He finished with a smile.

"What about the fire balls, and that eye thing? And what's summoning?" Paige asked as she took another bite of her food.

Payton shook his head. "Those aren't exactly my powers. Those powers are left from when the Source possessed me. He left me the fireballs, conjuring, eye beams, ability to possess people, as well as other mind powers. And summoning is a demonic version of what you do. It's how I got out of the crystal cage."

"When the Source possessed you?" Phoebe frightfully asked. She had no idea the leader of the demons possessed him too. If the math worked out then Payton was innocent of more then just the attacks that happened over the last month.

Payton nodded grimly. "When I was still in your womb. He took control of me, and you. The only time I was actually in control was when you fought that demon secretary, and when that tall demon came after you. The other times it was him." Payton looked over to Paige. "I didn't hate you, the Source did. He would have ruled the world if it wasn't for you. You were the one who reconstituted the Charmed ones; it was you who vanquished him. Oh, and it definitely wasn't me who changed your melon into meat—but I don't like melon for future knowledge." He laughed. "But it was me who threw away the iced tea. Sorry about that by the way." Payton grinned, while the family listened intently. "The Source's essence is what the Seer actually used to make herself the Source. She dumped me into the tomb to feed off my magic for the rest of her existence. I was always your son; it was the Source that you felt the pit of darkness from. I'm sorry if I hurt you with any of my powers." Payton finished solemnly.

"You remember that stuff from the womb?" Piper asked in a mix of confusion and amazement.

"No," Payton replied, shaking his head. "I didn't even remember who I was when I was first awakened. After finding out the truth, I had a vision of all that happened while the Source possessed me. Then I did some research to fill in the blanks."

The rest of the night passed by with everyone learning about Payton. His attacks, although still in the back of their minds, were forgotten about. A new slate was in front of Payton. Whatever was written on it was his choice. This time, he wasn't being twisted into being something. "So you'll come back when you're ready?" Phoebe asked as she scanned her son, searching for any hint of indecision. She wanted to make sure the boy truly wanted to be brought back to his age and it wasn't just to make her happy.

Payton smiled. "Of course, I will. It should only be a day or two."

Wyatt pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning against and stepped towards his cousin. "Well, I'll get working on that spell."

"Thank you, thank you everyone. This means a lot to me." Payton whispered with teary eyes. After saying his goodbye, Payton flamed out of the house. In his mind he was rehearsing what he planned to say to Selia. Speaking to Selia was more nerve racking than meeting his family was, in his mind at least.


	15. Anew

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: About Payton being "too good", it was explained partially in the last chapter, and then it'll definitely be explained in chapter 19, which is Phoebe and Cole centric.

**Chapter 15: Anew**

Selia worked in a room filled with cabinets lining all the walls. Hovering over a smoking cauldron, the Oracle threw ingredient after ingredient into the brewing potion. When the smoking stopped, she smiled and examined her creation. Nodding in satisfaction, she filled a vile with the blue liquid and glimmered out, arriving in the Source's throne room a few seconds later. Scanning the area, she saw the Source sitting in his throne, his head resting in his hands. He appeared to be in thought, and had yet to notice her. "Hello, Payton." Selia cooed making her presence known.

Payton's head jerked up, and a smile appeared on his manly features. "Hello, yourself." He replied, not even bothering to ask how she knew his new name.

Making her way towards him, she handed the demon the vile of potion. The flickering torches gave the blue liquid a vibrant glow. "I made this for you." She said after a moments pause; letting him go was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

Looking down, he had no idea what the potion was. "What is it?" He questioned, his voice betraying his curiosity.

"It's for your memory. It'll fade your memories out to the point you won't really remember anything that happened. Of course, they'll always be within your mind, just not in the front." She finished with a smile.

Payton shook his head, pushing the vial back into her hands. "There's no point in taking it. I would never be able to forget what happened. But most of all, I would never be able to forget you."

Selia smirked at Payton. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" She prodded, already knowing the answer.

Payton blushed, but looked into Selia's beautiful eyes. "It's because I love you."

"I know." The Oracle responded, her smile widening.

Shock laced Payton's face. Glancing up, he hoped she was telling the truth—because if she were, then there'd be the possibility of her returning his love. "You do?"

Selia nodded. "Of course, I do. Why do you think I found your tomb in the first place? Why do you think I orchestrated the plan to free you? I told you I didn't do it to help evil, I did it because you're the only one for me. I can't have the love of my life stuck in a tomb for all eternity now can I?"

"No, I guess you cant." He shook his head, trying not to laugh. _She loves me,_ he was screaming in his mind. "You'll wait for me then?" Payton asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, I will. I foresaw this was going to happen. I knew it'd be some time before we are together." Selia replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Payton smiled down at the woman he loved. She kept him from fully embracing his dark side, his demon side. She kept him from giving himself over to the evil that lurked inside. And for that he was eternally hers. Leaning in, he gave her a tender kiss filled with emotion. After a short while, they both broke the kiss off. "Stay in my tomb. You'll be safe there. If you ever need help, or protection, go to my mother. She'll help you, ok?" At Selia's nod he continued. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Stay safe, my love."

Selia watched with tears in her eyes as Payton flamed out. "You stay safe, as well." She whispered. Taking one last look around the throne room, the Oracle glimmered out into Payton's tomb.

Payton arrived in front of the manor. He knew his mother told him to just come in but until he was truly part of the family, he felt more comfortable ringing the bell. Taking the blue liquid out of his pocket, he gave it a curious look before downing it. He took a deep breath then reached out his hand and rung the doorbell. Piper opened the door with a smile. Seeing Payton, she knew right away what he was here for. She could already feel the excitement Phoebe would surely have. Waving him in, she walked him up the stairs and into the nursery.

Leo and Cole had been working on it non stop over the last two days. They had created a new door that connected Phoebe's room and the nursery. The new set of furniture that was made for Payton added to the affect of it being an actual nursery. Cole was just finishing up on the door when Piper and Payton walked in. "Payton, you're here." Phoebe chirped, walking over to him and giving her son a hug.

Payton smiled, embracing his mother fully. "Yeah mom, I'm ready. But there is something I must ask of you all." Upon hearing Payton's proclamation, Leo and Cole both stopped working and turned their attention towards him. Looking at everybody's expectant faces, he began. "There is a woman; an oracle. Dad, and you, uncle Leo, have met her before, her names Selia. I beg of you, if she ever comes here for help, to protect her. Please?"

Phoebe nodded, remembering her son has already found love. She had to date tons of guys before she met mister right, and here he is already meeting the perfect woman two years after he was conceived. Talk about unfair! "Of course, we will hunny, you needn't have asked. I know you love her, if she ever came here I would have protected her with my life anyway."

"Thank you, mom. Ok, well, we better get started." He smiled. " My memories are beginning to fade. If I'm not a child soon, I might forget all about you, and begin attacking." The group all walked up into the attic where Wyatt and Paige were. Phoebe asked what her son did to cause his memories to fade on the way. "Selia made me a potion to fade away my memories. I'll still remember everything but it'll be in the back of my mind. She didn't want me to have to remember attacking my family." Payton said, answering his mother's question.

Wyatt walked over to where his cousin was with a smile. "All you need to do is step into the crystals, then I'll say the spell. It shouldn't hurt but if it does I'm sorry."

Payton hopped over to the crystals. Just as he was about to step into the middle of the circle he stopped, and let out a deep breath. "You're sure you want to do this?" He heard his father say.

"Yes, and remember I am sorry about everything that happened." Stepping into the circle he closed his eyes. Wyatt gave a look towards Phoebe; once he received the nod he began the spell.

"**Demon of great power, decline in age within the hour. Infancy is your rightful place, now turn back in a haste."**

Payton began to shrink instantly. After a few minutes, he was in teen years. A few minutes later he was a child. And with the last wave of shrinkage, he was an infant. His clothes, which once fight him to the t, now smothered him. Phoebe rushed over to the bundle of clothes, when she heard the crying.

Cradling her baby boy in her arms, tears began to roll down her face. Cole walked over and took a peak at his son. His features were smaller and chubbier, his skin lighter, and his eyes were wide. Even the former Source of All Evil could look innocent as a baby. "Better go put some clothes on him, Pheebs. Don't want him to catch a cold." Piper told her sister.

After Cole and Phoebe walked out of the attic with Payton, Wyatt turned to the rest of the family and said, "It's time for me to go."

Piper nodded in understanding, knowing this was going to happen. "Did you write a spell yet?"

Wyatt reached into his pocket, took out a piece of paper and handed it over to his mother. "Yeah, all I need is the power of three to read it."

They waited until Phoebe returned; a vibrant smile still laced the young witch's face as she entered. Piper had never seen her so happy. It seemed her happiness was contagious; everyone in the room had a smile of their own on. After saying their good byes, Wyatt prepared himself to go back to the future. With a nod to his family, the sisters began the spell.

"**Return the son to whence he came. Make it quick make it fast. Return him to the future from the past."**

Wyatt's body glowed a bright yellow as his image began to fade. With one last burst of light, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was sent back to the future. Immediately after, the feeling around the group was a solemn one. "I miss him already." Piper pouted, still looking at the place her son left just seconds before.

Paige walked over to her sister, and rubbed her back. "Don't worry, that little guy's going to grow up to become him." She consoled, while pointing at the boy in Leo's hands. Piper opened her mouth to respond, but the ring of the doorbell interrupted the conversation. "I'll get it. I wonder who that could be." Paige called out while make her way down the stairs.

Two beings dressed in black robes paced around a demon sitting on a throne like chair; the demon, however, seemed not to notice his visitors. His head rested upon his right hand, while his eyes were closed in agony. Every move the demon took looked like it hurt. One of the beings stopped in front of the demon, and bent down to where their faces were even. "Your powers have not yet returned have they, Tempus? You were once the greatest of all demons. Now, you are nothing; you master no time; you no longer are the devils sorcerer, are you? Join us, and your powers shall return ten fold. You will be a master of not only time, but space, as well." He whispered, although the echo carried all around the cavern. The great demon jerked up. Opening his eyes, he looked straight at a salt and pepper goateed man.


	16. Firestarter

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: About Payton being "too good", it was explained partially in chapter 14, and then it'll definitely be explained in chapter 19, which is Phoebe and Cole centric.

AN: I just want to say thank you for all those who have been reading this so far. With this chapter, starts a whole new saga or arc. It won't be as long as the last one, but hopefully just as good. I actually had the most fun writing these next two sagas because they allowed me a lot more freedom with what I could write; there are some chapters in this saga and the next that are completely visions. Thank you again!

**Chapter 16: Firestarter**

Paige opened the door for a tall blond boy, who had light brown freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose. The boy looked no older than thirteen, but yet had an aura of maturity to him. The stranger gave Paige a warm smile, as if he knew her. Paige, although having no idea of who the boy was, could have sworn she saw this face before. "Ah, who are you?" Paige said with slight wariness. She wouldn't be surprised if this was a demon in little boys clothing.

The boy's smile faded a little, and a look of hurt crossed his features for a second. "It's me, Paige. Tyler." Tyler replied, frowning.

It took Paige a moment before recollection showed on her face. "Tyler? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

Tyler sheepishly, scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's a long story, can I come in perhaps?" He inquired, looking over the woman's shoulder.

Paige moved out of the way so the boy could walk in. After escorting him to the living room, she called for her two sisters to come down. When Piper and Phoebe both walked in with their babies in their arms, Tyler gaped in shock. "You have kids?" The boy exclaimed.

Phoebe's never ending happiness grew even more. "Yes, this is Payton. Isn't he so cute?" The witch said holding the baby up so Tyler could see. "Oh, and that right there is Wyatt." She finished pointing at the baby in Piper's arms.

"How old are they?" Tyler asked while looking at the two.

Phoebe gave a look to Cole. Payton, in truth, had no age yet. He was never born, nor was his life normal. She was saved when Piper spoke. "They're both almost a year and a half. Now, onto why you're here, Tyler?"

Tyler looked at everyone in the room. Except for Paige's hair color, and the two babies, they were all exactly how he remembered. Piper's caring aura still swayed him into feeling like being at home in the house. With a deep breath he began his tale. "Well, the parents I had are having kids of their own. They don't want me anymore, so they shipped me back to the social workers. But, I don't want to be shipped around anymore. I want a home. I want a family. I want you guys to be that for me. I want to live here."

Everyone looked at each other, as an air of indecision engulfed the group. They all felt for the orphan, but was it enough? The house was full as it was, and plus, with Payton and Wyatt on their hands, they would have no free time for Tyler. And that was something they all silently agreed wouldn't be fair. Seeing the faces of the gang, Tyler spoke up. "Please, I'll do chores, I'll do whatever you ask." He pleaded, desperately. He didn't want to be shipped from family to family; and if they didn't say yes, then that was something that was bound to happen.

"Tyler, could you go into the other room while we talk about this?" Piper asked looking down at the boy.

With a nod, the blond haired teen began to walk out. Noticing the two babies in their mother's arms, he spun around. "I'll be a permanent babysitter. Whenever you need me, if you let me stay." Once he saw the smiles on Leo and Cole's face he walked out of the room; knowing that he put a seed in the grown ups mind.

"So, what are we going to do?" Paige said taking a seat on the couch. She liked the boy, in truth, and honestly didn't see a problem with him living with them; except, of course, the demon attacks.

Phoebe sighed. "Can we really take him in?" With Payton with them now, the first time mother was worried she wouldn't have the experience or time necessary to take care of Tyler.

"Well, he has no where else to go." Paige replied.

"Where will he sleep?" Argued Piper.

Cole stepped in. "Well, I can make him a room in the basement. I mean, hopefully Leo could help, but Wyatt's going to need a room sooner or later."

Leo nodded in approval. "We can probably get it done in a week or two."

Piper dropped her head in her hands. "I don't know." She sighed, running her hands over her face. It wasn't that she didn't like the boy; no, it was the opposite. She cared for him deeply. He was the one who showed her, her motherly instincts. Without him, she doubted she'd be as good as a mother as she was to Wyatt.

"He has no where else to go Piper. We can't just let him be thrown from family to family." Paige stated.

Piper, nodded, realizing she was outnumbered. "I know, Paige, but can we really afford it?" She asked, grasping at straws.

"Don't worry about money, Piper. With my raise from the paper, Paige working as a social worker again, and the club doing how it is, we're fine. More than fine, actually." Phoebe responded.

Piper looked up at her sister. "I don't just mean money, Phoebe, I mean demons as well."

Leo entered the conversation and rubbed his wife's back. "Well, he is a fire starter, Piper. We can give back his powers."

"Is everyone against me?" Piper scoffed. Looking around, the oldest sister saw everyone nod. She sighed in defeat. If the rest of the family was ok with him living here for now on, what could she do about it? It wasn't like she didn't want him here, she just didn't know if they could handle another body in the house. It was cramped as it was. "Fine. Cole, you and Leo better make do on your promise." Piper said eyeing the ex-demon.

"What do you say, Leo? It'll be fun. Just the two of us." Cole smiled while hitting the elder on the back. Leo, although not as thrilled on the idea, smiled back with a nod.

"Tyler, come back in here." Paige called out.

The blond haired teen walked into the room; he was sweating with nervousness. As Paige was about to talk, Tyler put up his hand. "I want you to know, that even if you don't want me to stay here, I want my powers back."

"Well, we were going to give your powers back anyway. But by what you just said, I take it you only came here for your powers. Not because you want to stay here." Paige said a little hurt. Here she was arguing for him, and he didn't even care.

Tyler shook his head. "No, I want to stay here more than anything. But, I cannot deny myself. Those powers are apart of me. Since I'm older now, I believe I have the responsibility to control them. The responsibility to use them for good."

Phoebe was shocked. Over the last two years he really has grown up. "That's very noble of you, Tyler. So would you like to stay with us then?"

A huge smile came across Tyler's freckled face. "You mean it? I really can?"

"There are some conditions, though." Piper reminded.

Tyler turned and faced Piper. "What are they?" He would do anything to live here, no matter what Piper said, he knew he'd agree to it.

"Well, you must help Leo and Cole build your room for one. And if you really want your powers back then you must work to control them. We can't have you starting fires randomly. Is that understood?" Piper spoke in a voice that clearly said she meant business.

"Of course. But I can stay right?" Tyler grinned, jumping up and down.

Piper couldn't help but smile. "Yes, you can stay."

Tyler ran up and gave her a big hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He cried, tears of happiness running down his cheeks. He finally had a family. A family that would love him, take care of him, and treat him like an equal.


	17. Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: About Payton being "too good", it was explained partially in chapter 14, and then it'll definitely be explained in chapter 19, which is Phoebe and Cole centric.

**Chapter 17: Ranger**

Leo looked towards the ceiling as chimes went off, signaling the Elders calling for him. "I'm sorry, but I got to go. Cole, we'll start tomorrow is that ok?" Seeing Cole's nod the elder orbed out.

Leo arrived in a pure white realm that had an ethereal glow. White lighters and Elders alike were hustling around talking in clicks and clacks. Following the other Elders into the council chamber, Leo took his seat and waited patiently. Although it wasn't everyday an Elder session was called, it wasn't anything to be worried about. After a few minutes had passed, every one was gathered and the meeting began.

"Leo, what news do you have about the Source?" Odin's voice rang out.

Leo gulped. He had to think up a story quick. No way would the elders understand that Payton was, in fact, still living. "The sisters, and I vanquished him."

"Vanquished him? But I did not feel the magical fall out." Roland sneered.

Leo shook his head. "You wouldn't. He attacked us but we were able to hurt him. He then ran back to the underworld. The girls and I followed, once we found him, we destroyed him."

"Then what is the power we feel? What can possibly be the coming storm if it's not the Source?" Sandra asked the group.

"Leo" Zola began. "I think it would be wise for you to stay with the girls. For, if this coming power we feel attack them, I fear they will be unable to handle it."

Leo smiled underneath his hood. He would be able to spend more time with his family. Although there was a threat, he had no doubt the sisters would be able to handle it. "If the council deems it wise, I shall." Leo responded.

The meeting continued for another few moments. The coming storm had everyone on edge. They debated about the course of action they should take, as well discussed the updates from magic school; Gideon was preparing for the coming school year. After it was all done, Leo orbed back down the manor.

Cole and Tyler were both moving boxes out of the basement. Christmas decorations, Halloween decorations, old clothes, everything was moved. It was either headed to the corner, the garbage, or the Salvation Army. Once all the junk was moved out, the duo began to sweep and mop the cement floor.

Cole turned when he heard a voice from the stairs. "Tyler, can you go upstairs for a moment? I need to speak to Cole." Phoebe said with Payton in her arms. Tyler nodded, and headed towards the stairs. He gave one last look at Cole before he trudged up.

Cole looked at the mother of his son. She had a smile on her face, but he could see she was thinking about something. He put out his hands to take the baby away from her. "You wanted to talk to me?" Cole said, while situating Payton in his right arm.

Phoebe bit her bottom lip. "Cole why are you doing all this? You never picked up a hammer before, now you're like Bob Vila."

"Well, Phoebe…" He paused to gather his thoughts. "I've done some terrible stuff. I want to make up for everything I've ever done. Whether it's making up for everything I did to you, or your sisters; or even making up for what I did as a demon. I want to fit in around her. I want us to be a happy family again."

Phoebe smiled at the man. "You don't need to win my sisters over, Cole. If they were against you being here, you being with me, they would say something. They're willing to give you another chance, just as they're hoping you give them another chance. We all did terrible things to each other, now is the time to make it up to one another."

"You know Phoebe, I never stopped loving you. Even through the supposed hatred I felt for you while in the Wasteland, it was because you didn't love me back. I only wanted the best for you. I love you so much that I get lost with out you."

Phoebe moved towards Cole. She reached up, grabbed his face, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Payton's giggles went on deaf ears as his parents were kissing. A few minutes passed by before either of them backed off for air. When they finally did, it was due to the fact Piper called them up for dinner, rather then the necessity to breath. Looking at each other with a smile, Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand and led him upstairs.

The dinner began a quiet affair. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. Cole was feeding Payton, while Piper fed Wyatt. About halfway through, the conversation took a magical turn. "Cole, I know you might not want to answer this, which is fine. But were you in the Wasteland by yourself these past two years?" Paige asked slowly.

"Paige." Phoebe warned.

Cole put his hand on Phoebes arm. "It's ok, I have no problem answering." The ex-demon rubbed his chin, gathering his thoughts. "Yes, I was in the Wasteland. For a little over a year, I was just sitting around, lying down sometimes, watching the demons fall from the sky and having their essences be eaten by the beast. Then I had a visitor."

"A visitor?" Piper asked joining the conversation.

Cole nodded. "One of your bosses Leo."

Leo looked at the ex-demon. "Who?"

"The Angel of the Scale."

"Angel of the Scale? Who's that, Cole?" Phoebe inquired.

"She's the angel of choices. Rarely ever comes down, only when she feels the need." Leo answered his sister-in-law. "Why'd she come to you, Cole?"

Cole gave out a laugh. "She offered me a choice. To either spend eternity in the Wasteland, escape the Wasteland by gaining powers like last time, allow myself to be eaten by the monster and hopefully get reincarnated, or be the messenger in the void."

Seeing the confused faces Leo explained. "As a demon, he couldn't possibly go to heaven. Nor enter limbo and be reincarnated yet, at least not until his soul is ready to. You see, there are three plains of existence before you move on. There is the Ghostly plane. That's the plane all people who die go through before they're either saved or they move on. Then there's limbo world, but you've already been there. The last is the most obscure. It's called the Void; the void between life and death. It's parallel to this existence, and it comes in contact with it at all times. It's the place where lost souls go, or the ones who are damned and cannot move on."

Cole continued on. "There is what they call a messenger, or ranger more like. He wrangles up all the lost souls, and tells them how to either move on, or go back to the living. He saves people from dieing whom aren't supposed to, as well as helping ghosts move along. As an anomaly in the cosmos, my soul threw a monkey wrench into the grand scheme of things. Pitying me, the Angel allowed the last messenger to be reincarnated to make space for me. When I die again, that is what I have to go to; helping all those who need help in the after life."

"So she took me to the Void, and showed me how things work. One of the good things that came about it is that I got to see my past lives. And Phoebe, it turns out we are soul mates. We were together in our life before the last." He smirked, rubbing Phoebe's arm. "But that's neither here nor there. She returned to my home, or ledge rather in the Wasteland, and gave me one month to decide. Next thing I knew, I made my choice to be the messenger. A few weeks later, I was here again." Cole finished.

Paige furrowed her brow. "So when you say lost souls, what does that exactly mean?"

"Well, people in comas, people who die in a freak accident and weren't supposed to die in the first place, or even people who lose the will to live. I would help them regain consciousness, move on, or find a reason for life." Cole explained.

When dinner finished, and all the dishes were cleared away, Phoebe and Cole along with their son, took their customary walk. The walks were integral for Phoebe and Cole's relationship. It opened them both up to their mistakes, which something that never happened in the past.

"So we're soul mates, you say?" Phoebe seductively said with her arm in twined with Cole's.

Cole laughed, while rolling the stroller. "What were you thinking with that Anton guy?"

"I don't know. You were alive back then, why didn't you come and sweep me off my feet, instead of that evil warlock?" Phoebe jokingly scathed.

"I was busy getting my law degree around that time actually." Cole said thinking out loud.

Phoebe looked up at him with a curious expression. "Where'd you get it?"

"Yale." Was Cole's reply. "That was originally why I came to the earthly plain; to learn about humans, and become a prominent member of the community. Belthazor came up with the plan. We used the money my father left me, and went to law school. And yes, even though I was a demon, I legitimately earned my degree."

"You hadn't come to this plain before that?" Phoebe asked taking a seat on a bus stop bench for a breather.

"Nope. My mother wouldn't allow it. She was grooming me to become the demon I was. She feared my human side coming out if I were to live on this plain for a good amount of time. Who would have known, she was actually right."

"Tell me about our past lives."

Cole rubbed his chin in thought. "There's really not much to talk about. The life before mine right now, and before your last one, we met on the civil war battlefield. We only knew each other for a few weeks before I died. You were a nurse, and I was badly injured; Florence Nightingale affect, I guess. You tried to use your magic to save me but it was too late."

"So you knew about magic in all of your lives?" Phoebe asked leaning on Cole.

"Yes. I was a fire starter, conjurer, or a spell caster before I became Belthazor. What I'm going to be next, I don't know." Cole said looking up at the stars.

Phoebe looked up at the stars also. "Will I be reincarnated when I die?"

Cole turned and studied the witch. "Yes. Paige, you, and myself have all done some nasty stuff in our past lives. Although Paige, and yourself have probably earned back your powers in your next life, you haven't earned the right to be in heaven, in their eyes at least."

A solemn look came across Phoebes face. She was a charmed one, vanquisher of evil, but yet she wouldn't be able to rest after she died. She would need to go through the pains of life again. Seeing Cole get up put a smile on her face. If they were truly soul mates, then at least she didn't have to go through her next life alone. She would have him. Walking home, Phoebe enjoyed the silence of the world. It was just Payton, her, and Cole, and she couldn't think of anything better.

The group walked into the manor. Phoebe took Payton out of stroller, and carried his sleeping form upstairs to bed. Hearing voices in the solarium, Cole strolled into the room.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight, Piper?" Tyler said.

Piper looked around. The only open spot was the couch. "The couch I guess."

Cole shook his head. "No, no, I have an extra spot at the penthouse. He can stay there with me until his room is ready."

"Is that alright Tyler?" Paige asked.

"Sure." Was the boy's reply.

Cole smiled. "Just let me say good bye to Phoebe and we'll be off."

Jolting up to his son's room, he walked in on Phoebe standing over the crib. She had tears in her eyes, and a smile plastered on her face.

"He's so beautiful." Phoebe whispered noticing Cole.

"Just like his mother."


	18. Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: About Payton being "too good", it was explained partially in chapter 14, and then it'll definitely be explained the next chapter, which is Phoebe and Cole centric.

**Chapter 18: Reborn**

The next morning, Cole, Leo, and Tyler began working on the room. It would be rather simple. They were just adding an extra wall, carpeting, and furniture. The three men used this time for bonding. Cole and Leo both got over their differences and became friends again, while Tyler learned more about his two new father figures.

"Hey, Tyler, I meant to ask you, after we give back your powers, would you be interested in going to Magic school?" Leo said taking a break from the work to enjoy a nice glass of Iced tea.

Tyler wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Magic school?" He asked curiously. The boy couldn't wait to get his powers back. While they were gone, he felt incomplete, like he wasn't whole.

"Yeah, one of the other elders created it. It's a place for kids like you to learn their magic in safety." Leo replied, taking another sip of his iced tea. No one could make iced tea like Piper could. It was sweet, but not too sweet, and had a little bit of lemon.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. Wouldn't mind it in the least." Tyler excitedly said.

As the hours flew by, Tyler's room moved along well. The carpet was down, while the walls were painted. The group estimated they'd be done with in a week, which was much shorter then what Leo and Cole had planned. They both thought it would take close to two weeks, maybe even three. But both men had greatly under estimated Tyler's work ethic. The boy worked his butt off for things he wanted.

Deep down in the pits of the Underworld, the cave of Jannah to be exact, an ancient ritual was being performed. It was a ritual so ancient, only two remembered it. The ritual, which intertwined people's powers, had only been done six times before; and one of the people he had performed it on had died a day later. That's why this time, unlike last time, he had waited and watched for over a year to make sure his new recruit was perfect. He made sure the recruit known as Tempus would bow to his will; after all he had too, for he had nothing, he was a nobody now.

"**Ribus uero fecit orum bitis danae. Arca nvenio hospiyto fortis mundus." **The hooded man chanted, in a deep voice that echoed the broken language off the cave walls.

Five beings watched on as the hooded figure stood above a kneeling demon. As a jet of white light left the man's hand, the kneeling demon closed his eyes in anticipation. The light entered his head, and an aura of power covered the demon.

The man took down his hood; releasing the stream of light, and he bellowed, "Stand up, Tempus." The demon stood up, feeling renewed by the energy coursing through him. Looking at his leader, he bowed his head down.

"You Tempus," A goateed man with black robes began. "Are now the Avatar of Vigor."

Tempus looked down at his hands. Flexing his muscles, he felt a new rush of power flow through him. "This power. Even at my peak, I couldn't dream of having this much power."

The goateed man smiled. "That is the power of the collective. I, as you know, am Alpha, the Avatar of Force."

Alpha then pointed to the five other cloaked beings. The first one took down his hood to show a black man. "You have already met the Avatar of Power. Also known as Omega."

"I am the Avatar of Strength. But you may call me Beta." A woman next to Omega said.

The being next to Beta spoke next. Pulling down his hood, he was a young man with a goatee. "My name is Gamma, the Avatar of Drive."

"Kappa" A blond haired woman said. "I am the Avatar of Might."

"I am Sigma, the Avatar of Potency." A young man said.

"Welcome to the collective, Tempus" Omega spoke.

Tempus smiled. Loving the power he now possessed. "So, what's the plan?"

"I start magic school tomorrow then?" Tyler said between bites of his dinner. The group had finished building his room for the night. They would start up in the morning, and hopefully finish it enough for the boy to sleep in it. It wasn't that Tyler didn't like staying with Cole; he was just giddy to sleep in his new bed and room.

"Yeah," Leo began. "Gideon has a spot for you ready."

"Gideon? That's the Principal guy, isn't he?" The teen asked with furrowed eyebrows. He had remembered that name, but couldn't think of where it was from.

Leo laughed. "Kind of, yeah."

After dinner, everyone gathered in the kitchen. A simmering pot was on the stove, waiting for someone to stir it. As Piper began stirring, it started to smoke. The smoke signified the ingredients had been properly settled, and added at the right time. "Ah, it's done." Piper smiled.

The witch took a vial out of the cabinet, and poured the clear potion into it. Not bothering to cap it, Piper walked the vial over to Tyler. Looking down at him, she handed it over to the soon to be firestarter. Not looking back, the boy preceded to down it in one gulp.

"How do you feel?" Paige asked after a few moments. Nothing changed in the boy; at least nothing she could see.

Tyler looked down at his hands, not really noticing any affects. Scanning the room, the teenager found a white candle sitting in the middle of the table. Squinting, Tyler lit the wick on fire in an instant. The flame bursted on, and lit up the room.

"I can control it!" The firestarter yelled, smiling all the while.

"Well, you're older now." Cole said. "You're powers are matured." He had seen this in lots of magical beings; their powers would act up, until they were properly prepared for the burden.

Tyler looked at the candle and extinguished the flame, only to light it again. Tyler, the firestarter, was back and ready to fight demons. He would protect his new family; the only family he had ever known. If it cost him his life to do it, he'd gladly pay that price. To him, sacrificing his life for theirs was a bargain. He would easily give his eternal soul if it would save them.


	19. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: About Payton being "too good", it was explained partially in chapter 14, and it's definitely explained in this chapter, which is Phoebe and Cole centric.

**Chapter 19: Memories**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cole asked Phoebe for the hundredth time. His nerves racked him throughout dinner; this was it. This was the moment where his relationship with Phoebe would take a turn for either the better, or, god forbid, the worse.

The witch in question rolled her eyes. She could sense the man's nervousness from a mile away. "Yes, we must do this if we want our relationship to progress."

Cole nodded in understanding, realizing he was probably thinking too much. "Ready when you are then." They both took a seat in the middle of the attic, surrounded by burning candles.

Phoebe smiled, cupping his face in her hands. Looking lovingly into his eyes, she said, "Everything will be better, Cole. I promise." Seeing his smile, she read the spell that was elegantly scripted on a piece of notebook paper.

"**In his mind we wish to go, the truth in which we hope to show."**

Passing out quietly, Phoebe and Cole's souls both appeared in what seemed to be Phoebe's bedroom. "This is your mind?"

Cole shrugged with a smile. "This is the only place I feel at home. So, how does this work?"

"Just think about what we discussed before." Phoebe said placing his hand in hers. Earlier that night, they had spoken about specific points that changed their relationship the first time around; the important parts that started the downhill spiral and tumultuousness that was their relationship.

Cole sighed and thought about the first memory he thought she should see. As the image came into view, both people noticed that they only saw what Cole saw. They were going to see everything that transpired through his eyes.

"Wow, talk about walking in another's shoes." Phoebe said with a smile. "Do you remember when this is?"

Cole nodded, slightly biting his lip. "Right before I took in the hollow."

"_It's your only chance to save your love." _They heard the seer's voice from out of nowhere. It was as silky and Machiavellian as ever; it was as if every word she said gave the world, yet nothing at the same time. The woman was a master manipulator that was for sure.

Images flashed, scenes changed, and the Seer came into view again. Cole had her by the throat. His voice rang out from nowhere.

"_You never told me I would become the Source if I helped vanquish him!"_

"_You cannot change your fate," The Seer said quietly. "As you can see, the evil within you won't allow it."_

"_I'll fight it!" Cole screamed. "I'll kill it. I'll find a way!" The ex demon said desperately. _

"_There is no way!" The Seer mocked. "If you weren't clinging to the love for your witch so vigorously, it would have overtaken you by now. It's only a matter of time."_

The memory faded into a new one. This time, Cole and Seer were alone in the Underworld; the Source's lair to be exact.

"_His love for her is strong." Cole growled in a strained voice. His tone was different; unlike Cole's warm and tender voice, this one was cocky, vicious, and…evil._

_The Seer smiled. "His love? I see you've already overtaken him."_

"_Barely. He tries to reach out to her; to force her into having a premonition. I, however, am just strong enough to block them." Cole responded, turning around and sitting on the throne. _

'_I'll kill you. I'll get to Phoebe. I'll break your hold on me.' Cole's voice rang out. But unlike the Seer's, whose voice came from nowhere, Cole's voice came from in front of them. It was his thoughts. He was talking to the Source inside his own head._

'_No you won't Belthazor. You are weak compared to me.' The Source's voice laughed; his real voice, the one he had in his own body. _

Phoebe looked up at Cole. He had gripped her hand tighter when he heard his thoughts. She could see how flushed he was, and the sweat that had accumulated on his brow.

"You were powerless?"

Cole sighed a little, gathering his thoughts. Looking up, had tears in his eyes; pain and anguish laced his handsome features. "He mocked me. Chastised me. It only gets worse from here."

Another memory came into view. It was their wedding day; or, rather, their wedding fiasco.

'_So Belthazor, whatever happened to you fighting me off?' The Source's voice cut through the air._

'_She'll figure it out sooner or later. I was the one who wanted this; for us to be married. You won't be able to act as me so flawlessly on our wedding day. She'll know you're not me.'_

'_Love is blind, Belthazor. She won't figure it out, because she doesn't want to figure it out. She'll live in ignorance for however long I allow her to live. Then she'll join you in death.'_

Images flashed again. This memory found Cole sitting on a throne, looking up at the female figure of the Seer.

"_Their son will be the most powerful magic user this world has ever seen!" The Seer's voice came from nowhere again. Her eyes, which were usually dull and showed no emotion, sparkled with ambition; she would get her hands on that power no matter what it took. _

"_That's my boy!" The Source said, smirking._

"_No," The Seer snapped. "If they get married in holy matrimony, it will not be yours. He'll be theirs. The greatest force of good this world will know."_

That memory faded, and another took its place. This time it was after the pair's honeymoon that was crashed by Paige.

"_Why would you save Paige, after working so hard to destroy her?" The Seer asked._

"_They would have figured out how to save her sooner or later. At least now I get the credit." The Source answered, rubbing his hand over his face. His hand blocked the pair's view as it crossed over his eyes. _

"_It was not you who saved her." The Seer chastised. " It was Cole. Seeing his witch suffer gave him strength."_

A new memory took the old ones place. Cole was talking to the Seer in the penthouse. It was a few hours before he took complete control of the Underworld; when Phoebe was still ignorant of Cole's place in the world.

"_Finding the Grimoire is not your biggest problem. Suppressing Cole is. You're changing, my liege. The human in you grows stronger. And at the worst possible time."_

"_I can handle it." The Source said, defensively._

"_It's only the Source that protects you from the Charmed ones powers and premonitions. If Cole's love becomes any stronger, then you will lose everything."_

The scene changed again, but they were still in the Penthouse. Phoebe was standing in front of Cole.

"_It felt, I don't know, awful. It felt, almost…evil." Phoebe's voice rang out from nowhere._

"_That's impossible. You're the sweetest, most loving person I've ever met. You don't have an evil bone in your body. You know that." Cole said patting Phoebe on the arm. He was startled when Phoebe turned and ran towards the elevator._

"_Oh my god. Stay away from me!" She shouted, looking back at him. _

'_Belthazor, what have you done!' The Source's voice screamed._

'_I broke through; my son gave me the strength. You're done. She'll be back to vanquish you in minutes.' Cole laughed, for once feeling as if he were in control. _

"Oh, Cole! If I would have known." Phoebe said engulfing him in a hug. She never knew how much the Source had put him through; how hard he had fought to gain back control.

Cole kissed her on the cheek. "It's ok. I should have broking through sooner, but he was too strong. It was when you told me you were pregnant that I began gathering strength."

The memory changed once again. Cole was standing over the wizard, holding the guy at sword point. The wizard, in turn, looked up in mixed way; he was fearful, but yet still held a certain degree of rebellion within his eyes.

"_If you wanted my powers, all you had to do was ask." Cole told him._

'_Belthazor! No, what are you doing.' The Source yelled._

_Cole laughed. 'I told you I'd beat you.'_

The next scene to come into view was of Phoebe vanquishing the Wizard.

"_What happened? What did you do?"_

"_I vanquished him." Phoebe answered, slowly. _

"_Oh, but he was our last chance." Cole said losing all hope he had. That's when he lost it; the slight grip of power he once had. _

'_Belthazor, you're strength is gone. Go back in your cage!'_

'_No,' Cole's voice came out in desperation. 'Not when I was this close.'_

Flashes once again came, and the pair found themselves watching the memory of the Source's coronation.

"_Are you sure about this? You're giving up your life." The Source asked down to Phoebe._

'_No, Phoebe, please! Go home to your sisters. Don't take his hand.' Cole's thoughts screamed._

'_She can't hear you Belthazor. She's mine. The power of three is destroyed, and I have a new body! You over estimated your witch.'_

With a flash of light, Cole and Phoebe found themselves looking out of Cole's eyes once again as he was about to be vanquished. The view was solely on Phoebe; it was as if no one else but her was in the room. Not her sisters, not Leo, no one but Phoebe.

'_It's game over for you, Source. We'll both rot in the Wasteland.' Cole said in a somber tone; he was happy that the Source would be dead, but sad that he wouldn't grow old with Phoebe. It was, in all intents and purposes, a bittersweet moment. _

_The Source gave out a laugh that was without pity. 'That's what you think. But this has been my intention all along. I have a new body, with stronger powers then I could ever dream about waiting for me.'_

'_My son!' Cole said angrily._

'_Of course. Those tonics have been killing him slowly, but surely. I will possess him, and rule through your witch. So, it's game over for you and your witch Belthazor.' The Source said, letting his guard down. He felt a rush of power come from Cole, and failed to notice how the man took over for a brief moment. _

"_I will always love you." Cole said to Phoebe seconds before he blew up._

Cole took Phoebe into his arms. "I wanted to warn you. I didn't have the time though."

Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes. She never knew what had truly happened to Cole. "You had to watch while he destroyed your life."

Before he could answer, a new memory came into view. It was unwarranted; Cole never called for it consciously like he had with his other memories.

"_I'll keep my distance. But I'm not going away. My love for you hasn't changed. It kept me alive in the Wasteland and led me back to you!" Cole said, looking at Phoebe from a mere foot away._

_Phoebe grabbed the letter opener and held it up to Cole, threateningly. "Stay away from me!"_

_Cole's thoughts while this transpired cut Phoebe's heart in two. 'Phoebe, please. You're breaking my heart. You're all I have. Don't do this to me! Take me back, I'm sorry.'_

_Even though on the inside Cole was dieing, he didn't show it on the outside. His face stayed smiling, almost arrogantly. "I know you still love me."_

The scene faded into nothing. It was darkness for a few minutes until it returned to the picture of Phoebe's bedroom. Looking around, Phoebe saw the tears in Cole's eyes. She had never seen him cry like this; never once had she seen so many tears come flooding down his face, creating stains.

"You turned your back on me. Why?" Was all he could get out. His face, which was once so happy and lighthearted, had become downtrodden.

"Cole," Phoebe said taking a step closer to him; a tear escaping her eye. "I was scared. I thought you willingly became the Source. I was hurt, and frightened. I'm sorry!"

Cole looked at her, his tears subsiding. "Phoebe, you're all I had. I had no one to turn to. You had your sisters and Leo. I had no one! I needed you, and you weren't there for me. You said you loved me. You should have been there, or at the very least civil to me. But you wanted to vanquish me right off the bat!"

Phoebe cupped his face in her hand. Bringing him closer, she engulfed him the most passionate kiss she could muster. When they finished, she smiled up at him. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me. I'm the only one who had power over you, and I used it to hurt you. For that, I'm sorry. But know this; I love you now even more then I ever did. Take love, multiply it by infinity, and send it to the depths of eternity and that's just the surface of what I feel for you."

Cole gave a small smile. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he replied. "I love you, Phoebe. Always remember that. I would, and have, gone to hell and back for you. As Paige knows, I've moved the stars to be with you once, please don't make me do it again!"

Phoebe gave him another passionate kiss. "Let's get out of here."

"**Send us back, to the minds we came. Love renewed, and it'll stay the same."**


	20. Agent

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: So now you have the explanation of why Payton's "good". Those tonics the Seer gave him were destroying his soul to allow the Source to take over his body, and allow her to use his power as her own. He, Payton, however, was strong enough to fight those tonics, and stay alive. So whatever bad thing Payton did in the womb was actually the Source.

AN: This is the first chapter of the new 'arc'. Which as most of you have read, was made apparent a few chapters ago with the introduction of Tempus.

**Chapter 20: Agent**

"Are you sure this was the place, Pheebs?" Piper asked looking around the warehouse. The warehouse was huge, being able to hold hundreds of car-sized boxes that housed only god knew what.

"Yup, this was the place of my premonition." Phoebe replied, remembering her premonition from an hour ago. It had been in this exact warehouse that a being, presumably a demon, killed a young witch. She just hoped they came fast enough to save her.

As Paige rounded the corner, she saw it. The person they were supposed to save was already dead. The body was stabbed in the heart by an athame. "We're too late." Paige whispered, turning away from the young woman.

"What? Pheebs, are you sure you saw the future?" Piper said.

Phoebe frowned. "I thought it was. But it…if felt like it wasn't a natural premonition. It was as if it was forced on me."

"Forced on you by who?" Paige asked, wondering what her sister was getting at. It wasn't everyday that a vision failed to save a life of an innocent.

"I don't know, but…" Phoebe's response was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Damn it, I missed it again." Said a black haired man. He was dressed in a shirt and tie, and was carrying a gun; which, after realizing he was in no danger, was holstered.

Piper jumped. "Okay, who are you?"

"None of your concern." The man replied. Grabbing his walky-talky, he spoke into it. "Dispatch, we have another victim."

"A cop?" Phoebe asked.

The man shook his head in the negative, turning his attention to the sisters. "Federal Agent of Homeland Security. Leave before the others get here." He said, motioning to the door on the other side of the building. Not needing another warning, the sisters ran out of the factory so Paige could orb them all home.

"Did you get him?" Leo asked the second they landed.

"No," Phoebe began, taking a seat in Cole's lap. "She was already dead when we got there."

Leo shook his head with a frown. "That's the tenth witch dead this week." The Elders were getting worried, as was Leo.

"Who's doing this? Do the elders have any idea?" Paige questioned, biting her lip. With her sisters witches were dieing like lambs, she couldn't help but wonder if she were next.

"No. But it's a power far greater then any other we've felt." Leo said as he took a seat at the table. "It's not a demon, though. Demon's have been getting killed like flies as well."

"What ever it is, you'll beat it." Cole said trying to ease everyone's nerves.

After what Cole's memories showed Phoebe, the witch had discussed it with the rest of the family. Everyone, especially Paige, had been surprised about the desperation Phoebe felt from the possessed Cole. The strength he showed in trying to fight the Source astounded them. They immediately felt terrible about how they treated the ex-demon upon his return from the Wasteland, and vowed to treat him like the family he was. Phoebe had also told them of her intentions in remarrying Cole, and since then everything had been running smoothly. Of course, Cole didn't know about Phoebe's plans just yet, but in time she would propose to him.

"Hopefully." Phoebe sighed.

Cole wrapped his arms around her; as if to tell her he would protect her. "You will. There hasn't been anything that you haven't beaten before."

Leo looked up to the ceiling; he nodded and looked down at the girls with freight. "Another witch is being attacked. Go to her! Down by the docks." Jumping up, Paige orbed the three girls out and to the docks.

Cole took Payton in his arms, and began to walk around; clearly worried for the sisters. "This is scaring the Elders, isn't it?"

Leo nodded, taking Wyatt in his arms as well. "Fourteen witches in nine days, and a whitelighter."

"Were they powerful witches?" Cole asked furrowing his brow. He kissed Payton's cheek as the young boy began to cry and wail in his fathers arms.

"Not as powerful as the sisters, but they were up there." Leo replied, watching Payton as he cried. As the Elder opened his mouth to talk, Wyatt began to cry as well.

"Hmm," Cole said, rocking the crying Payton. Noticing Wyatt crying, Cole looked at Leo. "Something's wrong! Take me to mommy, Payton. Can you do that for me?" Cole asked his son. Before he knew it, he was being flamed out of the manor, while Wyatt was orbing Leo out.

They arrived by the docks, and were startled by what they saw. A dead witch was lying on the ground in front of a figure that was creeping his way towards the frozen sisters. An energy ball was entering his hand, as he cocked back to throw it. Not bothering to fight, Leo swished his hands at the sisters and orbed them back to the manor. The figure scowled and turned their way, but the two men and their sons were already leaving by way of teleportation. Payton flamed his father and himself back home to where the sisters were safely frozen. A few seconds passed, and the freeze wore off.

"What happened?" Leo asked as soon as they were able to talk.

"How did we get here?" Piper looked around at her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was the demon killing that witch, and then turning his attention towards the Charmed Ones.

"Payton and Wyatt began to cry before, and teleported us to you. When we got there, the witch was dead, and you three were frozen. Leo orbed you all back home." Cole supplied.

"Frozen?" Paige asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Leo nodded. "As if Piper froze you. The guy was about to kill you, too."

Phoebe smiled, and tickled her son in his father's arms. "Did you save mommy?" She was rewarded with the purest of giggles that put a smile on everyone's faces.

"Did you guys see who it was?" Paige asked while beginning the trek to the book.

Following suit, Leo started up the stairs. "No, he had his hood up."

Paige sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Well maybe the book will have something."

The group made their way up to the attic. Standing around the Book of Shadows, Piper and Phoebe stared at the babies that were sitting in their playpen. The pair played with their toys, clearly amused by the simplest of things; their innocence was magnified by the amount of power the two had between themselves.

"How do you think they knew?" Piper asked the group. "They knew we were in danger right? That's why they were crying?"

The conversation was cut off when the doorbell rang out. "I'll get it." Paige said walking out of the attic. She saw a figure of a man through the silhouette on the window of the door. Thinking it was Darryl; she opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Dar…It's you!" Paige said surprised.

The federal agent from before smiled. "It's me. May I come in, Ms. Matthews?" He asked politely.

"Ah, sure." Paige responded, worriedly. "Does this have something to do with that girl that was killed?"

"You mean the witch, right?" The agent replied.

Paige frowned, inwardly scowling; _how could he know about magic?_ "Witch? What do you mean by that?"

The agent smiled at her lack of acting skills. "You don't have to pretend, Ms. Matthews, I know you and your sisters are witches. I have been covering up, and throwing away files that relate to you and your sisters for months now."

Paige cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "What? Why? There are files on us?" She gasped, forgetting that she just admitted that she was a witch to a federal agent.

The Agent smiled. "You're good people. You and your sisters make this world a better place. Using my authority every once in awhile to protect you from the media and police, is my way to say thanks for you guys protecting me from demons.

Paige gave him a dreamy smile. _He's cute, _she thoughtShaking her head, she said, "Follow me." Walking up the stairs, she made small talk. "I didn't catch your name…Mr.?"

"Brody," The agent replied. "Kyle Brody. You're Paige, right?

"Yup," Paige said looking back at him. "Paige Matthews."

"Pretty name." Brody said walking up the last landing.

Paige sighed, while entering the attic. "We have a problem!"

"What's wrong?" Leo asked from the corner.

The agent walked in, and closed the door behind him. "I need your help."

"With what?" Piper asked, recognizing him from before. She hoped he wasn't here to arrest them or something.

"Well, my name is Agent Kyle Brody. I've been hunting a race of creatures that have been killing witches and demons."

Cole took the lead of the group the second he heard the guy was a federal agent. Being an attorney, he knew their games. "Race of creatures?"

Brody nodded. "They're monsters; blood thirsty creatures that killed my parents years ago."

"Do you know what they are?" Leo asked, trying to get whatever information he could.

Shaking his head, Brody sneered. "I have a potion that can kill them, and if you kill one they all weaken, they become vulnerable. They're connected to each other; their powers are tied. I don't know what they are though."


	21. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: So now you have the explanation of why Payton's "good". Those tonics the Seer gave him were destroying his soul to allow the Source to take over his body, and allow her to use his power as her own. He, Payton, however, was strong enough to fight those tonics, and stay alive. So whatever bad thing Payton did in the womb was actually the Source.

**Chapter 21: Forgotten**

Paige threw her hands up in exasperation. "Great. Our only lead and he doesn't even know what they are!"

"Not your only lead." A soft voice said from nowhere. A glimmer in the corner caught Leo's eyes. Seeing what Leo was looking at, the others followed his vision. A beautiful woman dressed in golden silk appeared. Her long brown hair cascaded over her face, creating a shadow that made her presence all the more ominous.

"Demon!" Piper said throwing her hands up. Leo, acting quickly, jumped in front of Piper's attack and allowed his orbs to be scattered. Piper gasped when she saw what her husband did, worrying if she had hurt him.

"Piper, don't do that!" Cole chided, rushing to stand in front of Selia, in protection. He stood in front of her, as if to shield the Oracle from all the unwanted and unwarranted hostility.

Leo orbed back in, right next to Cole. Rolling his eyes, he said, "That's Selia, Piper."

"Selia?" Phoebe began, a look of acknowledgement forming on her face. "As in the love of my little boy's life?" She whispered, shooting her eyes back and forth from Selia to Payton.

Selia, the greatest oracle this world ever knew, gave a smile and a blush. "That would be me." She replied, curtseying slightly.

"Selia." Phoebe laughed, smiling jovially at the woman. "Such a ironic name for an Oracle. It means blind, correct?" She said, making slight conversation. Oh how she wanted to see what this woman, other than her looks, had to offer her son that would force him to love her so…vehemently.

"That's funny," Selia responded, pulling a strand of her brown hair back behind her ear; which allowed the occupants to get a better look at her. "That's exactly what Payton said the first time we met. And yes, it does mean blind."

Paige gave out a whistle as she checked the Oracle over from head to toe. She was around five foot eight, slim of build but well proportioned, olive-colored skinned, brown eyes, and the most gorgeous long brown hair Paige had ever seen. To put it lightly, she was a knockout. "Wow, Pheebs, he sure picks the winners doesn't he?"

Phoebe couldn't agree more. This girl was beautiful! A giggle from Payton threw her from her thoughts. Looking over to her son, she noticed him staring, almost fixated, at the Oracle. Selia smiled, and walked over to the playpen. Bending down, she gave the little boy a kiss on the top of his head. "He's adorable!"

Phoebe padded over to her. Ready to join in on Selia's gazing of her son. "Isn't he? Him and his pudgy cheeks, and his wide blue eyes."

"And his small little fingers!" Selia laughed, finishing off Phoebe's sentence.

Piper gave a cough to get their attention. "I know how adorable your son is Phoebe, can we perhaps get back to the more pressing matters?" Piper chastised, although a small smile made her effort of sounding like the leader go moot. " And I'm sorry Selia, I didn't know." She added, realizing she had yet to apologize.

Phoebe scratched the back of her head sheepishly. It was easy for a newly found mother to get lost in a conversation about her son. "Right, the more pressing matters."

Selia gave Payton one last kiss on the head, and turned back towards the other occupants of the room. "It's ok Mrs. Halliwell, I knew I wouldn't get hurt. That's why I didn't introduce myself, before actually showing myself."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Oracles can do that?"

Cole nodded. "Oracles and Seductresses can keep hidden, while being able to talk, if they wish. But most of the time, they keep hidden not because they want to, but because their master wants them to."

Leo agreed, adding to Cole's information. "It's more of a clairvoyance really. They can be invisible like Cole said, but they can also see and hear things without their bodies actually being there. Like a presence, you could say."

Paige shook her head in wonder. "Interesting." She had never really researched Oracles because they were neutral and not very powerful offensively. She would rather spend her time poking around for information about the demons that wanted them dead.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I have some information on the 'creatures'" Selia whispered, conjuring her crystal ball. Her voice, as noticed by most, was silkily, almost eerily so. Perhaps, they reasoned, she didn't feel particularly comfortable with them, so she was being as polite and soft spoken as she could. But Phoebe, for some reason, doubted that; she could feel that Selia's voice added a certain mystery or illusion that made her all the more attractive.

"What is it?" Agent Brody, someone who was hanging in the back while the exchanges went on, spoke up. He strutted forward, coming closer to Selia so he could hear everything she had to say.

"They call themselves the Avatars." Selia stated looking directly at Cole. Her gazed settled on him for a few moments, before moving over to Kyle. "A race of powerful beings that once ruled the world thousands of years ago..."

"I'm home!" A voice came from down stairs, interrupting Selia's speech.

"Who's that?" Brody asked looking from sister to sister.

"It's Tyler," Piper responded walking towards the door. "Hey hunny, there's cookies on the counter and milk in the fridge. Do your homework, and we'll be down in a second." She yelled down the stairs. Turning back to Selia, she said, "You were saying?"

"Where was I?" Selia asked more to herself than to the other occupants of the room. "Oh, right," She giggled, swishing her hand above the crystal ball. "They ruled the world back in a time where magic was just beginning. There are only seven of them at a given time. That's actually where you get the seven continents; or maybe that's why they only have seven, I don't know. It's a 'chicken or the egg' situation. Anyway, each Avatar ruled a single continent. And they're done waiting and watching the world; they're regaining their power. By killing all the witches, demons, and whitelighters, they're eliminating all threats to their power."

"But what makes them so special?" Said Paige, looking in Selia's direction. "How are they powerful enough to rule the world?" Selia looked towards Cole again, whose face, at this point, was whiter than a ghost.

"Cole, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, rubbing his back.

Cole gulped, and looked around the attic. Noticing their curious gazes, he gave out a deep breath, thinking of a story all the while. "They're powerful because they have the ability to unite all powers into a collective. Any Avatar can use the power in the collective, but only two can unite the powers. Alpha, the Avatar of Force, and Omega, the Avatar of Power are the only two of the 'real' Avatars. They are the only ones left of the original seven's race of Avatars."

"How do you know that? Have you dealt with the monsters before?" Brody asked with anger evident in his voice. _Cole Turner_, he thought with a scowl, _I should have known he would know who these…things are. _Kyle Brody was lot's of things, but unprepared for a situation was not one of them. He had done his homework before coming to the manor; he knew everyone, baring Selia, in the room.

Cole nodded, sighing loudly. "Before I was vanquished," He said, in a hushed tone. "They came to me. Asked me to join in their collective."

"Do you know anything more about them?" Paige asked, hoping to gain information from the resident demonologist. Cole shook his head in the negative in response. Cole knew more then he was letting on, but he had just regained their trust. To say he was once an Avatar would be the nail in the coffin. He'd lose his love and his son. That was something he couldn't let happen.

"He's right though," Selia spoke, meeting Cole's gaze. A twinkle in her eye made him realize she knew he was an Avatar before. Giving a small smile in response, Cole pretended to listen in on what she had to say. "Using Agent Brody's potion, killing one of the real Avatars, rather than just a recruit, would reduce their power greatly. Maybe even to the breaking point. I doubt one Avatar would be able to hold all the power united in the collective."

"This potion is the only thing that can kill them?" Leo asked, after listening in on everything patiently. Being an Elder had enhanced his listening skills for some reason.

"At full strength, meaning there are seven Avatars, yes. But after killing one, they all weaken." Selia replied, biting her lip.

"Well, we'll make another batch of potion. Kill them all with it." Piper said with resolve. If it was a potion they needed, it was a potion they'd get.

Selia gave a sad smile, as she shook her head. "Impossible. The ingredients have been forgotten. The vial Agent Brody has now is over five thousand years old."

Piper turned, glaring at Brody. "How did you get it then? It's been lost for thousand of years."

Brody looked at the floor, an aura of sadness overcoming him. "My parents were Egyptologists. They were the ones who excavated the potions. When I was little, the Avatars attacked them, hoping to destroy all the potions, so they wouldn't have a threat. I saved one, and have had it with me since then."

Phoebe noticed the tears in his eyes, so she felt it prudent to change the subject. If just thinking about his parents could make a big, tough agent cry, what could actually talking about it do? "What do we do then?"

Selia shrugged, running out of answers. "There's nothing you really can do. For now, they're outside of this realm; outside of time and space itself. You have to wait until they come to this plane."

Brody grunted, and reached into his jacket pocket. Taking out a card, he handed it to Paige. "Give me a call sometime…For Avatar purposes, of course." He finished with a smile.

Paige smiled, as well. "Yeah, I will…not just for Avatar purposes though." She replied, rather daringly.

Brody laughed, and walked out of the attic and down the stairs. "Does my baby sister have a crush?" Paige heard Piper say.

Paige rolled her eyes, turning around to face Piper. "Can't a girl have a love life?" She smiled.

"Uh huh." Phoebe said, while padding over to Paige. "He's cute. Seems a little occupied with the Avatars, but other then that I approve."

"Oh, thanks Pheebs." Paige responded. "As if your approval matters that much?" She smirked.

"Hey!" Phoebe playfully hit her sister's arm.

"Well," Selia spoke from the corner, feeling out of place. She didn't know how to act around Payton's family; she wasn't part of it, but she felt so at home within it. "I should get going."

Phoebe shook her head. "No, don't go just yet. I'd like to get to know you more. If you're willing, that is." She said hesitantly.

Selia grinned at that. It was a real smile that reached her soul; a soul that, without Payton, didn't smile nearly enough. "I'd love that."

"Good," Phoebe nodded, clapping her hands in excitement. "Girls night out, we'll go out to dinner. Piper, Paige, you in?"

Piper looked down at the kids. "What about them?" She gestured to the playpen.

"Leo and I are still going to be here, you know." Cole said, picking Payton up into his arms.

"Um," Selia said, looking downtrodden. "I don't have any money." As an Oracle she really didn't have much call for human money, gold and jewels, sure, but not money.

Phoebe gave out a laugh. "I didn't expect you to." Noticing Selia's skimpy attire, she added, "Now come on, I'll get you a blouse to wear."

**AN: So, how'd you like the return of Selia? I hope you all still remember her, because she is my favorite character, and she's an absolute charm (pun intended) to write. She'll be in most of the story from now on; not as a main character, but she will make appearances randomly. **

**AN: As for the story, from now on you're going to recognize a lot of names, but that's all they are; names. The storyline will be different then the ones in the show, but I'm using their names to help you visualize them better. The next three story arcs use characters that have already appeared within the "Charmed-verse".**


	22. First

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired. This chapter is around early April/late March of 2004. Well, you'll be happy to know that I just finished the last chapter of the next story arc. Trust me, it's amazing! It's easily my best chapter ever. Italics denote a vision.

**Chapter 22: First**

The four girls sat around a table that was nestled in the corner of _Quake_. The place had changed hands since Piper had quit, so the workers of her era had long since left. Gone was the light and cheery atmosphere, and a dark and secluded feel took its place. The Charmed ones relished in the feeling. It was the normalcy they always wished for.

"What are you all getting to drink?" Phoebe inquired, scanning the menu. She wasn't much of a drinker but they rarely ever got out so she wanted to enjoy the time while they could. After all, you never know if you'll get another chance or not. Looking up, she saw Selia's furrowed eyebrows. "You are old enough to drink, right?"

Selia laughed, nodding all the while. "Yeah, I'm twenty-one, turning twenty-two in a few weeks." She paused the conversation when the waiter came by, and gave in her order. Looking back up as the waiter left, she gave the three sisters a small smile.

"Oh, yeah, when's that? Your birthday, I mean." Paige said, making conversation.

"May 14th, 1982." Selia replied.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" Phoebe asked Selia, intrigued on her feelings.

Selia nodded, needing no explanation on who she meant by 'him'. "He's the only one for me. The only one I would be willing to wait for. So, yes, since the first time I saw him, I've cared about him."

"And when was that?" Paige questioned.

Selia's features took a dreamy façade. Her eyes glistened over, and a broad smile appeared on her face. She appeared to be on cloud nine; lost in her own world. "When I was eight years old. It was my first ever vision."

Phoebe's heart melted at the expression on her face. It was complete and utter love. The love that she herself shared with Cole. She didn't know how, nor even why, but Selia was in love with her baby boy. "What was the vision about?"

Selia put her hand on the table, and gestured towards Phoebe. "See for yourself." Noticing the two other Charmed ones watching the exchange, she placed her other hand on the table as well. "We can all see it. I'll send the vision to Phoebe, then she can send it through your sisterly witch link."

Phoebe took Selia's hand in her own right one, while her left one held on to Paige's right. Paige latched on to Piper's right, while the eldest witch's left one took Selia's right. The group of women formed a circle around the table.

"Ready?" Selia asked closing her eyes. Then she whispered, "Close your eyes, and relax. It'll come to you."

Focusing on the vision that she had watched over and over, she used Phoebe's powers as a catalyst to will the pictures into the minds of the sisters. After sending the pictures to the witches, she too engulfed herself into the vision.

_Two people stood at an Altar inside the Manor, while a group of onlookers watched from around them. The man was dressed in a tuxedo, while the woman wore a beautiful white gown. The pair looked into each other's eyes lovingly. _

"_Heart to thee, body to thee. Always and forever, so mote it be." The High Priestess, whom the Charmed ones saw was their mother, said smiling. _

"_So mote it be!" The group yelled together, erupting in happiness. There was an assortment of family members, ghosts, magical beings, and even a few demons in attendance._

_Phoebe, and Cole were the first ones to congratulate the happy couple. "Aw, sweetie, I'm so happy for you! You look just like your father on our wedding day." Phoebe said with a tear struck face. "You look so beautiful, Selia." She added, turning her attention to her new daughter-in-law. _

"_Thanks, mom." Payton replied giving her a big hug. "This…this is amazing." He said gesturing towards the whole family, who waited patiently to get their turn in congratulations._

_Cole nodded, with tears in his eyes himself. It wasn't everyday that your only child gets married. "Leo did quite a job, that's for sure. But you deserve it, bud. We're all so proud of you." The ex-demon embraced his son and daughter in law in a hug._

"_We'll be back. Got to make the rounds." Selia smiled, pulling away from the hug._

_The couple walked in the direction of Leo and Piper next. Who were each sitting down in the chairs, with a smile plastered on their faces. Eyeing the couple come at them, the pair jumped up in excitement. _

"_Uncle Leo," Payton said to his glamoured uncle. Leo was still an elder, and as such he didn't age. Not wanting Piper to feel bad, he aged himself a little each day by means of a glamour. So, even though he felt like he was in his prime, he looked like he was in his fifties. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."_

_Leo grinned, looking around at all the relatives he managed to bring back to corporeal form for the day. "You've already repaid me, Pay. You and Selia deserve it."_

"_I still can't comprehend how you got both my Grandfathers. I mean, Grandpa Ben has been dead for what? Over a hundred and thirty years." _

"_That's Leo for you." Piper piped in. "Always the angel."_

_Payton leaned in and gave his oldest aunt a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for this, Aunt Piper. The cake you made looks phenomenal."_

_Piper shrugged, but smiled non-the less. "Don't thank me, thank your cousin. He was the one who made it, and brought it over. All I did was give him the restaurant."_

"_Yeah," Payton laughed, looking towards his best friend. "I owe him one."_

_Piper batted her nephew on the arm. "Oh, hunny, you don't owe us anything. If it weren't for you and your father we would have lost the restaurants, and the clubs. Now go, the family's getting restless." She laughed, while watching her long since dead mother getting fidgety. _

_Nodding, the new couple walked over to the grandparents' section. Grams, Great Grams, Victor Bennett, and Benjamin Coleridge Turner were all engaging in idle talk. Payton could tell his paternal Grandfather was slightly uncomfortable. After all, he hasn't been alive in a long time. And even when he was alive, it was much too long ago to be able to relate to anything everyone else was saying._

"_Hello," Payton said, holding hands with his new bride. "Amazing ceremony, wasn't it?" The grandparents, and great grandparent, all smiled. "Thank you grams…for being the high priestess, I mean."_

_Patty Halliwell engulfed him in a hug. "It was my pleasure, sweetheart. I'm surprised though. I would have thought you wanted my mom to do it."_

"_You're a beautiful, beautiful woman, Selia." Victor said, making Selia blush. _

"_Yes, you are quite stunning, if I do say so myself." Benjamin agreed in a statesmen like manner._

"_Grandpa Ben," Payton spoke, taking a step back from his grandmother. "This must be weird for you. After being, well, dead for so long."_

_Benjamin smiled, and gave out a deep laugh. "Yes, but it's only been a few years since I've been up there. So it's not as weird as it could be." He said gesturing to the ceiling to make his point. "But, I've been watching over you my boy. My only grandchild deserves the best."_

_Next on the list was his other Aunt. "Aunty Paige! Uncle Kyle!" Payton yelled, drawing the pair's attention away from Piper and Leo._

"_I'm so happy for you, Selia." Paige said engulfing her in a bear hug. "So, was it worth waiting for this big lug to grow up?"_

_Selia wrapped her arms around her man. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Paige. Like I told you oh so long ago that night at Quake…He's the only man for me. I would wait an eternity for him." _

"_So, you finally married her." Brody said to his nephew, giving the girls some space._

_Payton smirked, cracking his neck. It was a nasty habit he had picked up years back that he did when he was excited. "Took long enough, don't you think?" Cole and Leo, whom had joined the conversation seconds before, all gave a laugh. _

"_What? Twenty five years?" Leo asked rhetorically. _

_Payton laughed, but took a serious look right after. "I don't know what to say." He began. "If it weren't for you three I doubt I'd be alive. I…I love you all."_

_Payton was dragged away, before the three men could answer. But he saw their expressions. They all were touched by what he said. Turning around, the quarter demon saw whom they were going to next: a grown up Wyatt, an aged Tyler, and a man with short black hair that the sisters didn't recognize. He looked astoundingly like Kyle, though._

"_It's about time you got over here, cousin!" Wyatt said, pushing himself off the wall._

_Payton cocked an eyebrow. "What? Bianca and those four slouches," He said gesturing over to Tyler, the other guy, and three girls. "Aren't good enough company for you?" _

_Wyatt gave Selia a kiss on the cheek, and congratulated her. Taking the hint, the Oracle walked over to her other friends, and gave the two some space. Looking at each other, they smiled, and embraced like brothers. "Pay, you're…"_

_Payton stopped him. "We've been through a lot together, there's no need to say anything. I already know."_

"_You not only saved my soul, but also the love of my life, as well. I owe you everything." Wyatt acknowledge, losing himself in emotion._

_Payton shook his head, smirking. "That cake you made is good enough." He said laughing._

"_Hope we're not interrupting." A voice spoke, throwing his arm around Payton._

"_No, no," Payton grinned. "We were just talking about you."_

_Tyler raised an eyebrow, and looked at the other guy. "Couldn't be anything good, huh Matt?"_

_The younger man, whom looked to be just out of his teens, shook his head. "Doubt it could."_

"_I can't believe Billie's due in a few weeks." Payton spoke, looking over at the women Selia was having a conversation with. Bianca Flerous, the beautiful witch of the Phoenix coven was Wyatt's fiancée. Billie, the blonde witch, was Tyler's very pregnant wife. Last but not least was Elizabeth Callaway. A powerful witch that doubled as Matthew's girlfriend. Payton nodded to another three women who made their way to where Selia was standing. The sisters noticed that they weren't human, obviously from Selia's side of the family. _

_Tyler nodded, with a smile plastered on his face. "She looks like she's glowing, right?"_

"_Did you pick a name yet?" Wyatt inquired._

"_Nope, but I think she wants a variation of Chris in honor of her sister." _

_A few minutes later, Payton strolled over to the girls, and gave each one a kiss on the cheek. Being so close to their men, they were like his sisters. He cared deeply for all of them, and would protect them at any cost. Even though they all could take care of themselves with out a doubt._

"_Excuse me," Payton called out to everyone in the room. "Good, now that I got your attention," The witch flicked his hand and conjured everyone, except Billie, a glass of Champagne. With another flick of his hand, Billie was conjured up a juice box._

"_Apple Juice?" She huffed._

_Everyone in the room laughed. "You're very pregnant. Apple juice is good for the baby." Payton replied. At her scowl, he gave out another laugh. "I just want to say thank you to all of you. With out you, my family, this day wouldn't be as perfect and special as it is. I love you all. Now, let's eat, shall we?"_

The vision ended there. Opening her eyes, Selia looked at the star struck faces of the Charmed ones. Each still had her eyes closed, and had a look of content on their faces. _They think it's perfect too,_ Selia thought.

**AN: Don't worry; you'll be seeing more of the future characters. Speaking of which, I hope you all remember Bianca from "Chris-Crossed". I gave her the last name of Flerous; if someone reviews with the meaning of her last name I'll put up the next chapter extra early. And Elizabeth Callaway is a Callaway from the Callaway family that feuded with the Montana's. Her heritage and back-story is quite entertaining. Billie is, of course, Billie Jenkins; except her sister never came back and she only has telekinesis. You'll be seeing all of them again. **

**AN: As for the story, from now on you're going to recognize a lot of names, but that's all they are; names. The storyline will be different then the ones in the show, but I'm using their names to help you visualize them better. The next three story arcs use characters that have already appeared within the "Charmed-verse".**


	23. Castles

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! I know the writing's choppy, but it gets better. I wrote the beginning chapters a few months ago, but the newer chapters will be better.

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired. This chapter is around early April/late March of 2004. Well, you'll be happy to know that I just finished the last chapter of the next story arc. Trust me, it's amazing! It's easily my best chapter ever.

AN: Man, sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was just so hard to touch up. I'm still not happy with it, but it'll do until I figure out just what's wrong with it. It just seems so…eh, I don't know, just not right.

**Chapter 23: Castles**

"Wow." Was all Phoebe could get out. She didn't know what to say. The vision was so perfect that it left her breathless, and her mind in ecstasy. She had visions of the future herself, but none of them gave her this feeling before in her life. It was as if she were in the future already, father than it just being something she watched on the sidelines.

"That was…" Piper was also at a loss for words, as well.

Paige was the last to open her eyes, as she tried to hold onto the last shred of peace the vision gave to her. It made her both nervous and excited; it made her hope and dream of a day that demons wouldn't attack, and her family's life wouldn't be in danger. That isn't to say she didn't love being a witch, because she did, she just didn't like the danger her family was in while being one. "Incredible?"

Phoebe shook her head, eyes furrowed in thought, trying to think of the proper word. For some reason, incredible just didn't cut it. "More then that: It was perfect." She said, smiling slightly.

"That's the future?" Asked Piper, hope in her eyes. All she ever wanted in her life was normalcy, and that vision gave it to her.

Selia shrugged, as if she didn't care. "If things keep going in the same direction, yes. It's been like that for a little over ten years now." She said trying to be indifferent as possible. But she wished, and hoped that it was the future. It just was so perfect.

Paige closed her eyes in hope of bringing the vision back up. After a few seconds of trying, she sighed, and said, "So, I'm going to marry Kyle?"

Selia smiled, turning her attention to the youngest witch. "As of right now, yes. But things change, Paige."

"How come I didn't see my children there, then?" Paige questioned, hoping she would have little rug-rats running around the house one day. Sure, she didn't want them now, but in the future? Her life wouldn't be complete without them.

"You did," Selia smirked. _The vision was quick,_ she noted, _they didn't get to take in everything like I have over the years. They didn't get to see and experience every nook and cranny like they should have._ "Matthew is your son."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister, hitting her arm lightly. "Paige, you couldn't see the resemblance? He looks exactly like you and Kyle!"

"That was him?" Paige squealed, the thought hitting her like a ton of bricks. How could she have missed it? It was so obvious! He's so handsome." She replied, smiling broadly. "What are his powers?"

Selia closed her eyes, trying to remember what they were. She could, in truth, spur a vision on involving his powers, but she didn't want to put that much work into answering the question. "He has your basic whitelighter powers: orbing, healing, glamouring, hovering, and the same telekinetic orbing like you. But he also has the powers you had when you were the Enchantress; the ability to conjure the elements."

"Powerful, huh?" Paige asked, excited that Wyatt and Payton wouldn't overshadow her son. Those two held people to ungodly standards, and she was proud her very own flesh and blood could meet those standards.

Selia nodded. "He's the son of a witch and a whitelighter, what did you expect?" She questioned, giggling.

"Whitelighter?" Paige inquired, surprised and worried. "Kyle becomes a whitelighter?"

"Afraid so sweetie, but I'm not telling you anymore. You should be blind of the future while living life. If you're always looking towards the future, you forget to live in the present." Selia chided, hoping they didn't take this vision as fact, rather than a 'what if'. Seeing the future could very well ruin people's lives, if they took it too seriously. They would believe it's written in stone, and stop the path that they were on before.

Piper noticed a glint in her eyes as she said that, putting two and two together. "You're never blind of the future. You always know what's coming, don't you?"

"I only look into the future to know if my family, you girls, are safe or not. I mean I know we're not family yet, but we will be. That I know for sure." Selia answered, truthfully. Her powers were both a blessing and a curse; she had to physically work to keep the future she sees, sometimes.

"Can I ask you something, Selia?" Seeing her nod, Phoebe continued. "Why was everyone acting so…amazed of Payton? Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad my little boy is good, but why? I mean it seemed as if he saved…" She finished, letting the last part hang in the air, allowing the others to fill in the blanks.

"Everyone?" Paige finished for her sister with a smile. She had noticed it to, everyone worshipping Payton as if he were a god. Sure, with his powers he very well could be, but still. Phoebe could only nod in response.

"From what I've gathered," Selia answered. "He _has _saved everyone." At their confused expressions she continued, "Piper, you remember what you said in the vision: '…_you don't owe us anything. If it weren't for you and your father we would have lost the restaurants, and the club.'_ Well, you were talking about a lawsuit that would have closed down all your restaurants and P3. Cole and Payton, who followed in his father's footsteps and became an attorney, won your court case. And, as a result, saved your business. Wyatt, when he said Payton saved his soul, was speaking figuratively. When Bianca was vanquished, Wyatt went off the deep end. Payton brought him back into the light, and brought Bianca back from the Wasteland, as well. Leo, as a thank you, brought down everyone Payton wanted for his wedding."

Paige cocked an eyebrow. "Why would the other Elders agree to that?" That didn't sound like the Elders she knew; the ones she knew were cold, mean, and downright unpleasant.

"They really have no other choice. The Charmed Coven wiped out every demon that ever tried to take over the Underworld. The Elder council wasn't really needed anymore." Selia answered, taking a sip of her drink.

"The Charmed Coven?" Piper and Phoebe said at the same time. "Every demon?"

"Wyatt, Payton, and Matthew." Selia responded, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "Three of the most individually powerful witches this world has ever known. United into one coven, their powers are amazing. Together, their much more powerful then the Charmed ones. Demons don't stand a chance against them; especially if you add Tyler, Bianca, Billie, and Elizabeth into the equation. That's why it seemed as if he saved everyone. By saving Wyatt, he saved the Charmed Coven. By saving the Coven, demons are vanquished before they can even gather power." She finished, hoping to have answered their questions.

"So," Piper began with hope in her eyes, and voice. "We get to have a normal life? A peaceful life, even? With family and friends, just being happy?" Selia nodded.

"My son sounds amazing!" Phoebe squealed.

Selia laughed, agreeing with Phoebe whole-heartedly. "All your sons are amazing. Each of them are fantastic, I've seen it."

Piper rubbed the Oracle's arm. "Thank you for this, Selia." She said, sincerity evident in her voice. "You've renewed my hope for the future."

Selia let out a sigh, running her hand over her forehead. "Don't let your guard down. This is just one possible future. Every choice that you make can change it. Not saying that it will, just saying it could."

"But still," Paige rebutted, seeing Selia's thought process in what she said. "Knowing that a future could be that perfect, that great, makes us want it more." Selia smiled, and nodded, happy she could help. A few minutes passed in relative silence, each woman lost in her own thoughts.

"Tell us something about you. I mean, we barely know you, and that was the point of us coming out. To get to know the Oracle that stole Payton's heart." Phoebe spoke, taking a sip of her soda.

"Well," Selia shrugged. "I'm half human, half oracle. My mother was the human, my father the oracle. My mother raised me until she died when I was thirteen. After that, I went to live with the Oracles, and stayed there until it was time to orchestrate my plan to free your son. Ah, I'm 21." She said looking at Phoebe, and then she smiled. "There's really nothing else to say. I'm kind of boring." The rest of the night was spent laughing, and talking. All the sisters got to know the beautiful Oracle, while the Oracle herself got to know the sisters. Selia was kind, caring, and had a wit that went unmatched. In Phoebe's eyes, she was almost perfect for Payton; or, at the very least, as close as a woman could be.

"Cole, I got to go." Leo said looking up to the ceiling. A chime of calling had just rung, and it was one that he couldn't get out of. "Something's happened." He sighed, wondering what was going on up there.

The ex-demon scowled, wiping food off of his forehead. Trying to feed two young children was hard, but it was even harder if they had telekinesis and other magical powers that could make a mess. "You're leaving me now? Your son isn't exactly playing nice."

Leo laughed, beginning to orb as another spoonful of food was sent to Cole's face. "Sorry. I'll owe you one." His voice called, fading out as the Elder made his way towards the heavens.

Cole sighed, looking at the two children in their highchairs. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He said scooping a spoon full of carrots. Pretending it was an airplane, he maneuvered the spoon in zigzags trying to get the boys to eat. Before the spoon could reach either's mouths, however, it was promptly orbed back into his face. The two kids gave out a giggle, mocking the adult. "Cole, Leo," A voice yelled coming into the house. "We're back."

"In here." The man replied, hoping Piper would know what to do. The three sisters walked into the kitchen, and upon seeing the food all over Cole's face, couldn't help but laugh. The said man scowled, and tried to feed the boys one last time. Again, however, the boys rejected it, and sent it straight back at him. This action only increased the girl's laughter. Rolling his eyes, Cole got up and walked out of the kitchen, all the while mumbling something about trying to help.

The next day Leo orbed into the kitchen, his face wary and pale. "Another whitelighter was killed last night." He said, making his way over to his wife. When he had been gone all night, and all morning, Piper just knew something was wrong. She hoped it was nothing serious, but that hope was dashed as his words left his mouth.

"We've got to stop them." Piper murmured, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing a plate of sandwiches, she strolled around the island and took a seat at the table. She kicked the chair out across from her, motioning for the man to take the seat.

Leo sighed, but nodded none-the less as he obeyed. These 'Avatars' were becoming a bigger threat than he had anticipated. "Where is everyone?" He asked, noticing his family's absence.

Piper used a napkin to wipe her face, before she bit her lip in thought. "Phoebe and Cole took the boys to the park, Paige is out on a lunch date with Agent Brody, and Tyler's still at school."

Leo grinned, glad that his sister-in-law finally had a life. After dedicating herself to magic for so long, it was nice to see the youngest sister out and about. She now had her job back, friends, and perhaps some romance. "Paige is already on a date with him?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"I guess she really likes him," Piper shrugged, but had a knowing look in her eye. "At the pace they're going, they'll be married with in a month."

The Elder shook his head in amusement, ripping off a piece of paper towel and stealing one of Piper's sandwiches. "You think he's the one for her?" He said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

_I don't think Leo, I know, _Piper thought. "You never know." She smiled, mischievously. A few minutes passed as the couple enjoyed their lunch and tranquility; it was nice being alone as two people in love with one another for once. Piper broke the silence, by asking, "So what are the Elders going to do about the whitelighters?"

"We've issued a warning, actually." Leo replied, frowning slightly. "All whitelighters are being recalled back up there as we speak." Leo spoke, after swallowing his food.

"Won't that leave their charges up for attack?" Piper replied, concern evident in her voice. Without their whitelighters, witches and other magical beings were at risk, perhaps unnecessarily so.

"We, the Elders, put a temporary ban on all of good magic. Hopefully, if the witches don't use their magic, they won't get killed." He answered, reading her thoughts and fears. He, as well as most of the other Elders, knew it was a risk, but it was one they had to take.

Selia appeared in the kitchen with a glimmer of light, cutting off Piper's reply. "Brace yourself!" The Oracle murmured, a worried look appearing on her face. Her brown eyes darted around the room, as if looking for an enemy that wasn't there.

"What? What are you talking…" Leo began but stopped as a wave of magic over took the whole room. After a few seconds, the shimmer of golden magic left, leaving two of the three occupants in the room very confused.

"What…what was that?" Piper stuttered. The golden wave over took her body, making her shiver to the core. She had never felt anything like that before in her life, and doubted she ever would again.

"That," Selia began. "Was the beginning of the Avatar's plan." The Oracle had had a vision only minutes before the wave of magic was released, and immediately glimmered to the manor, hoping to be able to help any way she could.

Piper shrugged off the uneasy feeling, devoting her attention to finding out what happened. "What do you mean?" She questioned, biting her lip lightly.

"Try orbing up there." Selia said to Leo, pointing to the ceiling. The Elder raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Leo teleported away in a flurry of blue and white lights, expecting to end up in the Heavens, not realizing what the golden magic had done.

"What the heck?" A confused Leo questioned, as his orbs subsided. "How did I end up back here?" The Elder had done what Selia had asked of him and tried orbing up there, only to reappear in the kitchen as if he never left.

"They closed off this plane from all others. Whoever's on Earth is trapped on Earth, while the people outside of Earth can't come in." She replied knowingly, having seen the after effects before the Avatars had taken the action in the first place.

"Okay," A voice yelled from outside the kitchen. Piper recognized the disembodied voice as her young sister, Phoebe's. "What the heck just happened?"

Walking out of the kitchen, the trio came into view of Phoebe, with Cole and the two children behind her. A look of worry clearly in place, Phoebe waited for an explanation. "It was the Avatars. They're taking over the world."

"Already?" Phoebe asked, picking Payton up in her arms. "I thought they were trying rid themselves of rivals…shouldn't they be coming after us?"

"The Charmed ones are a threat that wasn't worth taking on before they had supreme power." Selia answered, shaking her head in the negative. The Avatars were too smart to go after the sisters before they had the power to. "Now that they do, they'll be coming after you."

Piper looked down at Wyatt, as the boy stared innocently up at her. Turning her eyes to Payton who cooed lovingly in his mother's arms, she knew what they had to do. "So," Piper stated with resolve, heading towards the stairs. She planned to look in the book of shadows; the tome of knowledge that Piper had hoped would give her an idea on how to beat the Avatars. It probably wouldn't, she knew in the back of her head, but it was worth a shot. "We'll go after them, before they come after us." Before they began their trek upstairs, however, the third Charmed one orbed in, accompanied by Agent Brody

"Have you guys seen it?" Paige yelled, rushing towards the television. Flipping it on, the news stations were showing gigantic structures that looked like castles, cropping up all over the world. There were seven of them to be exact, one on each of the continents; the first one they showed was in Kansas, the next in Brazil, the third in Egypt, the fourth in Germany, the fifth in China, the sixth in Australia, and the last of them, which could only be seen from a satellite, was in Antarctica. **"The White House has not released word yet on how these got here."** The report finished, before Paige turned it off.

Phoebe sighed, holding Payton a little more protectively in her arms. If these Avatars were as powerful as she thought they were, she could only hope her darling son would be safe. "What are we going to do?"

"What we must." A male voice said, answering Phoebe's question as he orbed in with a flurry of purple and white orbs.

**AN: As for the story, from now on you're going to recognize a lot of names, but that's all they are; names. The storyline will be different then the ones in the show, but I'm using their names to help you visualize them better. The next three story arcs use characters that have already appeared within the "Charmed-verse".**


	24. Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! Bad or good, I don't mind. All I want to know is how you feel about the story! Speaking of which, not one review last chapter. What's up with that?

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired. And just so you know, here's how the arcs work:

Arc 1: Chapter 1 (No Man's Land) to Chapter 19 (Memories).

Arc 2: Chapter 20 (Agent) to Chapter 25 (Plan), with more to come. Chapter 15 (Anew) and Chapter 18 (Reborn) are both lead-ins to this Arc so if you haven't read them, then check them out.

**Chapter 25: Plan**

"Okay, who are you?" Phoebe snarled, preparing herself for battle. She had never seen an Avatar for herself, so the witch, in instinct, immediately thought this being was one of them. The gray haired man smiled as he stared at the two little boys in their mother's arms.

"Phoebe, this is Gideon; a fellow Elder." Leo said, walking over to where his friend was. "What are you doing here? How are you here anyway?" He questioned, wondering if it was a ploy by one of the Avatars.

"Well," Gideon began, never taking his eyes off of Wyatt. His stare was creepily constant, as if Wyatt was the only thing in the room. Turning his attention to Leo, Gideon said, "The Avatars, if that's what I remember you calling them Leo, closed down the earthly plane. But since I was already on the earthly plane, you and I are the only Elders or whitelighters left. How do you plan on fighting them?"

"We were just discussion it before you came in." Leo supplied. He knew Gideon was one of the most powerful and wise Elders, and he couldn't be more thrilled for the man's help in this matter. With his input and knowledge, the Elder had faith that they could figure out a plan to take the Avatars out.

Cole took Payton out of Phoebe's arms, and began the plotting in full. He would have to guide them without them figuring out his past, but he knew he could. A few simple anecdotes here, a thought there, and they wouldn't have a clue that he was an Avatar at one time. "You have to attack all seven at once if you want to be able to send them back."

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned, wondering where Cole got that idea. He was smart, that was a given, but when did he become psychic? Shaking her head, she patiently waited for his reply.

"The Avatar's powers come from their unity. Occupy all of them, then their powers will deplete faster. If you tie up their hands, Agent Brody has a better chance of killing one of them." Cole replied, hoping to placate her curiosity. He could see in her eyes there was an underlining meaning to her question.

"He's right." Paige nodded her head in agreement, seeing the genius in what he said. "We have a better chance by doing that, then if we only took out one at a time."

Piper headed towards the kitchen, where her potion ingredients were. She had no idea on what to make, but with her nerves running rampant like they were, she had to do something productive. "We should get some potions going. Any suggestions?" She called out.

"Yeah, I have one. I used it when I went to vanquish…" Paige yelled back, but frowned at the last part. Turning back around, she looked at Cole sheepishly, a hint of color coming to her cheeks.

Cole cocked an eyebrow, noticing the witch's gaze upon him. "When you went to vanquish me?" He laughed, knowing it was true. He remembered that night when she came to vanquish him, only to be thrown out into the river.

Paige nodded, and walked out of the room, Kyle following behind her. "So we attack them all at once, and buy sometime for Kyle to do his thing?" Phoebe said, trying to finish up the plans. She wanted to hammer out the details to make sure everyone agreed on what they should do; after all, five minds were better than one.

"Yes, Leo and I will fight off two of them, the Charmed Ones will divide up, and Agent Brody will take one as well." Gideon replied to the young witch. He didn't usually get into battles, at least not since he became an Elder, but he did remember his days fighting demons as a witch. And with no one else to fight, he had no choice but to return to his old ways.

Phoebe sighed, nerves overtaken her. "Okay, so we have Piper going to the one in Kansas, Paige the one in Brazil, Leo the one in Antarctica, Gideon to Asia, I'll go to the one in Europe, and Brody to Africa. The leader's castle is in Africa, right Selia?" At the Oracle's nod, she continued. "That leaves one Avatar not being attacked."

"I'll go, as well." Cole stated; his eyes and features locked with an icy resolve. He would help and protect his family anyway could, even if his life depended on it.

"Cole," Phoebe warned. "You don't have any powers, you'll be a sitting duck." He was as mortal as mortals came, and she wouldn't put him at risk. God forbid something were to happen to her, Phoebe didn't want Payton to grow up not having one of his parents there with him.

"Neither does Brody." Cole rebutted, hoping that would sway her opinion. He might not have any powers, anymore sure, but neither did Brody. He knew, in fact, if any argument would work it would be that one: if he can, why can't I?

"But Agent Brody has the potion." Phoebe reminded, a hint of agitation to her voice. She hated, yet loved at the same time, how he was so obstinate in wanting to fight. It was brave, sure, but stupid. "He has a shield against them."

Cole shook his head, and muttered under his breath. "So you want me to just sit around and wait?" He could tell it was going to be like the time after he first lost the powers of Belthazor; Phoebe would prevent him from fighting, and act as if he needed bubble wrap just to protect himself.

"Ah," Phoebe said, face showing all seriousness. "Yeah, just about."

"No." Cole replied, a little angrily. He was no coward: he would protect his family with his life.

"Cole." Leo spoke slowly, watching in fascination at what was happening. As the two argued, he was watching what was happening to their young son.

The ex-demon turned towards the Elder, mouth open in amazement. "You don't want me to go either?" He scowled, not liking how this was playing out. He needed to be able to help out; not helping was out of the picture.

"No, that's not what I meant." Leo said, shaking his head. Pointing to the boy in Cole's arms, Leo said, "Look."

Payton had become almost transparent in the man's arms, as if he were a shadow, incorporeal and translucent. The child entered his father's body, possessing him, granting him almost full use of his powers. After a few seconds, Cole's eyes flamed over then turned completely black. Payton, in Cole's voice, said, "There, now he has powers. No more arguing." The man turned towards the Oracle that was standing in the corner of the room, watching what transpired curiously. "Hi, Selia." He said, earning a smile and a wave from the woman. She was incredibly happy that her Payton took the time to say hi, even if it was just for a moment. Cole's eyes returned to their normal blue a few seconds later, as if what had just happened never did.

"Payton?" Phoebe asked, tentatively, shocked by what Payton had done. She remembered Payton telling her that he had the power of possession before he became a child, but never dreamed to see it for herself. It was, in truth, kind of creepy to think of such a power as that.

Cole shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts, he said, "No, it's me." The ex-demon looked down at his hands, and smirked when a fireball appeared. "I guess he really doesn't like us arguing?" He laughed.

"He possessed you?" Leo inquired, wondering what it was that his nephew had done. He remembered the old Source, the one that had released the hollow, had possessed that man Shane, but he had never seen it done for himself. It was both an interesting and shocking action to witness, in his opinion.

Shrugging, Cole answered. "Kind of. He calls it 'hitching a ride'. He possessed me, gave me all his powers, but then retreated into the back of my mind, allowing me full control over his powers."

Phoebe sighed, and took a seat on the chair. "I still don't think you should come, Cole. It's dangerous." She said, worrying for the safety of not only Cole, but Payton as well.

"Phoebe," Cole soothed, knowing what she had meant by 'it's dangerous'. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Payton. I'd die before I let anyone hurt him, you know that."

The witch smiled, knowing how true those words were. "Be careful, okay?" She whispered lowly, almost inaudibly so.

"We're done." Piper's voice rang out, as she walked into the solarium; Kyle, Paige, and, surprisingly, Tyler following behind her.

"Tyler," Gideon chastised at the boy, remembering the chat the pair had had before Gideon had orbed into the manor. "I thought I told you to stay at the school." He scolded, wanting nothing but to protect the boy from harm. It was dangerous for the students to be out of Magic School; the Avatars couldn't get them there, Gideon had seen to that himself.

The young firestarter scowled, rebelliousness entering his eyes. "The Charmed Ones are my family, sir. I came to make sure they were alright."

"Here you go, Pheebs." Paige threw her sister a vial of clear potion; it glistened with power as the sunlight hit it. "Drink it before we leave. It'll turn you invisible and allow you to enter the Avatar's body. From there, you say the spell and vanquish it from the inside."

"What spell?" Piper handed the middle sister a sheet of paper, along with another vial of potion. The paper read: **'Drawing on the Power of Three, destroy this evil entity.' **"What's this?" Phoebe asked, holding up the other vial Piper gave her. Unlike the clear potion of Paige's, this one had a red shine to it, almost like a fire engine.

"It mimics my power." She answered with a frown. "I want you to take it just in case." Piper said wanting to make sure her sister would be safe. Unlike Paige and herself, Phoebe didn't have a power that could be both defensive and offensive power; instead, the witch would have to rely on her martial art skills, spell casting, and levitation, which was something Piper wouldn't allow.

"Ladies," Gideon started. "It's not going be as easy as you think. They have the power to block off the rest of the universe from this plane, I doubt they would leave their sanctuary's open for us to just orb into."

Phoebe nodded, picked up a piece of paper and a pen, and began to scribble a spell down. After a few minutes, the middle sister looked up with a smile. "Ready." She said, leaning over and showing the sisters the spell.

Piper turned, and looked over at the Oracle. "Selia, will you stay and watch Wyatt, Tyler, and Payton for us?" She questioned, already knowing the answer. For some reason, she trusted Selia more than a normal person would. After all, they had only spent a few hours together, and Piper wouldn't dream of leaving Wyatt or any other child with her if she was anyone else.

"Wyatt and Tyler, sure." The woman who loved Payton spoke in a hushed tone, eyeing the children. "As for Payton…" She finished looking over at Cole.

"He'll be safe." Cole nodded, answering her unasked question.

After that, everyone said their good byes, each hoping to see each other again. Cole and Phoebe began a deep kiss, while Paige hugged Brody and wished him luck. Piper kissed her baby boy on the top of his head, and gave Tyler a peck on the cheek. For all she knew, this could be the last time she ever saw her family. Taking a deep breath and downing the invisibility potion, the three sisters began the spell that would take down the Avatar wards. **"Door unlock, no magic block. The ward in place, we now erase."**

Leo leaned down and gave his wife a tender kiss. "Good luck." He said, orbing her to the Avatars castle of North America with a flick of his hand. With another flick of his hand, Paige was sent off towards South America, and Brody to the Egyptian castle. He himself nodded towards the rest of his family, and gave Gideon a quick glance before orbing to Antarctica. Gideon soon orbed out in a flurry of purple orbs himself.

"I love you Phoebe. I always will." Cole muttered, breaking his kiss. As Phoebe gave him a slight smile in response, the ex-demon sent the witch to the Castle in Germany. Giving one last look towards Selia, Cole teleported in a flash of flames, his final destination being Australia.

**AN: As for the story, from now on you're going to recognize a lot of names, but that's all they are; names. The storyline will be different then the ones in the show, but I'm using their names to help you visualize them better. The next three story arcs use characters that have already appeared within the "Charmed-verse".**


	25. Force

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! Bad or good, I don't mind. All I want to know is how you feel about the story!

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired. And just so you know, here's how the arcs work:

Arc 1: Chapter 1 (No Man's Land) to Chapter 19 (Memories).

Arc 2: Chapter 20 (Agent) to Chapter 25 (Plan), with more to come. Chapter 15 (Anew) and Chapter 18 (Reborn) are both lead-ins to this Arc so if you haven't read them, then check them out.

AN: "Shadowing" is the name of the teleportation form that the Avatars use. I took it from the episode "Sam I Am" when the two Avatars teleported into Cole's penthouse in a black beam-like silhouette.

**Chapter 26: Force**

Piper arrived in a marble throne room that was filled with murals and tapestries from across the world, and time itself. She listened to the classical music playing in the background, as she crept out of the shadows. Studying the room, she saw her prey—a blonde haired woman, dressed in black robes—dancing to the music.

'_This girl's evil?' _Piper thought to herself, stunned by what she was witnessing. Taking a step towards the Avatar, the witch immediately stopped as her prey turned towards her. The Avatar of Might's eyes darted around the chamber, noticing nothing unusual, she returned to her dancing with a shrug. Piper allowed herself to let out the breath she was holding in relief, smiling slightly by what had happened; she was invisible, and not even the 'All powerful Avatars' could see her.

Deciding to hurry rather than take her time, she set out in a dead sprint towards the Avatar. As soon as Piper dove into the blonde woman, Kappa immediately began to wiggle in a mix of pain and queasiness. Her body began to contort, and her power began to weaken, as she screamed, "No!" in fury. The plead fell on deaf ears as she was destroyed from within, leaving only a now corporeal Piper in her place.

"Whew." Piper murmured, hoping it was over. That, however, wasn't to be, for Kappa begun to reconstitute herself. Little black pieces cropped up and formed into the shape of the blonde woman.

"Did you really expect that to work?" Kappa sneered, anger burning in both eyes. She would get revenge for what this witch had done to her; no one touches or hurts the Avatar of Might.

"No," Piper replied honestly. "But it did make you use up some of your power." The blonde Avatar scoffed, and sent a beam of lightning towards the Charmed one. Piper dodged to the side, and sent an attack of her own towards the woman. Kappa shadowed out of the way of the attack, as if she could see it coming from a mile away. Shadowing back in, the Avatar began to really show off her powers.

Paige orbed into the Castle of Brazil, and immediately went into action. Jumping into the woman sitting on the throne, she began to recite the spell. As the dark haired Avatar squirmed, Paige continued the spell with renewed vigor. A smile graced Paige's features as she reappeared sitting in the throne Beta was just sitting in, now corporeal after finishing the spell and destroying the Avatar.

"You'll pay for that!" A womanly voice rang out from behind the throne. "Did you really think that would kill me?" Beta scowled, walking around the throne and taking a position ten feet away from the youngest Halliwell sister.

Paige shrugged. "A girl can hope, can't she?"

"Too bad that will be the last thing she does." Beta yelled, throwing an energy ball towards the witch.

Phoebe, across the Atlantic Ocean, was having the same luck. The Avatar she attacked, Sigma, the Avatar of Potency he called himself, was a sadistic man. When she first appeared in his Castle, he was sitting on his throne watching a projection of what was transpiring out in the world: armies were attacking the castles in a useless attempt to get in—magic, not technology, was the only thing that would be able to breach the wards. And blowing him up from the inside out wasn't the route to go, as it seemed like he actually enjoyed reconstituting himself.

"You can't dodge them forever, girl." Sigma laughed, throwing another energy ball towards the witch. He had been going at it, nonstop, for the last five minutes, hurling energy ball after energy ball around the room.

'_Yeah, I know'_ Phoebe thought, levitating above an energy ball, allowing it to crash into the wall behind her. _'But I'll be damned if I don't get to kiss Payton goodnight again.'_

Leo appeared in the Antarctica castle in a flurry of blue lights. As he scanned the throne room, the clapping emanating from behind him took his attention. A man with tanned skin and wild gray hair smiled at the Elder. "So an Elder was able to bypass the gates we put up." The Avatar laughed. "Impressive."

"It's you!" Leo exclaimed, recognizing the Avatar as the one who froze the sisters, and could have killed them if it weren't for his intervention.

"Tempus, the Avatar of Vigor." The demon bowed, mockingly.

"Tempus?" Leo replied, confused. "As in the Devil's Sorcerer?" He questioned, remembering how the demon had rewritten time back when Prue died. The last he heard, as well as the other Elders, was he was dead.

"What are you doing here, Elder?" Tempus scowled, ignoring Leo's comment. That life of servitude to the Source was over. Now, unlike in his previous state, he was the one with all the power. "You'll die, you know that right?" He mocked, circling around Leo like a cat.

"I'm already dead." Leo smirked, sending a wave of electricity towards Tempus, beginning the fight in earnest.

Gideon orbed into the throne room, and immediately cloaked himself, turning invisible. He hoped he could wait until Brody killed the leader before he would attack. Seeing a black man walking in, Gideon crept into the shadows, trying not to make a sound. The Avatar took a seat on the throne, and summoned some exotic dancers. Rolling his eyes, Gideon watched and waited, hoping his plan would work.

A flame erupted from behind the throne in the castle of Australia, and out emerged a man with slick backed hair and a salt and pepper goatee. The man strolled out from behind and smiled. "Alpha?" The Avatar sitting in the throne gasped. "I didn't expect you!"

"Ah, I came to celebrate." Cole, pretending to be Alpha, said in the same silky voice that he remembered Alpha having. The voice was able to cut under people's skins, allowing his words to enter the body, where they stewed in a person's mind until they gave into them.

"Of course, of course." Gamma smiled, unknowingly. For all he knew, Alpha was here to celebrate the first part of the plans fruition. "Surprised it worked so flawlessly?"

Cole shook his head, and mimicked what Alpha would have said. "Not in the slightest. Good and evil were far too blinded by their eternal struggle to be able to fight back," said Cole.

"Is it really necessary to wait until we take supreme control over the world?" Gamma asked, hating the fact that there was till room for error in their masterful plan.

Cole bit his lip, but nodded. "We must be at full strength. It's better if we wait." Knowing the Avatar's powers firsthand, he knew it would be futile to attack before Alpha was vanquished; in all honesty, he would probably die if he did attack before then. Gamma was a demon who knew how to use his powers to the utmost perfection, and wouldn't hesitate to throw the killing blow first thing, should the need arise.

Gamma sighed, and walked over to the bar on the other side of the room. "What will you be having?" He questioned, pulling out a few bottles of liquor.

Shrugging, Cole smiled. "Whatever the drink of the day is." He hoped that was a suitable answer. The lawyer thought it would be, after all if Alpha had one and only drink Gamma wouldn't have asked in the first place.

Handing Cole a drink, Gamma raised his glass, not realizing just whom it was he was drinking with. "Cheers!"

Brody arrived in the throne room of the leader: Alpha the Avatar of Force. Alpha was one of the last original Avatars, which was a race that had the amazing ability to unite powers for all to use. A potion concocted by evil and good magic was the only way to stop them, a feat it did in ancient times. Four thousand years ago, the Ancient Egyptians worshipped Alpha like a god, but there is always a fighter of a bunch. A person who can't deal with having someone rule over them will always fight against their rules, starting a revolution in the process.

"Who are you?" An old man with slicked back hair said. He had a salt and pepper goatee, with sharp facial features and high cheekbones; he looked almost emaciated and gaunt.

Brody sneered, his eyes burning with rage. Because of him, this Avatar, he grew up without knowing the love of a mother, and without feeling the joy of going outback and throwing around a baseball with his father. "You killed my parents!" He screamed, his mind overcome with thoughts of revenge.

The Avatar cocked an eyebrow in confusion, having no clue what Kyle was screaming about. "I haven't killed anyone in four thousand years."

"Well," Brody smirked menacingly, raising the potion up for Alpha to see. "You've lived a long life. I have no qualms with ending it."

Alpha's eyes went wide when he realized what potion it was. Acting quickly, the lead Avatar sent a beam of intense blue lighting at the human. The attack, which came as fast and powerful as real lightning, went straight through the man's heart, killing him instantly. As Brody's body arced downwards, the ancient vial of potion slipped out of his hand, and fell to the ground, slowly, as if in slow motion. The vial cracked on the hard surface of the throne room, releasing the black smoke from its ancient prison. Rising into the air, it somehow zeroed in on Alpha, and made a beeline towards the Avatar, who was a little more than ten feet away.

The old Avatar closed his eyes in defeat. He knew there was nothing he could do, for his magic had no affect against the potion. He could stop time but the black smoke would still come for him. He could teleport out, but the smoke was too close, it would follow in his wake.

'_I just wanted to offer another way, a peaceful way even. Now, good and evil will be locked in battle forever more. Nothing will escape the destruction. It will end in a void of nothingness, and only the ultimate power will be left.' _Alpha thought with a tear coming from his eye. The black smoke entered his lungs and began to destroy him slowly. As he lay there dieing, he thought of all the destruction that was to come in the never-ending battle between good and evil. He knew he wasn't good, as he wanted to rule the world, but he didn't consider himself evil as other people would. Taking a deep breath, he gave into the agony the potion forced upon him, and allowed himself to be consumed by the darkness.

**AN: As for the story, from now on you're going to recognize a lot of names, but that's all they are: names. The storyline will be different then the ones in the show, but I'm using their names to help you visualize them better. The next three story arcs use characters that have already appeared within the "Charmed-verse".**


	26. Reverse

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! Bad or good, I don't mind. All I want to know is how you feel about the story!

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired. And just so you know, here's how the arcs work:

Arc 1: Chapter 1 (No Man's Land) to Chapter 19 (Memories).

Arc 2: Chapter 20 (Agent) to Chapter 26 (Force), with more to come. Chapter 15 (Anew) and Chapter 18 (Reborn) are both lead-ins to this Arc so if you haven't read them, then check them out.

**AN: Okay, so I was checking out some of the reviews, and I felt I needed to answer some questions that were asked a long time ago: Cole and Phoebe are together, but they're just "boyfriend and girlfriend", nothing else. Cole is still living in the Penthouse, and spends a good part of his day there with Payton and Leo (hint hint What I just said plays a major part in a story-line of Paige's that comes into play down the line). And I noticed that I never really explained it in the story: Tyler lived with Cole in the penthouse for close to a month, but he now lives at the manor in his own room down in the basement. I actually have a pretty entertaining chapter that is Tyler-centric coming up, so watch out for it.**

**Chapter 27: Reverse**

Kappa hunched over in pain, as an energy ball fizzled out in her hand. It felt as if a thousand daggers were being forced into her, skewering her like a wild boar. Dropping her guard, she was unable to defend herself as Piper attempted to blow her up. The attack sent her flying into the wall, where she landed with a thud at the base. Getting on her knee, she shot the witch a glare. "What's happening to me?" The Blonde haired Avatar stammered, her breath ragged and long.

The witch smirked, preparing herself for another round of attacks. "Your leader's dead. You're weaker now," said Piper, walking closer to the Avatar. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen_, she thought to herself.

"I'll kill you!" Kappa screamed, rising to her feet slowly. "I should have killed you before, but I was having fun. Now you die!" She scowled, her rage and pain clouding her mind.

"I don't think so." Piper replied, blowing the Avatar back into the wall. This time the witch didn't stop the attack, but she continued it relentlessly. After a few more times of Piper trying to blow Kappa up, the Avatar grunted, and teleported out in a shadow. Piper smiled at the place Kappa just was. "Told you."

"Avatar!" Paige screamed, sending Beta into the wall with a flurry of blue orbs.

The black haired woman scowled, feeling weak for the first time in her life. "I don't know what you witches did, but you'll pay for it!" She charged up an energy ball, and threw it at Paige.

The witch laughed, and sent it straight back to Beta. With another flick of her hand, the Avatar was sent flying across the floor. "You give up yet?" Paige said to the battered woman.

"Never!" The Avatar sneered, before throwing some lightning at her enemy. Paige orbed out of the lightning's path, and orbed the throne that Beta had previously been sitting on at her. With a crash, the heavy chair landed on the black haired woman, pinning her to the floor. "I'll return, and when I do you'll pay!" Beta screamed in fury before shadowing out.

The middle Halliwell sister was barely staying alive. Sigma felt the energy drain for barely a second, and when he resumed his attack the fury was evident. His lightning came faster and harder. The pleasure he felt from the hunt before was gone, and in its place was cold fury. He was angry that one of his kind had died, and the demon inside him was begging to be let out. Sigma was ancient; the first Avatar that Alpha and Omega recruited to the collective. And as such, the blond-haired man thought of himself as a true Avatar. The others were just a means to an end, but Sigma was one of their kind. He was needed, while the others were expendable. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Sigma laughed, throwing lightning all over the place.

_Idiot doesn't even realize he's wasting energy, _Phoebe thought from behind a pillar. _Even so, I'm still dead if he finds me. Cole, Piper, someone help me!_ She uncharacteristically screamed in her mind, giving into her fear for the first time since becoming a witch.

Tempus and Leo were engaged in a battle of lightning, their energy colliding and forming one long beam of intense blue electricity. Each being wasn't letting up an inch, each trying to outdo the other. That's when Tempus felt it: a tremor in his power. It was as if someone destroyed a comrade of his. The collective, the reserve, was weakened and powers were gone. And whatever powers were left were acting like a storm; rising to extreme highs and falling right back down, they were in a perpetual state of change. "You won't win this." Tempus panted, trying to fend off Leo's lightning from overpowering his own.

Leo scowled. "You've already lost." The Elder pushed even more energy into his attack. As Leo's beam closed in on the Avatar of Vigor, Tempus' eyes became wide. Releasing his attack in defeat, the demon was lifted high into the air by Leo's lightning. He screamed in agony as the electricity washed over him, blue bolts rushed around him as his body began to turn to ash. With one last scream, Tempus was vanquished with a burst of fire.

Gideon smiled as the Avatar of Power began to convulse on the ground. Walking towards the man, he watched as intense light radiated off of Omega. Gideon became visible a few feet away from Omega, looking down at the Avatar in contempt. "This…can't…be…happening!" Omega yelled in agony. "Alpha, how?"

"A potion, I believe." Gideon said, making his presence known.

Looking up into the eyes of the intruder, Omega sneered. "If you're here to kill me, you're wasting your time."

Gideon cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I am a true Avatar." Omega spat. "Omega, the Avatar of Power. Nothing, but that potion can kill me. I will be back, and when I do, the Elders will be the first to die." The Avatar growled at Gideon, holding his chest in pain.

Gideon nodded as Omega shadowed out. "And when you return, another vial of potion will be ready." He replied, knowing the Avatar had heard it.

Gamma's glass of scotch dropped to the floor with a crash as he doubled over in pain, beginning to convulse. "What's wrong?" He stuttered, the pain being almost unbearable.

Cole laughed, and turned back into his own appearance, allowing the Avatar to see who he really was. "I believe your beloved Alpha is dead." He said, simply.

The Avatar of Drive's eyes went wide as he looked up to the intruder. "You!" Gamma scowled on bended knee. It took a lot out of him just to get on bended knee; he knew fighting someone was almost out of the question.

"Yes," Cole smirked. "Me."

"I'll get you." Gamma screamed, throwing lightning from his position.

Cole, using Payton's powers to the max, flamed out and appeared behind the Avatar. Putting his arm up, the ex-demon released an intense beam of blue energy. The Avatar was pushed to the ground, and began to light on fire. Using his other hand as well, Cole put more energy into his attack. With one last scream of agony, Gamma the Avatar of Drive was destroyed with a shower of ashes. "Phoebe." Cole whispered, flaming to his love.

"You're going to die sooner or later. There's no escape from me." Sigma yelled, throwing lightning and energy balls all over the place.

"I doubt that." A voice from behind the Avatar of Potency said in a menacing tone. Turning to the new intruder, Sigma was met with a fist to his face. Following up with a fireball, the attacker sent the Avatar to the floor. Using telekinesis, the attacker threw the Avatar in to the throne on the other side of the room. "Phoebe?" Cole yelled out, hoping she was nearby.

Sure enough, the witch inched out from behind the pillar. Seeing Cole, Phoebe smiled and ran to his side. "This guy's a maniac!" She said, remembering all the foolish and crazy things Sigma had done since she arrived in his throne room.

Cole nodded, and looked over to the Avatar. "Stay behind me."

The Avatar got to his feet, and wiped the dirt from his clothes. "You'll pay for that!" Sigma screamed in fury. "When I'm done with you, you and your witch will be wishing you were in the Wasteland!"

"I very much doubt that." Cole replied narrowing his eyes. An energy ball from Sigma started the fight. Cole dodged to the side, and threw a fireball. Using the fireball as a distraction, the ex-demon flamed with Phoebe to the Avatar's side. Throwing fire at the blond haired man, Cole hoped to end it fast. That, however, wasn't meant to be, for Sigma threw lightning to meet the fire in the air. The power struggle lasted a few seconds, but Cole began to over power the Avatar. Phoebe watched as Cole taped into more of Payton's power. Lifting his left hand to the same level as his right, the former Source of All Evil threw another array of flames.

Sigma began to run out of energy as the collective was greatly diminished. Three of his comrades were dead, and by the look of things he was right behind them. Screaming in fury as he was enveloped in a ball of flames, the man who was terrorizing Phoebe just minutes before, had a look of fear in his eyes. Burning to death, the Avatar sneered, "I'll be back!"

"From the dead?" Cole grinned. "I doubt it." He said, after Sigma was vanquished. Cole turned around to face Phoebe. A smile plastered on his face. "Well, that was interesting."

Phoebe moved into give him a kiss, but stopped as his eyes flamed over and then turned black. "This is nasty." Cole said, putting his hands up to stop Phoebe. "Can you at least wait till I leave his body, mom?"

Laughing, Phoebe nodded at her son's antic. Before Phoebe knew it, she and Cole were standing in the living room of the manor. "What the heck?" She questioned, confused by what just happened.

"What happened?" Piper asked, appearing in the living room as well. Soon enough, the whole group who went to attack the Avatars was in the living room; everyone except Kyle, that is. "How'd we get here?"

"They reversed time, and sent you home." Selia answered, walking into the room with Wyatt in her arms. "Because you were protected by the magic of their Castles, you weren't affected by the spell."

"Where is Kyle?" Paige inquired, scanning the room. The youngest Halliwell sister looked at all the faces in the room. Seeing the Oracle's face, she knew the worst had happened. "But that's just not possible." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "When time reversed he should have…" She stopped as realization hit her. "But he died in the Avatar's castle." The witch let the tears come down freely. _He was supposed to be my husband. We were supposed to have a child, a family, a life together._ She felt her sisters leading her to a couch, and their comforting hands rubbing her back. In her grief, however, she forgot one important fact: Kyle was a whitelighter in the future she saw.

Seeing Paige in the state she was in, Leo couldn't help but feel sorry. As he was about to open his mouth to say how sorry he was, an idea hit him. "We should go brief the other Elders on what happened, Gideon." The other Elder nodded and orbed up there in a flurry of purple lights. "I'll be back." Leo mouthed to his wife. Leo kissed his son on the forehead, before he too, orbed up there.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, Lord Kray. **


	27. Hearth

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! Bad or good, I don't mind. All I want to know is how you feel about the story!

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired.

AN: **Today, the 14****th****, is my birthday!** Or, rather, it will be in ten minutes! This chapter is pretty predictable, and it begins the next arc of the story. Oh, and it might seem familiar, but remember: all is not what it seems. This arc is kind of funny in the fact that it really has no end, and other arcs will begin and take precedence over this one (hint remember what I just said)

**Chapter 28: Hearth**

Leo orbed into the kitchen a few hours after he had convened with the other Elders, smiling towards the occupants of the room who were sitting at the table as his body took form. The Elder walked over to the table, and kissed Piper on the cheek. Noticing Paige's puffy eyes, Leo's smile actually increased. "Hey everyone." He said in a chipper tone.

"Hi, Leo." Paige answered weakly. The witch sighed, knowing that the person she was supposed to be with, the person she saw herself with in the future was gone, never to come back. It was true that she wasn't completely in love with him yet, but what she saw in him was the potential. The pair had an intense connection that would grow to what Phoebe and Cole, and Leo and Piper all had together.

"This is not the best time to be so happy, Leo." Piper reprimanded her husband, rubbing Paige's back. Her sister was already a wreck, she didn't need someone prancing around, grinning and laughing like it was Christmas.

The Elder cocked an eyebrow at his wife, continuing to smile all the while. "Well, I beg to differ." He responded.

"Leo..." Phoebe began before the Elder stopped her with a hand.

"Today, I gave up my charges, because as an Elder it was inappropriate for me to have them. Since I had no more charges, however, I would have had to stay up there for the rest of time. But the Council, to my surprise, deemed it wise to always have an Elder on the Earthly plane, just incase the Avatar fiasco ever happened again. So, I was sent to Earth for that assignment. Meaning, I'm here for good." He said, staring down at Piper.

"For good?" She asked with hope in her eyes. No assignments, no callings, was like heaven for Piper; all she wanted in the world was for them to be a family, and now they could be one.

"For good." Leo nodded. When his wife rushed to congratulate him, he stopped her with his hands, continuing on with his speech. "But what to do with all my charges?" He asked, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "Now they would be without a whitelighter, and in danger. It was a terrible predicament, to say the least. So, I handed them over to a new recruit."

Paige lifted her head up from her arms. Looking at Leo's smile, she knew something good was about to happen. "A new recruit?" She asked slowly, her thoughts and wishes turning to one person.

"A new recruit." Leo grinned. "Girls, I'd like you to meet your new whitelighter." He said gesturing to a spot across the room. As the girls and Cole turned their heads towards that spot, a flurry of blue and white lights erupted. As the light finally settled down, a figure took its place.

"Kyle!" Paige yelled, getting up and running towards him.

Being engulfed in a hug, Kyle Brody smiled. Taking in her scent, the former Federal Agent reveled in her touch. Even though he had only known her for a few weeks, and had only been on ten dates with her, he knew of her for a while. The second he saw her picture he knew she was special, and he knew they would have something. "Hi, Paige." He whispered in her ear.

His voice, being so close to her ear, sent shivers down her body. "I missed you." She replied, hugging him tighter.

He smiled at that. _She feels it too_, he thought, before saying, "Go out to dinner with me."

"We're going to dinner." Paige told her sisters, breaking off her hug, not waiting a second to think about it.

The group at the table waved goodbye as the couple orbed away in a flurry of blue lights. Once they were gone, the oldest sister smiled at her husband. "Thank you."

"For what?" Leo replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Piper rolled her eyes, not believing his modesty for a second. "You made him a whitelighter, didn't you?"

Leo laughed, taking a seat next to Cole. "He was going to be made a whitelighter anyway, I just made it possible for him to be your whitelighter." He answered.

"So you're allowed to stay here for good? You won't be forced to stay up there?" Cole inquired, motioning towards the ceiling. He had never heard of an Elder actually being allowed to do that before.

"No," Leo shook his head. "I'm here for good. I'll have to go up there for meetings, but other then that I'm back." He was ecstatic at the possibility of being able to see his son, Wyatt, grow up in person. Over the last few months, he had grown weary of actually having to watch Wyatt's life from the heavens, he was afraid that the other Elders would force him back.

"Great," Piper clapped her hands, rising from the table. "I'm going to make us something good to celebrate." Walking to the refrigerator, the witch called back. "You're staying for dinner, right Cole?"

"Ah, sure." The ex-demon said, looking down at his clothes. They were dirty, sweaty, and out of character for him. "I got to go change, though."

"Here, I'll go with you." Phoebe said, rising from her chair and picking up Payton from his highchair. "Ready?" Cole nodded, and grabbed her hand. "Can you bring us to daddy's home, Pay?" Phoebe asked her son. With a spurt of flames, the family was gone.

They arrived only a floor above where they just were. Cole and Phoebe looked down at their son in confusion. He always knew where they were going, why would he make a mistake now? Unless… "I guess he wants us to live together." Cole smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

Phoebe grinned at her son's giggles. "I guess so."

"Phoebe," Cole said, his tone serious. He ran a hand over his forehead, closing his eyes in thought. "I'm not ready for that. I mean our relationship is perfect as it is. Our life is pretty great. I don't want to ruin it. We've taken slow steps to this point, and I don't want it to come crashing down because we were too fast. Over the last six months, we've managed to overcome everything that happened between us in the past and get back to the place we should've been all this time, and I don't want that to be for nothing, you know?"

The middle sister nodded. "I know you're not ready. But I love you, and whenever you're ready, this option is open."

The ex-demon gave his love a smile, and took his son out of her hands, lifting him up into the air and zooming him around like he was an airplane. "Payton, can you take us to my penthouse? Please?" With another flame, they were gone, this time to the right place.

Gideon stormed into his office as he returned from his meeting with the Elders, his robes billowing behind him. Sigmund, his trusted friend, was waiting for him on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Taking a seat at his desk, the Elder closed his eyes. His worst fears played in his head, taunting him with their dreaded and bleak pictures. Sighing, the goateed man spoke slowly, his voice echoing around the office. "His power…it's too great. He'll surely be corrupted by it. And if he is, it will be our doom."

"But surely the other one is more dangerous. You said you sensed evil coming from him, why is he not the one you're after?" Sigmund inquired, trying to figure out what is was Gideon wanted.

"Because," Gideon began, his voice was as silky as a snake's. "He is a demon, others will be after him as it is. The other one, though, will blindside everyone."

Sigmund furrowed his brow. "What do you propose we do?"

"We…" Gideon said, beginning his plan. It would take a while, but it would work. In Gideon's mind, it had to; for it was life and death.

AN: Thanks for another review, Lord Kray.


	28. Conference

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! Bad or good, I don't mind. All I want to know is how you feel about the story!

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired. Around May of 04.

AN: This arc might seem familiar, but remember: all is not what it seems. Its kind of funny in the fact that it really has no end, and other arcs will begin and take precedence over this one (hint remember what I just said). This part of the story might seem slow, but for character growth its needed, so sorry for the lack of action.

**Chapter 29: Conference **

Tyler came through the doorway on the stairs with his head down. Holding an envelope in his hand, the young firestarter contemplated just going straight to his room. That way, he could avoid any punishment that was bound to come. After all, when is a teacher giving you a note to bring home ever a good thing? Sighing, the blond haired boy entered the kitchen. "Hi." He muttered, putting the note on the counter.

"What's this?" Phoebe said, picking the piece of paper up. Looking towards the boy, the witch stopped him before he got to the basement. "Hold it!" Her voice made the boy stop dead in his tracks, his back towards his family. Phoebe quickly scanned the letter, and passed it on to Leo. "Why are you rushing to your room, guilty conscience?" She questioned, although her voice was not stern; in fact, one could say they heard a hint of laughter in it.

Tyler shook his head, staring at the floor. "No." He murmured almost inaudibly.

"Then why?" Piper entered the conversation, looking down at the letter that Leo had given to her.

"Because," Tyler began, still not meeting anyone's eyes. It was dinnertime, so everyone was in the kitchen. "I'm afraid that if I do something bad, you'll send me back to the social workers."

"Aw, hunny." Paige cooed. "What made you think that?"

The boy shrugged, his eyes becoming teary. He loved the Halliwell's so much, it hurt him to think that he would have to leave them. "My luck, that's what."

"Tyler," Cole said getting up from the table. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, hoping to calm him down. "I know you haven't been treated properly and you've gotten the short end of the stick most of the time, but you're here for good. We took you in. We're not just going to throw you back out on the street." Over the course of the month that Tyler had lived with him, he had gotten to know the boy, and had grown to love him as his own son. In turn, Tyler looked up to Cole as a father figure over Leo, and now Kyle, just as he thought of Piper as his mother. That wasn't to say he didn't love Paige and Phoebe with all his heart, but Piper was so motherly towards him it was hard not to think of her as a mother.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "We're your family. Families don't turn their backs on one another."

Paige gave out a laugh after reading the note. "Buddy, you're not in trouble. It's just an end of the year review. Your teacher wants us to come in to talk about you. That's all." Tyler let out the breath he was holding, and grinned.

"Now go get washed up, dinner's almost ready." Piper told the boy. As soon as he was down the stairs, the eldest witched looked at the grown ups. "Who wants to go?"

"I would go but…" Cole said nervously. He scratched the back of his head as a sheepish grin formed on his handsome face.

"But what?" Piper asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Cole bit his bottom lip light. "I have an interview…for a firm."

Phoebe gave a start, and clapped her hands in excitement. Smiling, she said, "Aw baby, why didn't you tell me?" She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his left cheek, leaving a lip mark from her lipstick.

The ex-demon shrugged, embracing her in a hug. "Wanted it to be a surprise, I guess." He replied, grinning.

"As great as that is," Piper said flashing Cole a smile. She was happy that the man was back on his feet, and trying to better himself. "We still need someone to go."

"I can do it." Phoebe answered.

"No," Paige replied, shaking her head and wagging her finger. "You, my dear sister, have to prepare for my nephew's wiccaning." She said, dramatically.

"We'll go." Leo piped up, his eyes flicking towards Kyle.

Kyle turned his head, and looked at the Elder with a confused expression. "We?" He said slowly, not understanding why Leo included him. He had only known Tyler for a few weeks, and had barely talked to him during those two weeks, as well; he was the least qualified person to go in the room.

The Elder smiled, slapping Kyle on the back. "Come on. It'll be fun."

The next day Leo and Kyle walked down the hall of Magic School. Heading towards Mrs. Kettles' room, the two studied their surroundings in wonder. The halls were long; to the point where you couldn't see the end of it, if there was one, that is. Students were hovering, conjuring, and casting spells around them. Just as they turned a corner, a wolf came out of nowhere and trotted down the hall.

"How did I get roped into this?" Kyle muttered, jumping away from the wolf. It had been a week since the man had been made a whitelighter. Within that week, he somehow was made a member of their motley crew of a family. The sisters opened up to him as if they knew something he didn't: a fact in which they did, although he didn't know it. Paige continued to fascinate him each and everyday. Seeing her everyday was one of the perks of being a whitelighter. His only problem was his life was changing too fast; he didn't want to lose himself in the shuffle.

Leo stopped in his tracks, and turned towards the man with a hurt look on his face. "Paige really cares about you. I didn't mean to rope you into this, I just wanted you to be more apart of the family."

"I know, I know." Kyle sighed. "It's just that everything's moving…"

"Fast?" Leo finished for the black haired man.

The whitelighter nodded. "I mean, just a couple of weeks ago I was single, living alone, and alive. Now I'm dead, and I feel like I'm married." Seeing Leo's face, he explained himself. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it. It's just moving fast, that's all. If this happened over a few months, I'd be fine with it."

"You should talk to Cole about it." Leo said, smirking slightly. He remembered the change Cole had gone through back when he was Belthazor.

"Why's that?" Kyle replied, continuing on down the hall.

Leo's eyes flicked to Kyle's. "Well, a few years ago he was in the same position as you." He answered with a shrug.

Kyle cocked an eyebrow. "How so?" The whitelighter asked, confusedly.

"You know he was a half demon, right?" At Kyle's nod, he went on. "He was powerful, very powerful, actually. Respected throughout the Underworld, Belthazor was given the hardest, and most dangerous missions. The last mission he went on was to kill the sisters. Well, after a few months he fell in love with Phoebe. He had to become good to keep her love, so he did. He went from being a powerful demon, to being a family man with weakened demonic powers, all in a short period of time."

"Hmm." Kyle mumbled, opening to door to the classroom.

"Ah," Mrs. Kettles chirped, as the two walked in. "You must be Tyler's…family." Seeing the two men, her smiled faltered a little. "I had no idea he came from an…alternative family." She said, awkwardly.

Leo gave the teacher a weird look, before registering what she just said. "What? No, no." He said denying what she was implying. "The girls couldn't come, so we stepped in." He corrected her, shaking his head.

"No problem." The teacher replied, taking a seat behind her big oak desk. Papers littered the top of it, making it look like a mess. "Now, I just wanted to have you come in and tell you how our Tyler's doing."

"My wife said his grades were great?" Leo inquired, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Oh, they are." She nodded, shuffling around some of the papers that were on her desk. She opened up a folder that was labeled _Tyler Halliwell_, took out his record, and began to run a finger down the list. "Except for his English grade, his school grades are high B's, and his magical scores are astounding. The Headmaster believes he's the strongest firestarter in the school."

"What's his English grade?" Kyle questioned.

Looking down at a sheet of paper, the teacher answered. "He got a C on his last test, but other then that he's averaging a low B."

"Should we make him study more, or something?" Leo asked, not really sure on how to handle it.

"No, No." Mrs. Kettles waved her hands dismissively. "Just make sure he does his reading assignment by weeks end, and he should be fine."

Leo bit his lip, taking all the information in. Piper had told him to make sure he returned with answers to all the questions she would have ask if she was the one who went, instead of Leo. "And his magic classes. How is he doing in them?" He asked.

"Great! He's learning how to control the fires he starts now, so hopefully he'll handle that as good as he handled everything else. Tyler's also made quite a few friends, perhaps it would be wise to hold a study group for him or something." She suggested, taking a pen and writing something down on his grade sheet.

The men nodded, and began to rise from their chairs. "Anything else?"

Mrs. Kettles looked down at her papers, and shook her head. Smiling, she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Tyler is a wonderful boy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kettles." Leo said, walking out the classroom, and heading towards the hallway that led to the doorways home.

"Well, that was interesting." Kyle laughed, crossing the Magic School threshold and entering the manor. The door to magic school, which Tyler and the rest used to get to said school, was located on the first landing of the stairs. To non-magical people, it looked like a decoration door with no real purpose, rather than a real one.

Leo grinned and closed the big wooden door behind them. "You could say that."

"Phoebe?" Cole called out, coming into the house an hour later. He closed the door behind him, waiting for the woman's response. Hearing voices in the kitchen, the ex-demon made his way over.

"Cole!" Phoebe smiled, jumping down from the counter she was sitting on, and skipping over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, as he kissed the top of her head. "I didn't hear you." She said, pulling away from their hug.

"Yeah," Cole replied, putting his briefcase next to the table. He loosened his tie, taking a deep breath. "Hey everyone."

"So…?" Paige asked, waiting for Cole to tell the news.

Cole scratched the back of his head, holding the grin off of his face. "So?" He repeated, his eyes roaming around the occupants of the room.

"Just tell us already!" Piper rolled her eyes from behind the stove. She threw some spices into the pot, stirring the ingredients slowly. To most it would look like she was concocting a potion of some sort, but in reality she was just making soup.

"Oh," The Lawyer said, acknowledging what they meant. He took a deep breath, stalling for another minute or two. "Well, you're looking at the new attorney for _Caulen and O'grady _Law Firm."

"Congratulations!" Phoebe chirped, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you." She gushed in satisfaction. Cole was back to the person she had fallen in love with: handsome, intelligent, loving, and confident.

"There's room for moving up. I'll be made a partner if I do as well as I used to." Cole told them, glowing with pride. He had come along way from Belthazor, and was proud of himself and the family that he had created. Just as he was about to say something else, a demon shimmered in, conjuring a ball of flames in his hand; it had a distinct difference from Payton's and other upper level demon's fireballs in the fact that it literally was a ball of flames, rather than twirling bands of metal alit with flame. That's why the power was known as 'flameball' rather than 'fireball'.

"Demon!" Piper yelled, blowing the flameball up just as it flew out of the demon's hand. With another flick of her hands, the demon was vanquished in a shower of bodily particles that disintegrated after a few seconds. She turned her attention back to the stove, where she turned down the temperature, and smiled. "Dinner's ready!"

The rest of the night was spent preparing for Payton's wiccaning the next day. Since it was going to be on a Saturday, Phoebe wanted to make a big deal of it. She was exited that she would finally get to show off her baby boy, for that was a luxury that came far and few between. After all, what was she going to say? _Oh, hi everyone, this is my son. Yeah, I know I wasn't pregnant, but he's mine. Why haven't I talked about him? Oh, that's because he was locked away in a demonic cage, deep in the Underworld._ So when her one time that she would be able to have her baby seen came, she was going to make the most of it.

"Aw, he looks so cute in his suit." Piper cooed the next morning. The boy had a pair of small black slacks on, with a white collared shirt, and little blue tie. "He sure is a dapper dresser."

Phoebe laughed, tickling her son. "A trait he inherited from his father." She said, agreeing with her sister.

"Speaking of Cole," Piper inquired, glancing at her sister. "Where is he?"

"He should be on his way here. He's picking up a present for Payton and Wyatt." The witch shrugged, finishing up the final touches of Payton's outfit.

"Pheebs," Piper took a seat on the bed, next to her sister. "Wouldn't it be easier to have him move in with us?"

The middle sister turned away from her baby, and looked her sister in the eyes. "Probably." She sighed. "But he's not ready for that just yet." Cole was different this time around when it came to their relationship. He didn't want to rush things, for fear of the consequences. He was thoughtful, and took his time, weighing his options.

"What about you? Are you ready?" Piper asked, pushing the hair out of Phoebe's eyes.

The sister nodded. "I asked him to, but…"

"Don't push it though, Pheebs." Piper said, not wanting to see her sister hurt again. "He'll come around. Things are just so perfect, you're happy, he's happy, we're happy; you don't want to sour it, you know?"

"I know." Phoebe smiled, nodding happily. "Now let's say we get this one downstairs." She said, picking up Payton and hoisting him onto her hip.

As the pair walked down stairs, they heard the front door open and a noise they didn't recognize. Coming down the last set of steps, the sisters smiled at what they saw. Cole stood in the middle of the floor with two plastic pushcarts. Wyatt was already safely fastened in one, and ready to go. "Ready, Wyatt?" Leo cooed over his son. Getting a giggle for a response, the Elder took off, pushing the plastic car around the house.

"How in the world did you fit these in your car?" Phoebe asked, coming over to where Cole was standing.

The ex-demon shrugged. "I put one in the trunk, and the other in the passenger seat. With the top down, it fit." He answered, his eyes flicking to her and his son in her arms.

"Well, that was very sweet of you." Phoebe grinned, giving the man a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's get the show on the road." She said as she made her way to the circle of candles that were lined up in the solarium.

**"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide."** Cole heard Paige's voice say, strolling into the room.

In a swirling cloud of white lights, a figure began to appear. A woman, with brown hair decked in curls, took shape. The sisters immediately recognized who it was. "Mom!" Piper squealed. "But, how? I mean we were calling for Grams."

"Yeah," Patty, the Charmed ones mother said, as she took a step out of the circle of candles. As she did, her body lost its transparency and gained a corporeal form. "I wanted to be the one to wiccan this one in." She admitted, playing peek-a-boo with Payton.

"How long can you stay for?" Paige asked with hope in her voice. She only saw her mother once before, so she wanted to make the most of it. "I mean can we have lunch?"

Patty smiled at her youngest daughter. "I think that's doable. Is that okay with you, Leo?" She asked the Elder.

The man shrugged. "I don't mind." He said, looking at Patty. "Why not?"

"Good." Piper clapped her hands. "We'll have lunch first, then the wiccaning." The witch said, making her way towards the kitchen. "I'll have the food ready in a few minutes." She called back.

"I'll help." Leo told his wife. "Will you guys take care of Wyatt?" He said looking over to the other five people in the room.

"Yeah," Cole agreed. "I got him."

Phoebe studied her mom, and grinned as the woman caught her eye. "Mom, you remember Cole, don't you?" She said, gesturing to the ex-demon as he pushed Wyatt around in the toy car.

"Of course I do." She said taking Payton into her arms. "I've been watching over all of you."

"You have?" Phoebe asked.

Her mother nodded, then turned her attention to the whitelighter standing next to Paige. "But I've never met you in person." She said, studying him. "I'm Patty, the sisters' mother."

Kyle smiled warmly, and shook the woman's outstretched left hand—for Payton was in her right arm. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kyle, the girls' whitelighter."

The woman nodded, smiling back at him. Then, turning her attention back to her daughter, she said, "Tell me, Phoebe," Patty began running her hand over Payton's tiny face. "Why did you choose Payton?"

The witch in question shrugged. "Well, he wanted a P name, and to be known as a Halliwell. So, Payton Turner Halliwell seemed like a good name. Why? You don't like it?"

"No, no, no." Patty shook her head. "I love it. I was just interested in how you came up with it."

"Lunch is up!" Piper yelled out, taking a seat. Cheeses, cold cuts, fruits, breads, and salads lined the table, creating a plethora of delights.

"This looks great, Piper." Kyle said gazing at the spread that was laid out. Everyone took a seat at the dinner table, marveling at Piper's catering skills. For such a shy and nervous women, she had confidence in the kitchen that others could only dream to have. Before long, the dishes were being passed around, and lunch had begun.

An hour or two later, the group was stationed up in the attic. Dressed in his Sunday best, little Payton was safely held in his father's arms, ready to be wiccaned in. His mother, standing next to Cole, had a smile plastered over her soft, elegant features. The family was truly a sight to be seen; they were perfect and happy.

**"I call forth from space and time, Matriarchs from the Halliwell line; Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family spirit without end. Together now in this sacred place, help us bring this child to grace." **Patty recited the spell that would call all the Halliwell witches that were in the afterlife.

Six figures began to appear in a cloud of white lights. They were all dressed in different styles of clothing, from late 1600's style to the style of today. Although they all looked different, you could see a slight resemblance from one another. The girls knew two of them, for one was their grandmother and the other was the matriarch of the whole clan: Melinda Warren. "Hello all." Patty spoke with a smile. "We come to bless this child with all the love and magic of the Halliwell line. Mote be."

"Mote be." Everyone in the room said in unison. After a few minutes, and a few more blessings, the matriarchs disappeared back to heavens one by one.

"Well," Patty said giving Piper and Paige a hug. "I should get going." She turned to Phoebe and gave the witch a smile. "Summon me later. I have to talk to you privately." She whispered in her daughter's ear as she gave her a hug.

"Bye mom." The charmed ones waved, as she disappeared.

**AN: Oh, and just a little heads up: the flameballs that you saw in this chapter are my take on why the graphics for the fireballs changed. So flameballs are fireballs after season six, and fireballs are the ones the Source and the Triad would conjure. In my version, flameballs are weaker than fireballs. **

**Thanks for the reviews Lord Kray and Joleca!**


	29. Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! Bad or good, I don't mind. All I want to know is how you feel about the story!

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired. Around May of 04.

AN: AN:_ I've decided to make my chapters longer from now on, because I just finished writing up the plot for chapter 45 and there's no ending in sight. So I'm going to make the chapters double in length, combining two or three chapters in to one. Updates may take a little longer now, instead of an every Sunday update; I'm going to be doing an every other Wednesday/Sunday system. So since I put this up now, the next one wont be until next Wednesday. _PS: sorry for the wait, I was working on another story of mine, plus I've been busy with school. It shouldn't happen again, though.

AN: So I just got finished writing the beginning of Arc four; Man, it's awesome! There are four different villains (some of them are a group of demons, too), that's right, count them: four. It's great to finally get to the arc of the story that all of this, and the next few chapters, have been leading up to. Arc four is the reason I started writing this in the first place. Here's a little teaser: there is a new Source in town, and he's a character that has already appeared in my story (earlier chapters). I'll send the next chapter early to whoever reviews and answers who they think it is correctly.

**Chapter 29: Vision**

Phoebe crept around the attic later that night, making a circle of candles. The rest of the family was asleep, so as she summoned her mother, she did it as quietly as possible. Lighting the last candle, she said the spell and waited for the cloud of white lights she knew would come. "Phoebe." Patty gave a smile as she appeared.

"Hi, mom. What is it? It sounded serious." Phoebe asked her mother nervously. It wasn't everyday that your mother told you to summon her alone where no one else could hear what she had to say.

Patty gave her daughter a solemn look, biting her lip sadly. "It's Payton." She answered, honestly. "Well not Payton, but the rest of the matriarchs. They're…afraid of him." The witch whispered, looking down at the wooden floor. She was ashamed by the actions and feelings of her ancestors.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked confused. "How could they be afraid of a cute, sweet little boy like Payton?"

"They believe male witches are prone to turning evil." Patty replied, running a hand over her forehead. "Add that with his demonic side, and they're terrified. That's why there were only seven of us at his wiccaning."

Phoebe sighed as tears began to form in her eyes. They were calling her baby evil; a monster. "Wait there was supposed to be more?" She questioned, glancing up.

Patty nodded. "They were the only ones who wanted to come. If you didn't notice, they're the ones you call upon for the vanquishing spell. That's one of the reasons he wasn't vanquished when you tried to; I pulled my power when I realized who he was. Melinda was the second one to pull her power, and with her everyone else pulled their powers.

"Thank you for telling me, mom." Phoebe said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, my baby." Patty whispered, embracing her daughter. "I only want the best for him. I want to be part of his life."

"You will. Don't worry." The witch replied knowingly. After all, she would be the one to wed Payton and Selia.

"Good bye, my daughter." Patty murmured as she disappeared in a cloud of white lights.

Phoebe wiped her teary eyes, blew out the candles, and exited the attic. Making her way down to her room, her path was interrupted by one of the boys crying. "Aw, don't cry baby." She cooed as she entered the room and picked up her son.

"Phoebe?" Piper yawned, coming in to the room through her door.

"I got it, Piper, go back to bed." Phoebe whispered. "Are you hungry, little guys?" Hoisting Payton onto her left hip, the witch reached down and began to pick up her nephew with her right arm. As her hand touched his small back, she felt a pulse run through her. Before the witch knew what was happening, her eyes had closed and she was being pulled into a vision; a vision that would bring her to tears.

_Phoebe let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. Looking around, she was surprised to see her vision showed her the Manor's attic_Not our attic though_, she mused, seeing the lack of furniture and other junk that was stationed in the attic she knew. A voice from behind drew her attention._

"_Are you sure this will work?" A man with ragged long blond hair said, speaking to a female, who was drawing something on the wall. _Tyler,_ Phoebe thought_, and that girl was in the vision of the future. She's his future wife.

_The woman looked at him. "It has to." She said resuming her work on the wall. "It's the only way to change the misery. To change the world we live in."_

"_So Selia should be my first option? If she can't help, then I go to the girls?" Tyler asked her, a hint of worry in his voice._

_The female nodded. "Selia will help. She'll know what to do. If, however, she can't help you, go to Phoebe. One of them will be able to help you figure out who was after them. What lead to him turning in the first place."_

"_Were you able to get any more information other than what Uncle Cole told me years ago?" Tyler questioned the women, picking up a piece of chalk and helping her draw what looked to be a triquetra. _

"_No," the woman replied. "But they'll have to be powerful, I doubt it was a fluke."_

"_What are they talking about?" Phoebe asked herself out loud._

"_I think," A voice next to her began. "They're talking about changing the future."_

_Phoebe jumped, not expecting someone to answer her question. Turning, she saw Selia with a solemn look on her face. "Selia," She said, confused. "How are you here?"_

"_We are having the same exact vision." Was the Oracle's response._

"_This vision feels…different somehow." Phoebe admitted, hoping she would have some answers. _

_Selia smirked, but kept her eyes focused on the two people drawing on the wall. "You're powers are expanding. You are physically in the future that you're seeing."_

_Phoebe cocked an eyebrow. "So they can see and hear us?"_

_The beautiful Oracle shook her head. "No," She whispered. "You are on a different plane then them. You can see, hear, and interact with them, but they cannot do the same. This is the secret to divination. Very few of us have ever been able to ascend to this level of control."_

"_What exactly does that mean?" Phoebe asked, not understanding what the Oracle had said. _

_Selia smiled, finally taking her eyes off of the pair. They were engaging in a private moment, that Selia felt should be, well…private. "It means your visions are now more powerful and accurate. If you should have a vision that you yourself are in, then that future self will be able to speak with you."_

"_That's how you know so much. You talk to your future self, don't you?" Selia's response was interrupted by a flurry of people teleporting in. The leader, who had a scruffy look and was clad in black, stepped up. Phoebe recognized him as Wyatt, her nephew. Except this Wyatt wasn't the nice man she had experienced. His very appearance and aura had changed. Gone was the pleasant smile and in it's place a mocking smirk. _

"_Well, well, well," He said, crossing his chest with his arms. "If it isn't Tyler and Billie. I have been looking for you both." Wyatt smirked, and gestured to his surroundings. "Now what, I ask, are you doing up here in my old home?" _

"_Remembering old times, better times." Was Tyler's quick reply. _

"_Aw," Wyatt mocked. "Does the little old firestarter miss his family?"_

_Anger laced Tyler's freckled features. "You disgust me!" He screamed out, staring at the man with hate in his eyes. He didn't hate Wyatt, for he couldn't since they were like brothers, but he did hate who and what he had become._

_Wyatt smirked, looking at the woman next to Tyler increased his smirk. "Ah, Billie. How are you today?" The witch said in an all too cheery voice._

"_How can you live with yourself?" Billie sneered._

"_I rule the world with the only person I consider my equal, and a queen at my side" Wyatt gestured to the brown haired woman next to him. _Bianca_, Phoebe remembered from the vision of Payton's wedding. "Of course, I'll rule the world by myself soon enough, but trust me when I say; it's easy living my life."_

_Tyler look revolted by what he just said. "You…" _

_Wyatt nodded, some how knowing what Tyler was going to say. "So tell me," Wyatt said walking towards the pair. "What your plans were? Let me guess; you planned on going back in time, and stopping me from becoming evil? Stopping me from turning Payton? Stopping the death of the mighty Charmed Ones?"_

_Billie scowled, wondering if he read their minds, or deduced their plan by the Triquetra she drew on the wall. "You must be stopped, Wyatt. If preventing you from turning evil is the way to do that, then so be it."_

_Her speech was met with laughter. "You amuse me." Wyatt said between laughs. "This is not about good and evil. This is about power. I have it, you don't."_

_Phoebe watched as Selia made her way through the demons that surrounded Wyatt. She was studying their faces, their moves, anything that would help her. Returning her gaze towards Wyatt, Phoebe was startled when Tyler and Billie stood stock-still, locked in place by a simple hand gesture from Wyatt. "Now," the male witch said. "I have told you too much. You have been a thorn in my side for way too long." Charging up an energy ball, the man reeled back to throw it, but a flame from his side stopped his actions._

_The demon that had just flamed in looked around the attic. He had a blue face with black tribal tattoos. Phoebe immediately recognized him as her son, Payton. "What is going on here, cousin?" The demon said in a deep echoic voice. _

"_Ah," Wyatt smiled. "Just in time. You can help me kill these two." Payton cocked his head to the side, studying Wyatt. Looking back to Tyler and Billie, Payton noticed that the male witch was holding them through his telekinesis. They had no way to protect themselves. Billie and Tyler both pleaded with their eyes upon noticing the lingering gaze of the demon. _

"_I guess they rule the world together." Selia muttered in Phoebe's ear. "Or else Wyatt would have killed him just like he's going to do with Tyler." _Of course, I'll rule the world by myself soon enough…_Phoebe thought, remembering Wyatt's words._ That could only mean…He was going to kill his own cousin.

"_What do you mean 'kill them'?" Payton's demon voice rang out._

"_They dared to go against us, cousin. Death is a punishment they deserve." Wyatt sneered pitiless. _

"_But," Payton reasoned. "Tyler raised us."_

_Wyatt nodded. "And as a reward I'll send him to the family he misses, oh so much." Looking back towards Tyler, an emotion flickered in Payton's eyes. Tyler was always the demons weak spot. Even after all these years, Payton never once attacked Billie or Tyler, out of respect for what they did for him. But to see them bound and ready for execution awoke something in the demon that ruled the world with an iron fist. "If you won't help me, I'll do it myself." Wyatt scowled, charging up two energy balls. Payton watched as the witch released them. Looking in Tyler's pleading eyes, the demon flamed out, and flamed back in front of the two, taking the two energy balls in the back. "What are you doing?" Wyatt screamed, furious. _

"_Something I should have done years ago." Payton replied, returning to his human form._

_Wyatt shook his head. Leaning down towards Bianca, he whispered. "Go and get it. Do your thing when you return." Bianca nodded, and shimmered out. Returning his eyes towards his cousin, Wyatt took a step up. "You dare go against me, cousin?" Phoebe noted, that in no matter what reality, Wyatt and Payton always called each other 'cousin'. _

"_You struck first, cousin." Payton spat. "I am simply returning the favor."_

"_Touché." Wyatt smirked. Throwing his hands out, the witch watched as Payton combusted into a swarm of black particles. After a few seconds, the demon began to pull the particles back, reconstituting himself. "Impressive." Wyatt said after Payton reappeared. "I haven't seen you do that since your pitiful parents were still alive. I guess turning back to good really does weaken you. After all, I was never able to combust you when you were evil."_

"_Don't you dare talk about my parents!" Payton screamed. "You're attack was useless. You can't kill me, it'll never work."_

_Wyatt smiled, clearly mocking the demon. "I never expected it to." He said gesturing to behind Payton. "But it was a good enough distraction."_

_Before Payton knew it, Bianca shimmered back in behind him, and reached her hand in his back. Payton growled, arching his body in pain. "Here you go, baby." Bianca threw a vial of potion over to Wyatt. "Hurry up though, I can't hold him for long."_

_Billie and Tyler both screamed through bounded mouths. Fighting desperately to try and break the power that held them down. They frantically tried to get loose so they could help Payton. _

_Wyatt downed the bottle, and smirked. Everyone in the room watched as a blue tint over took his eyes. When the light died down, Wyatt was flexing his arms. "Ah, now this is what I call power." Walking up to Payton, Wyatt got right up into his face. "Do you fear for your life, Payton? Or do you relish in the fact that you'll be seeing your pathetic father soon?"_

_Payton growled out in pain. "Don't you dare mention my father! He was a better man than either of us."_

"_Or are you sad because you won't see your worthless mother." Wyatt continued, paying the interruption no mind. "After all, I know your father is stuck in limbo, but your mother is up there. A place, if I'm not mistaken, that doesn't allow demons." _

_Phoebe reached out to her boy, hoping she could help him. Tears had begun to form in her eyes. Did her son love her that much that he missed her as much as Wyatt was implying? Looking around at the faces in the room, Phoebe's eyes bulged when she saw the transparent body of Cole. He himself had clenched fists, and his face was in utter rage. "He's watching from the Void. Powerless, just like us." Selia spoke, noticing Phoebe's gaze._

"_Cat got your tongue?" Wyatt mocked, charging an energy ball in his hand. Releasing it, he watched as it zoomed towards his cousin. As the sphere neared, an image appeared in front of Payton, and blocked the ball with her body, just as Payton had done for Tyler._

"_Selia, no!" Payton growled, looking down at his love. Phoebe looked over to the Selia from her time, and was met with a face full of tears. _Their love is epic,_ Phoebe thought. _Just like mine and Cole's.

_The Oracle smiled and ran her hand over his face as she began to burn. With a last wave of flames, the Oracle was vanquished. Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that was unnecessary." He said, disrespecting the woman's sacrifice. "That energy ball wasn't powerful enough to kill you."_

_Payton roared with tears in his eyes. "It wasn't to save my life." He spoke in a hushed tone. "It was to give me the strength to fight back." Before any one knew it, Payton had thrown Bianca off his back, and into a wall. However, his attack on the witch that was siphoning his powers out just seconds before had weakened him, and he was down on one knee before he was able to attack anyone else._

_Wyatt waved his hand, encircling his cousin in a crystal cage. "Any final words?" The male witch said, paying no mind to his girlfriend staggering towards him. _

_Payton cocked an eyebrow between breaths. "I'll see you in hell!"_

_Wyatt laughed. "After you're dead, who's going to stop me? I'll be immortal…Eternal." _

_A gleam over took Payton's eyes. "Keep thinking that. While I join my Selia and my father in Limbo, you'll be rotting in hell. Although I wish I could see my mother one last time, to tell her how much I love her, she's in a place for the good people of the world. Somewhere where you're pathetic self will never end up in."_

"_You don't get it, do you? With you gone, no one can kill me!" Wyatt screamed out, clearly loving that fact._

_It was Payton's turn to laugh now. "You're right. No one could kill you. Except for the fact," He smirked. "That you killed yourself about ten minutes ago." Wyatt cocked an eyebrow in confusion, an action that just intensified Payton's laughter. "That potion you took. The one you took in hopes that it would double your power so you could vanquish me. It's a fake. Sure, it grants you double the powers, but it has a cost. And that cost is the fact that it burns out your body once it wears off. So, yes, no one could kill you. Except yourself." Turning towards Tyler and Billie who were still bound, Payton gave them a solemn smile. "I'm sorry for everything that I did. I just hope that you can learn to forgive me. Make this world a better place. When he vanquishes me Billie, put up a shield to protect yourselves. The shockwave will be huge."_

"_**In this hour, I use my power."**__ Wyatt began, slowly starting to feel his power decrease._

"_You were lying about him dieing, right Payton?" Bianca said from the side. Still recovering from the attack._

_Payton smiled, even as his legs lit on fire. "Was I?"_

_Wyatt began to take haggard breaths. __**"Destroy this demon, end his game."**_

_The flames licked at Payton's torso now._

"_You have to be!" Bianca screamed in desperation._

_Payton laughed, and shrugged. "Either way, I get the last laugh."_

"_**For his death, make me to blame."**__ Wyatt screamed the last part._

_With one last look towards Tyler and Billie, Payton's essence blew up, destroying everything in its path. The pair that was warned by Payton escaped its destruction. The demon's that worked for Wyatt, however, were less lucky. They were vanquished the second Payton's wake touched them. After it was over, Billie and Tyler were the only ones standing. Wyatt was slouched over, barely able to breath. Upon seeing Bianca crawling over to help her man, Billie used her telekinesis and sent her flying into the wall, where she crashed into it with a crunch._

"_He was right you know." Tyler said marching over to the dieing Wyatt. The witch looked up, pain laced on his face. "He did get the last laugh."_

"_How did he do it?" Wyatt muttered._

"_Get you to drink a fake potion?" Tyler smiled. "The love of his life was a clairvoyant. His mother had visions of the future. He himself had visions. Take your pick on who saw that the potion would come in handy." At Wyatt's scowl, he laughed. "To answer your question, it was Phoebe. She did it seconds before she died. She appeared in his dreams and told him about it. No matter how twisted you made him, or how much he gave into his demon half, he still missed his parents. I'm sure he's with his father right now, actually. So yes Wyatt, he did get the last laugh. A laugh that I knew he would have. His hands weren't soaked with innocent blood. He killed demons and other beings that came after him, not defenseless humans who gave up the fight like you did. He at least was a fair ruler, you a tyrant. He was the ying, to your yang. I wish things were different, but you picked your path; no one else did it for you. So good bye my friend, hopefully in your next life you won't screw it up."_

_Tyler and Billie watched, unaware of the danger they were in, as Wyatt exploded in a blast of blue and white lights. The wave of destruction threw both people into the wall, killing them upon impact, as well as destroying what was left of the already dilapidated attic._

_Phoebe fell to her knees, shocked by what she just witnessed. "This can't be the future. It just can't be!" The witch said crying._

_Selia wiped away the tears she herself had shed. Seeing the love of their life being vanquished would do that to a woman. "It's not, Phoebe. It can be changed. We just have to stop you from dieing, and we have to figure out who or what turned Wyatt; stopping you girls from dieing is the key, though."_

"_How are we supposed to do that?" Phoebe scowled, not annoyed at Selia, just frustrated with the predicament._

_Selia closed her eyes. "You must die soon, and Wyatt must be turned a little after that."_

"_How do you know that?" Phoebe inquired, hoping the woman had some sort of plan._

"_There is no Matthew in this world" She answered simply. "But Phoebe, the vision is ending soon. I'll gather some more information, but what we already know is critical: stop something or someone from killing you, and stop them from turning Wyatt. Stop that demon or being, you change the future."_

Phoebe's eyes opened wide as she came back into her own body. Pulling her hand away from Wyatt, she gazed down at the baby, wondering how such an innocent boy could turn into a monster. For a monster was what he was in the future: an arrogant monster that only cared about power. "Take me to your father." She whispered into the ears of her son that was nestled in her arms.

AN: Just so you know, this arc isn't what you think it'll be. This…this might not be real; it might be someone playing with her. I know if it is or not, but that would be telling, wouldn't it?


	30. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! Bad or good, I don't mind. All I want to know is how you feel about the story!

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired. Around May of 04.

AN: Okay, I've noticed that Payton seems like a "Mary Sue-like" character—being that he's powerful, intelligent, and inherently good that he was willing to give up the throne of the Underworld for his family. That, however, isn't the case, for he has major faults. I won't go as far as to say he has multiple personality disorder, but…his evil nature, yes he has evil in him, is a burden that destroys his mind. Plus, he lacks spontaneity. Wyatt has flaws, too: he's arrogant, not really that intelligent (compared to Payton and Cole, to others, however, he's pretty smart), and lacks foresight.

AN: Been awhile, I know, but I've decided to post this chapter due to a review I recently received. I haven't touched this story in over two years, but I'll see if I can find the time to finish it. I've read through some of my old chapters, however, and I've realized my writing to was awful back in 2008, so now hopefully my writing will feel crisper and tighter. Also, I've heard about the new Charmed comic that is coming out so I want to get my ideas out before they're stolen.

**Chapter 30: Rebirth**

The mother and child pair arrived in Cole's bedroom in a flash of flames, appearing almost instantaneously. Phoebe placed her son gently down on the end of the bed, and walked over to side Cole was sleeping on, knowing that she had to wake him up. He looked peaceful and comfortable, but Phoebe needed to talk to someone, and who better to talk to than the love of her life? "Cole," She croaked out with tears in her eyes. "Wake up."

The ex-demon immediately jerked awake at the sound of her voice, his eyes wide, searching for the danger that his previous life as a demon trained him to do. Scanning the room, he gave a jump when he saw his son sitting on the end of his bed and the woman he loved standing directly above him. "What's wrong, Phoebe?" He said, quickly shifting himself into a sitting position and patting the bed for her to sit.

"Oh, Cole." She cried, embracing him for comfort as tears started to stream down her pretty, pale face.

"Shh." Cole soothed, running a hand over her back in an effort to calm her down. "Everything will be alright, but first tell me what's wrong? I can't help you; I can't comfort you unless I know."

"It was so terrible." The witch continued to cry, knowing that if she didn't get it out now, it would eat at her for days, if not weeks. "Oh, it was so terrible."

Cole rubbed Phoebe's back again, continuing his efforts to calm her down. "What was terrible?"

The woman in Cole's arms began to take deep breaths, trying to compose herself. After a few moments, she regained her calm and looked up into her love's eyes. "I had a vision of the future…his future." She said pointing to her son, who was sitting and watching his parents with wide, innocent blue eyes. "Wyatt turns evil, and they rule the world together, but Payton wasn't truly bad, and he revolted against Wyatt. Wyatt was so greedy and lustful of power that he took a potion to multiply his power twofold, making him invincible. He used that power to destroy Payton, and as a consequence of the potion, he himself was vanquished."

"What?" Cole gasped, confusedly, his eyes flicking over to Payton. "Wyatt? Wyatt was evil? Impossible."

"No," Phoebe said, shaking her head. "He was turned by someone. Or something might be the better word."

"Then we'll prevent that from happening." Cole murmured, an angry air about him: his nephew and his son would not be evil, no matter what he had to do to prevent it. "Don't worry we'll fix this. Our son won't meet his end like that, and our nephew won't either. "

"Our nephew?" The witch smiled at Cole's choice of words.

The ex-demon grinned, and gave a shrug, not regretting what he said. "I guess that was a Freudian slip?"

Phoebe slapped Cole's arm playfully, loving that he was trying to lighten the mood and calm her down. It came easy to him, she noticed, which was one of the many reasons she loved him as much as she did. "But what are we going to do?"

Cole wrapped his arms tightly around the witch, holding her close to him. "Don't worry, we're in this together, we'll find away to stop it from happening."

Phoebe nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "Selia is going to help us as well."

"You see," said Cole, kissing Phoebe's head. "She won't allow anything bad to happen to Payton. If saving Wyatt saves Payton, then she'll do it. Now, go to bed. You look tired."

The next morning Piper awoke at day break to cook breakfast for her family. Cracking the eggs, and mixing some batter, the witch decided to make the breakfast classics—eggs and pancakes. Upon hearing voices coming into the kitchen, Piper poured some coffee and some orange juice, preparing them for whoever was coming in.

"Who's moving?" Piper said, catching the tail end of the conversation as Paige and Phoebe both took a seat at the table, with Cole following right behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nobles." Paige answered, putting milk and sugar in her coffee, referencing the couple that lived next to them.

Piper frowned from behind the stove, having not known about the move at all. "They are? Since when, I haven't seen a sign up, have you guys?"

"When Paige went to get the paper, she saw them put the sign up." Phoebe replied, taking a mug of coffee into her hands. "It's so weird. They've lived next door to us for, what Piper, our whole lives?"

"Yeah," said Piper, agreeing with her sister that it was pretty weird. _I guess we're getting old,_ she sighed, realizing that time was passing her by quickly. "I wonder who'll be our new neighbors."

Phoebe sighed, stirring her cup of coffee. "I've always liked that house; it's just as gorgeous on the inside as it is on the outside."

The ex-demon in the room cocked an eyebrow at Phoebe's declaration, before filing away the information and digging into the eggs that were on his plate. As the eggs entered his mouth, a sly smile crept onto the ex-demon's face, a plan forming in his mind that he knew Phoebe would love.

Meanwhile, as the Halliwell's enjoyed their breakfast, a flurry of purple orbs appeared in the depths of the Underworld. The sky was a dark red and flashed with lightning every few seconds, creating a sense of dread that even the emotionless demons could feel. Stone pillars were structured a few feet apart from each other, separating just enough that an entrance formed. "What business does an Elder have in the Underworld, especially in Nergal?" A human looking demon wearing a crimson cloak spoke as his minions moved behind him, ready to attack if need be.

Gideon turned around at the voice, a large smile appearing on his goateed face. "I have a…proposition for you." He said silkily, hoping to gather a few allies in his endeavor.

The leader gestured for his minions to leave, and once they were alone, he said, "Go on."

"I have information on the whereabouts of your master." Gideon said, getting right to the point of his appearance. "In exchange for that knowledge, I simply ask you to take care of…someone for me."

The blond haired demon arched an eyebrow, wondering who it was that an Elder wanted taken care of. "Of whom do you speak?"

"Ironically, the cousin of your master," said Gideon. "When you go get your master, you simply dispose of the other one. Both kids are a son of a Charmed One."

"If," The demon began, realizing that it could very well be a trick set up by the Elders. "Your information proves correct, we will complete our deal."

"You better," The Elder threatened, before turning into a silhouette of purple orbs and rising out of sight. Calling back his minions, the demon leader gave a toothy grin as they all shimmered out.

Phoebe Halliwell made her way towards the center of the attic. Lighting the candles that were set up in a circle, the witch took a step back. Thinking of a spell, she nodded her head in acceptance after a few seconds and began to chant:

"**The Oracle Selia I wish to see, bring my son's true love to me."**

The spell took effect immediately. With a slight breeze of the wind, Selia began to take form accompanied by swirling white lights. As the lights died down, the Oracle smiled at her surroundings, recognizing exactly where she was. "Hello, Phoebe." She said moving out of the circle and towards the witch. "I take it you wish to discuss your vision?"

The witch nodded. "Do you have any other information?"

Selia sighed, and shook her head in the negative. "Come with me," She said, holding out her hand, wanting to show Phoebe something.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow but took the beautiful woman's hand anyway, trusting her entirely. "Where are we going?" Before Selia answered, Phoebe was being glimmered out of the manor, before she arrived in a torch-lit cave a moment or two later. Taking in her surroundings, the witch knew she was in the Underworld, but where? "Where are we?" She asked the Oracle, but after seeing the cage off to the side, Phoebe had an inkling of where they were.

"We're in Payton's tomb." Selia answered, gesturing to her surroundings. "Before he became a child, he put up wards around it that protected this place from intrusion. I'm the only one who can come in and out, or allow anyone to come in."

"Is this where you live?" Phoebe asked, checking the place out, wondering if this is where the beautiful woman stayed. It was of decent size; jagged rocks lined the walls, while the ground seemed to be made of smooth cement. Her workstation was apparently in the center of the room as there was a pool filled with a silver liquid, a table with a gigantic crystal ball, and a bookshelf full of vials of a black liquid, tarot cards, as well as books.

Selia laughed at Phoebe's question, realizing that it very well could have been where she lived. "No," she said shaking her head. "I only come here if demons are on my tail, or I'm looking into the future to better protect myself."

"What's this?" The witch inquired, standing over the torch-lit pool of the silver liquid.

"They call this a scrying pool." Selia replied, moving her hand in circles above the silver liquid. After a few seconds the contents began to swirl, before pictures began to flash within the silver liquid. "It allows the user to see whatever they desire."

"I thought you used a crystal ball?" Phoebe said, glancing towards the Oracle, having previously thought Oracle's could only see the future through the crystal ball.

Selia smiled, liking how Phoebe was truly trying to get to know her. "I use both, but the crystal ball's just easier to carry around. There are others forms of voyeurism, as well, like these," She said, taking down a box from one of the shelves behind the table. "They're called ronyx crystals; in fact, they actually predate the crystal ball."

"So," Phoebe asked, taking a seat that was made of stone at the table that held the crystal ball. "What exactly are your powers? I mean you said you were having the same vision as me two nights ago…"

"I can glimmer as you already know," Selia answered, taking the other seat across from Phoebe. "I also have the gift of clairvoyance, prescience, divination, and premonition."

"You can see the future in four different ways?" Phoebe replied, very impressed by Selia's abilities.

Selia smiled, nodding her head. "If I were evil I'd probably be given the title of Seer."

Phoebe scowled at the Seer being mentioned, hating how that monster had ripped Payton out of her body. "That was a title? Not that bitc…demon's name?"

Selia nodded, giving Phoebe a small smile. "She was a half breed; half Soothsayer, half spell caster demon. But that isn't why I brought you down here: I wanted to show you that I am trying to help."

"Show me?" Phoebe asked, her face contorting to show her confusion.

"You can come out now!" Selia called out with a grin, gesturing around the cave.

Phoebe watched as three women showed themselves: the first one, whom was swishing her hand above the scrying pool, was a beautiful demon with long locks of curly brown hair. She was draped in purple dressings with only her arms and torso showing skin, which was of a gorgeous tan color that it made Phoebe a bit jealous. "That is Kira, the Seer." Selia said pointing to the same woman Phoebe was studying.

Next, Phoebe looked at the woman with long black dreadlocks, and small tattoos under her eyes. Her blood red cloak accentuated her red irises, and Phoebe thought that in the light she was under, she looked vaguely like the old Seer. Flames from the torches danced on her caramel skin as the woman was chanted over a medium sized bowl of black liquid, while placing Tarot cards down next to it. Selia followed Phoebe's line of vision, and grinned. "She's Rowa, a Soothsayer."

Nodding, the witch continued her staring, and this time she watched what seemed to be an Asian mortal woman; however, the woman's clouded eyes and lack of pupils told Phoebe otherwise. After a few moments, the demon blinked, and her eyes returned to a more natural look. "Don't let Arinza creep you out; she was just having one of her visions." Kira said, grinning, as she made her way towards Phoebe. When the demon got to her, she stretched her hand out for Phoebe to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Phoebe said, with a small smile, wondering just how many good demons there were in the Underworld.

"Phoebe," Selia said in a tone that screamed seriousness. "I've brought you down here because we're all having the same vision; the world being ruled by Wyatt and Payton. We, as a group, think Wyatt will be turned very soon." Selia gave smile that was an odd gesture for what she was talking about, giving Phoebe time to figure it out.

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow, and grinned when she realized what Selia was implying: _Paige is going to be pregnant soon, _she thought. "If anything happens, let me know, but I should be getting out of here before anyone realizes I'm gone." Selia waved goodbye to her friends, and glimmered Phoebe and herself out of the Underworld. Arriving back in the attic of the manor, Phoebe hugged Selia and watched as she left with a glimmer of light.

"Why hasn't Selia told her yet?" Kira questioned once the pair was gone, looking over at the other woman. "Wyatt isn't turned evil by anyone, he is evil."

In another part of the Underworld, an ancient group of demons known as the 'Order' was having a gathering. "We have finally found information on our master!" A demon screamed to his minions, his voice echoing off of the stone walls. "Believe it or not, he is a son of a Charmed one."

"We will need a volunteer." The second in command continued on for his master. "A demon that is willing to sacrifice himself, so we will be able to turn our master back to evil. You will be greatly rewarded."

The minions looked around at each other for a few seconds, before they all jumped at the chance, realizing that this would be their ticket to immortality and power. "I will." One of them shouted, taking a few steps forward.

"That demon is weak, choose me!" Another one yelled from the back.

"You, Yazu." The leader pointed to the first demon who voiced his volunteerism. "Go and convert our master." He ordered, as he conjured a scepter-like instrument that seemed to be made of silver. Throwing it over to Yazu, the leader nodded for him to go.

With one last look, Yazu shimmered out of the Underworld and into the manor, arriving in the nursery. Searching the two cradles that were located in the small nursery, the demon began to run his scepter over the black haired toddler. As the blue light—which emanated from the end of the metal device—began to scan the quarter-demon, the blond haired child on the other side of the room caught Yazu's eye. Inching towards the baby slowly, the demon's eyes opened in shock at the feeling he got: his master wasn't the demon child; it was the whitelighter's son! Hearing a noise from the hallway, Yazu murmured into the scepter and sent it away to the Underworld, back to his comrades.

"Hey!" Piper screamed entering the room and seeing the demon. "Don't touch my kids!" She said, angrily, before blowing the demon up in a flurry of particles. "Aw, are you guys all right?" The witch cooed, checking on her son and nephew—they were both still napping peacefully, unaware of the danger they were just in.

"Is something wrong?" Leo ran in after hearing Piper scream, wondering what had happened.

"Not anymore," The witch replied, turning to her husband with a smile. "But a demon was here before."

"Do you know who it was?" The Elder asked in a curious tone. If there was a threat out to get his boys—whether it is his son or his nephew—he'd stop it in a heartbeat.

Piper shrugged, not knowing. "Lower level it seemed like. Don't worry, the boys are fine." Tucking the two children back in, the witch left the room with Leo in tow.

"He lied!" The second in command growled, anger flowing from him like water would a river. He had just received the scepter—and with it the transmission—that Yazu had sent back, and the results were…disturbing to say the least. Instead of the demon they were led to believe their master to be, it turned out the other son of a Charmed One was actually their master. It was disgusting to even think about his master and liege to be half whitelighter, a being contaminated by goodness.

"Ah, but he didn't." The leader—a Mercury demon named Paimon—replied as he walked around a hologram of Wyatt. "He never truly told us which one our Master was; we simply assumed he was the demon boy." Paimon reached out and ran his left hand over the blue sphere of energy that protected Wyatt's hologram. As his fingertips came in range, the demon reeled back as he was shocked with electricity. "Hmm." He mumbled in thought, wondering how he was going to get around the force field.

"What is it?" The second in command asked, with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

Paimon turned to his comrade and friend; the two had as close of a friendship as demons could have. "His morality protects him from me; it seems that we'll need another volunteer."

"Who should I send?" The demon inquired, wondering how many demons would be needed for this precious mission. Would it cost them ten? Twenty? One hundred? In his mind, losing the entire legion of demons at their disposal was worth it as long as their Master returned to them.

"Delkios." Was Paimon's answer, as the demon continued staring at Wyatt's hologram. Nodding to his friend, the acting leader of the Order shimmered out; intent on finding out the truth from the Elder named Gideon.

Paimon appeared in an ill lit cavern not seconds later. Pulling down his hood, the blond haired demon trenched over to the fire pit that was located in the middle of the vast rock ground. He threw a sand-like potion into the roaring flames, which turned them from a vibrant orange to a sickly green. Smirking, the demon began to chant in a language long forgotten. Finishing up the ritual, the demon—who was known throughout the Underworld for his incredible patience—sat on a boulder and waited for it to come into fruition. Sure enough, a few seconds later, a silhouette of purple orbs came into view, declaring that his ritual was successful.

"Yes?" Gideon asked with a raised eyebrow, staring down at the demon. The Elder had been in the middle of his planning when he received the call from the demon leader, and he was forced to come rushing down to see what the demon wanted.

"Tell me, Elder." Paimon hissed, a mocking smile lacing his pale features. "Why do you want that child dead?"

Gideon stared at the demon for a few seconds, clearly weighing his options. He could tell Paimon the truth and form an alliance with him; or he could simply lie and hope he buys it. Deciding to go with plan A, the Elder shrugged. "He's a threat to all of us."

"Their powers are great. Of course, from the sons of the Charmed Ones I would expect nothing less." Paimon smirked, seemingly agreeing that having a demon with the powers of Payton running around was a danger to them all. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We?" Gideon inquired curiously, wondering how he got into this predicament. "What is it that you would get out of the death of those two boys?"

"Complete control over the Order at such a beneficial time like this." Paimon replied with a malicious laugh, knowing that if the other members of the Order got word of his treachery, he'd surely die. "The Source has disappeared, and the Triad is missing. The Underworld needs a leader and who better to lead then me? With the Order at my complete control, I can take over forever."

"So you intend on killing your master?" Gideon gasped in shock, having thought that Paimon was a follower to the end.

"I've been loyal for 1500 years." Paimon sighed, running his right thumb over his forehead. "I'm tired of being a lapdog."

"Ah, you grow weary of waiting for your master then." Gideon nodded, realizing that loyalty only lasted for so long. "But I ask you, what did you mean when you said 'the Source has disappeared'? Is he not dead and vanquished?"

Paimon cocked an eyebrow, his brows furrowed. "Vanquished? No, he's still alive, very much alive. Demons have a link to the Source; he allows us to feel him as a reminder of the power that he possesses. The link is faint, but not gone like it would be if he were truly vanquished. The Throne is open and the Triad is nowhere to be seen, which means now is the time for me to make my move."

"Interesting." Gideon muttered, not wanting to give away any ore information to Paimon. He knew exactly where the Source was: snuggled up with a teddy bear in his crib. "You help me kill the boy, and I will help you gain leadership over your Order."

"Why?" Paimon inquired in a curious tone, wonder why an Elder—a leader of good magic— would want to help a demon ascend the throne of the Underworld?

Gideon chuckled, and locked onto the demon's gaze. "The Charmed Ones can defeat you. You aren't as strong as some of the other demons who have the ability to take the lead of the Underworld, I much prefer you than the other monsters out there."

"So you think." Paimon grunted with a sneer, affronted by Gideon's lack of respect for his considerable power. "I'll be in touch." The demon told the Elder before shimmering out and leaving Gideon too his thoughts. After a few seconds, the conniving Elder teleported out as well, going back to his office.

Thr Order member named Delkios shimmered into the nursery where he felt the presence of his master. Waving the scepter over the blue sphere of energy that protected the young child, the demon watched as the boy's morality was being over turned, twisting into darkness: what was bad would now be good; in return what was good would then be bad as well. As the blue sphere began to fade away, Pipe ran into the room and blew the demon up, ending the morality change a few seconds before completion.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, rushing over to where Wyatt was. Running her hand over her baby's cheek, the witch let out the breath that she was holding. That was the second time that day that the boys were attacked, with Wyatt being their main objective, it seemed. Seeing Payton sleeping peacefully, Piper sighed, wondering how the boys could sleep so soundly…so carefree when their lives were in danger. It amazed her, really, though somewhat scared her, too. Taking a seat in the rocking chair that was located in the corner of the nursery, the woman stood guard over the boys, willing to wait and protect them from whatever threat that came their way. She would give her life if it meant her son and nephew would be able to live another day, to the morning sun.

AN: Just so you know, this arc isn't what you think it'll be. This…this might not be real; it might be someone playing with her. I know if it is or not, but that would be telling, wouldn't it?

AN: Also, I'm just going to edit the chapters that I already have written and then finish up after I see where I am.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but the WB does.

AN: A review would be nice! Bad or good, I don't mind. All I want to know is how you feel about the story!

AN: Just so you all know this is set during 2003/2004, when Season 6 aired. This is around May of 04.

AN: This is just the beginning of this arc, not the end.

AN: Like I said before, I'm just editing chapters that I have already written, so I only have a few more. After that, I don't know if I'll continue to write this story, though I will finish it off with a chapter/epilogue to complete it. I haven't decided yet: reviewing will sway me, though.

**Chapter 31: Converted**

"Delkios has succeeded." The de facto leader of the Order, a Dark Priest named Paimon yelled out in mock excitement, knowing that if any other demon was to be aware of his betrayal, he'd lose his power and quite possibly his life. The low level demon acolyte that he had sent to scan Wyatt in the hopes of failing had proved him wrong, and in fact was very much successful in his endeavor. He had done what he was assigned to do, which was an action that had put Paimon behind the eight ball and in a difficult spot to continue his mutiny since his master would be returning soon. "Within days our master will come back to us!" He said as the masses erupted in cheers, excited at the prospect of overrunning the Underworld and returning to the power they once had a millennia ago.

Stepping down from his pedestal, Paimon strolled over to where his second in command Camio was standing, watching as everything was going on. "Surprising, don't you think?" The demon asked Paimon, keeping his eyes on his demon legion.

Paimon raised an eyebrow, wondering what his comrade meant. "Why do you say that, Camio?"

"Please," Camio scoffed, taking down the hood of his black cloak and allowing Paimon to see his eyes. "We've known each other for over a thousand years; we've seen the rise and fall of six Sources together. Do you really think you could fool me like the rest of the minions?"

The blond haired demon priest shook his head in defeat, realizing that Camio knew what he was doing, though he didn't know how. "And…?"

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Camio replied, shimmering out and leaving Paimon to his own thoughts.

In the Earthly realm, Cole entered the manor with a huge grin etched onto his face, clearly thrilled about what had just happened. He had just come back from the City Hall where he used his lawyer magic, so to speak, and got his son a birth certificate. Now in the eyes of the city and the country, Payton was a real boy; a boy who was born on February 25th, 2003 and was now a little older than a year. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, the man made his way to the back of the house, hoping to see Phoebe and tell her the good news.

"Cole!" Phoebe chirped upon seeing her love, a smile forming onto her face. "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Piper asked, dicing tomatoes and stirring them into the pot for dinner.

"Did I get a birth certificate for Payton?" Cole replied, placing his briefcase down on the table. Opening up the brown leather case, the attorney took out a vanilla envelope in which held the certificate and handed it over to Phoebe. "And the answer is yes."

"A birth certificate for Payton…?" Leo inquired in a conversational tone, wondering how they did that.

"Yup," Phoebe nodded, opening up the envelope and taking out the certificate. "We decided on a birthday last night. We chose February 25th, 2003." Phoebe answered, scanning the gray certificate that certified her son as a person and a legal citizen. Making up a story had taken all night, but the outcome was incredible, a feeling of relief that made everything that had been happening feel real, not something that could be taken away from her like a dream or an illusion.

"You made his date of birth a week after Wyatt's?" Piper cocked an eyebrow as she took as seat at the table, trying to think of a reason why they would do that—it was awfully close to Wyatt's, and when Phoebe was pregnant, her due date was going to be later in the year if Payton was naturally born.

Phoebe nodded to her sister, handing the certificate over to Leo, who read it interestedly. "We figured that this way when they're kids they can have their own special day, but when they're older they can have a party together if they want."

"Smart." Piper agreed, impressed with the forethought of the plan. "But how did you get them to give you a birth certificate when he's over a year old already?"

"Simple," Cole shrugged, taking a few grapes from a bowl that was on the counter. "I told them he was home birthed and has been very sick these last few months so we didn't know if he was going to make it. So instead of going through the pain of notarizing his birth we just waited till he pulled through."

They went silent after that, until Piper sighed as memories from the afternoon flooded her mind, the attacks against Wyatt and Payton that had occurred. She still had yet to tell Phoebe and Cole about the attacks on the boys, though she knew she would have to. Luckily, after she took her seat on the rocking chair not another demon teleported into the nursery, which eased her mind a little, allowing her to forget about the attacks, until Cole came home. "Two demons attacked the boys today." Piper flinched as she realized she just blurted it out without any preamble. _Yeah, good tact,_ she thought with a scowl, mentally scolding herself.

"What?" Phoebe gasped, with her eyes wide as she stared over at Piper. "When did this happen?" She inquired, as the premonition about Wyatt she had a few nights before flooded her mind. Was this it? Was this when he became evil and corrupt, enough to willingly kill his cousin?

"It was this afternoon when you were at work, but don't worry, I took care of them." Piper replied, hoping to ease her younger sister's nerves.

"They attacked the boys specifically?" Cole asked with furrowed brows, trying to think about why demons would do that. If someone was after his son, he'd get to the bottom of it. Unless it wasn't his son they were after, and instead they were after…_could this be who's after Wyatt?_ Cole thought to himself, already allowing the wheels in his mind to turn.

"Well…" Piper bit her lip. "They were after Wyatt mostly. When I found the demon, he was running something over Wyatt. It was like…a pen or something."

"Huh?" Phoebe muttered confusedly. Why would a demon run a pen over her nephew?

"When I ran into the nursery the demon was running a pen-like object that emitted a red beam over Wyatt." Piper answered after a minute of thought. She didn't understand why they were making such a big deal over it. Demons attacked, she vanquished them, then came dinner; it was a very common practice.

As Cole was about to speak, a crash echoed throughout the manor. Rushing up stairs to the attic where Paige, Kyle, and the two boys were, the small family hoped everyone was okay. When they arrived, the sight before them made them gasp: Kyle was sprawled out unconscious in the corner, Paige was crushed under a bookshelf, Payton was crying in his playpen, and Wyatt was nowhere to be seen. "Wyatt?" Piper called out in a frantic state, hoping that her son would be able to hear her and orb back. "Wyatt?" She yelled out again, even louder this time.

"They…took..." A female groin suddenly came from under the mountain of rubble. Leo and Cole both pushed everything to the side, so the witch underneath could get free and back to her feet. "They took him." She said after Leo healed her head wound and she got back to her feet.

"Who did?" Phoebe asked, trying to keep herself calm, realizing that this truly was it, that Wyatt would be evil soon if she didn't do anything. Piper on the other hand was a mess of tears and worry, her motherly love overcoming her. "Were they demons?"

"Yes, and there were lots of them." Kyle said after being healed by Leo, still sitting on the floor looking groggy. The whitelighter had been thrown into the wall by one of the demons using telekinesis, causing him to lose consciousness and black out, preventing him from helping Paige protect the boys.

"We have to get him back." Piper stomped her foot, anger rising inside her chest. The witch was already in tears with worry and it had only been a few minutes—with each passing second making her more worried and angrier. Who knew what could happen to the boy if he was down there any longer with those foul demons, it was a prospect she couldn't let happen.

"We will, hunny." Phoebe whispered as he embraced her older sister, trying to calm her down. The witch looked over to Cole where she noticed he had the same grim expression on his face that she did, a feeling of inevitability overcoming them both. _Are these the people who turn Wyatt evil?_ She asked herself, hoping what happened in her vision wouldn't come to pass.

"I can't sense him." Leo said opening his eyes after trying to sense for his son. He was worried just as much as Piper was, but he knew only one parent could afford to lose their cool if they hoped to get Wyatt back. "He must be in the Underworld."

"Then that's where we'll go." Phoebe spoke with resolve, willing to go to hell itself to get her nephew back. Walking over to the table, she grabbed a few vials of potions and handed them to Piper and Paige, who pocketed them. Cole, meanwhile, grabbed Payton and made his way to where the others were standing, knowing that if Payton possessed him, the boy would be more protected than anyone else in their group since Cole would never let anything happen to his son. Then, after preparing themselves, the family orbed down into the Underworld in a flurry of blue and white lights, intent on getting Wyatt back.

As the Order tried to convert Wyatt, Gideon and Paimon stood in the shadows as the minions waved the scepters over the young boy. The boy kept his blue shield up in protection, not understanding what was going on but knowing that the demons posed a danger to his safety. As the demons continued, Wyatt's shield began to waver as his morality started to reverse because of the scepters. After a few more seconds of flickering, it finally gave out completely, allowing the demons passageway to Wyatt. Camio was the first to go near Wyatt, knowing that if this truly was his master, he'd get the credit that he deserved. Picking the boy up, he placed a tiny red robe on him and lifted him back onto the stone alter that he had been sitting on, all the while allowing Wyatt to scan the entire cult of demons with wide eyes, like a leader would his soldiers.

"This had better work." Gideon grunted, shifting his eyes over to Paimon, knowing that they were risking a lot with this plan. The demon just smirked, and gestured with his head over to the other side of the cave as a flock of blue-orbed silhouettes began to appear from out of nowhere.

"It will." Paimon replied, easily, having great excitement for its accomplishment. "But we should leave." Nodding to the Elder, the demon shimmered out a second before Gideon orbed back to Magic School, leaving the Underworld.

Piper looked around the cavern Leo said he sensed Wyatt in, her eyes scanning for her son. Just minutes before, the family had orbed down to Cole's old lair in the Underworld where Leo could safely search for his son, having only the ability to sense in the Underworld while he was in the Underworld himself. Even with expanded effort, the Elder could barely sense where their child was, but his first inclination was this cave, which Piper hoped would prove correct. Scanning the area, she saw her baby lying on an altar, and she began blasting the demons that got in her way as she rushed towards him.

"Leo, get Wyatt!" She screamed out as she blew up demons and energy balls alike, clearing the way for her husband to run to her son. Her anger and rage would not subside, and deep inside herself, she thirsted for revenge…for some equality to the pain and suffering that the demons had forced upon her. She wasn't just mad at the demons, no, she was mad at the Heavens, as well. After all, how could the powers that be allow her son, her little boy, to be taken? With a scowl, she forced her thoughts about the Heavens into the back of her mind, instead focusing now on the demons that did this: they would pay with their lives.

Quickly, Leo ran over to his boy in the center of the cavern. With an encouraging smile on his face, he expected to be able to pick up Wyatt and leave without a fight. That, however, was not to be, for Wyatt immediately put up his blue energy shield; protecting himself from his father, his family from approaching him. "Wyatt, it's me. It's daddy." Leo said, speaking softly but loud enough for the young child to hear him through the commotion behind him.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, running up to the Elder, wondering why he didn't take Wyatt and leave like they had planned. The others were fighting off the demons with a vigor none had seen before, but the demons' numbers were great, and they only had so much time to get Wyatt out of there before they were killed themselves. Cole, using Payton's possession powers, was throwing fireball after fireball; Paige orbed all the energy balls that were being thrown her way right back at the thrower, incinerating the demons with their own powers; Phoebe was levitating and beating the hell out of any demon she could, yet was still able to keep a close eye on Cole as well; and Piper was destroying demons with her powers, while using her other powers to stop the energy balls that were flying towards her family in midair.

"I…I don't know." Leo replied, as Wyatt's force field zapped him once again. "He won't let me in." The Elder knew there was something different about Wyatt, and that something had changed, but he couldn't figure out exactly what the change was. "Wyatt! It's me, its daddy." Leo said over the noise that was coming from the fight behind him, again trying to get to his son. In the corner of his eye, the Elder saw a demon, who seemed to be in control, shimmer out, leaving only his minions left, which made the Elder wonder what was going on.

"Camio! How could you leave?" One of the demons screamed before being vanquished by Cole with a fireball. After seeing one of their leaders leave, many of the demons stopped fighting and retreated themselves, realizing that perhaps living to fight another day was the smarter plan, rather than fighting to the death.

The ex-demon threw fireball after fireball as he made his way towards Leo and Kyle, taking out every demon that was still there that came into view, decimating the Order's forces. As the man took his next step, he stopped and bent down to pick up a small scepter that was on the ground, seemingly lost in the shuffle of the attack. Gasping, Cole studied it as he realized what it was: a converter. A look of understanding took over his features as he pieced together all the information that he had. _That is why and how Wyatt turned evil; demons reversed his morality,_ he thought to himself.

"Leo," Cole whispered, still down on bended knee, staring at the converter. If his plan was to work, he needed to make it look real, make it look like he was evil. "Don't look this way, just stay where you are." He ordered, as he saw Leo beginning to turn around in the corner of his eye.

"What? Why?" Leo said, still staring at Wyatt, honoring Cole's order. He had no idea what Cole was doing, or why he was acting this way, but it was not the time, unless of course it helped them get Wyatt.

"Wyatt has had his morality reversed; what was good is now evil, and what was evil is now good to him." Cole said, still studying the scepter some more, trying to learn how to reverse it. "I have a plan, but in order for it to work, you'll need to trust me." By this time, Cole had the attention of all members of the family, who looked on in worried wonder. "If I pretend that I'm evil, Wyatt will allow me into his force field to protect me from you guys. Once there, then I'll use the scepter to convert him back to our side."

"What do you need me to do?" Leo replied, hoping he could help in some way. This was his son after all; he'd do anything to get him back.

"Honestly?" Cole sighed, knowing what needed to be done. "Take the punishment I'm going to dish out on you."

"What?" Leo confusedly asked, wondering what Cole had meant. Before he got an answer, however, Cole's eyes flamed over and turned black, and then he swished his arm towards Leo. Seemingly hit by some great invisible force, Leo was sent flying across the room, where he landed against the cave wall with a thud. Immediately, Cole sent low powered fireballs towards Leo, but made sure they hit the wall above the Elder and only sent pebbles down onto his body. Piper, from across the cavern, flicked her hands and sent a blast—which was barely powerful enough to destroy a vase—at Cole, hoping to really sell it to Wyatt. The small blast made the man stumble a bit, but otherwise did no damage to his body. Cole cocked his head to the side and studied Piper; his eyes still black as coal, akin to the Source's. To the unknowing person, it would seem as if Cole was the demon he used to be, but the family knew better, they could see that he was doing this for Wyatt and only Wyatt.

"Your power is impressive, witch." Cole muttered, slowly backing his way towards Wyatt's force field as the family encircled him. "But my powers dwarf any of yours." He charged up another low-level fireball and sent it towards Piper with a flick of his wrist. The woman flicked her hands at the spot where the fireball would be, and sent it flying back towards Cole. Ducking, the man allowed the ball to crash harmlessly against the wall. _Piper has some new tricks,_ Cole thought, impressed by the great leaps that Piper's powers had taken over the past few years. Seeing everyone inching closer to him, Cole knew this was the time to finish off his plan, or else they risked its failure. The man directed his attention towards Phoebe, and made sure Wyatt couldn't see his face. 'Sorry' he mouthed to the woman, making sure Phoebe knew what was coming. "To think, I used your love just to get to Wyatt."

Phoebe smirked, impressed by Cole's acting ability; or, at least she hoped it was an act. "You bastard! We'll vanquish you." She seethed in faux-hatred, trying to look as angry as she possibly could.

Suddenly, Cole turned towards Wyatt; a look of desperation on his face, as if he was in serious danger. "Wyatt, let me in, they'll kill me, and then take you!" The small child just tilted his head at the man, weighing his options. Finally, after dodging a few attacks from the sisters, Cole was allowed into the protection that Wyatt's shield offered.

The man slowly made his way to Wyatt, who was scanning the area where Piper and Leo were standing; keeping an eye on the people he deemed an enemy. Moving his right hand into his pants pocket, Cole gripped the scepter tightly, hoping to keep Wyatt blissfully unaware of what was to come. If he just jerked the scepter at the boy, he could be dispelled from the force field and his plan would be ruined, leaving Wyatt unable to become good again. Pulling out the silver instrument, he pointed it in-between Wyatt's young eyes, releasing a jet of light that connected to the forehead of the boy. As Wyatt was hit with the beam, Cole nodded in satisfaction as he felt a pulse of transference come from deep within Wyatt, converting evil back to good.

As he was working, Cole reflected on the fact that Belthazor had never used a converter during his demon days. After all, he had no use for it back then: he was sent to destroy his hits and enemies, not convert them to evil. It was ironic, in Cole's mind that the first time he'd use the converter in his long life would be to save his nephew; a witch, whom was just like the hundreds of witches that he had terrorized years before, albeit much more powerful. As the beam began to die down, Cole was brought back to the present and Wyatt's force field shuddered a little before completely disintegrating, allowing his parents to run towards him.

"Oh, Wyatt, you're okay!" Piper cried, picking her son up into her arms; Leo ran his hand through his son's hair, happy that he was safe.

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow at Cole as Payton de-possessed him, and appeared in his father's arms. "Good plan." Phoebe said with a smirk, coming up to the pair.

Cole grinned, wrapping his arm around his love, while keeping Payton tucked in his other arm. "I'm a bastard, huh?" He laughed, as Payton flamed the small family back out of the Underworld, showing immense power—usually it wasn't until a person was teenager that they were able to teleport out of a plane, not children.

AN: Just so you know, this arc isn't what you think it'll be. This…this might not be real; it might be someone playing with Phoebe. I know if it is or not, but that would be telling, wouldn't it?


End file.
